Inaccrochable
by Weise
Summary: Una manera de decirlo, es que Akaashi se encuentra desfasado. Cuando Tsukishima lo comprendió, se arrepintió.
1. I

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi

 **W** eise

* * *

 **P** reámbulo

Miss Stein se sentó en la cama que era un somier en el suelo y quiso ver los cuentos que tenía escritos y le gustaron salvo uno que se titulaba _Allá en el Michigan_.

—Es bueno —dijo—, eso no se discute. Pero es _inaccrochable,_ no se puede colgar. Quiero decir que es como un pintor que pinta un cuadro y luego cuando hace una exposición no puede colgarlo en público y nadie se lo va a comprar porque tampoco pueden colgarlo en una habitación.

—¿Pero no piensa usted que tal vez no sea indecente, que uno pretende solo emplear las palabras que los personajes emplearían en la realidad? ¿Que hacen falta esas palabras que el cuento suene a verdadero, y no hay más remedio que emplearlas? Son necesarias.

—Es que no se trata de eso —dijo ella—. Uno no debe escribir nada que sea _inaccrochable._ No se saca nada con hacer eso. Es una acción mala y tonta.

 _Paris era una fiesta_  
ERNEST HEMINGWAY[1]

* * *

 **I**

«Ábrelo cuando me lo pidas. —Akaashi K.»

Tsukishima examinó la caligrafía del mensaje. De alguna manera, no le gustaba.

El día anterior recibió por correspondencia un paquete facturado desde Tokio, con una nota adosada al papel de estrazas. En su momento no entendió la nota ni quiso entenderla: acababa de empezar la temporada de exámenes parciales y su primera prioridad, según el cronograma de evaluación, debía ser geografía. Tras repasar los bordes del paquete con los dedos, decidió que lo mejor sería guardarlo en el primer cajón de su escritorio, y prestarle la debida atención cuando tuviese algo más de tiempo. Descolgó la nota, la metió entre sus folios, y el resto de la noche la dedicó a leer sus apuntes junto a un vaso de té helado.

En algún momento, cuando estaba a punto de bajar a la cocina a por más refresco, recibió una llamada de Yamaguchi. Contestó mientras bajaba la escalera, sabiendo qué vendría a continuación: quejas y lamentos de un Yamaguchi al borde de las lágrimas porque todos sus conocimientos se le habían mezclado en su cabeza. Sin alterarse, Tsukishima escuchó a Yamaguchi mientras rellenaba su vaso con más té helado, le hizo algunas preguntas, le aclaró ciertos conceptos, y con aquellos pequeños empujoncitos Yamaguchi acabó resolviendo sus dudas por cuenta propia. Tsukishima se despidió de Yamaguchi y siguió con geografía hasta que pensó que tenía la situación bajo control. Se fue a la cama antes de medianoche.

Tras concluir el primer examen —literatura japonesa moderna—, y sacar sus apuntes para comprobar una respuesta de la que se sentía inseguro, recordó la nota de Akaashi y volvió a leerla.

—Ábrelo cuando me lo pidas —susurró para sí, repasando los caracteres con la yema de sus dedos.

Akaashi se refería al envío. Tsukishima debía abrir el paquete cuando él mismo se lo pidiese a Akaashi. Una pequeña arruga apareció sobre su ceja. Akaashi no le parecía el tipo de persona que iba haciendo acertijos por la vida. Y aunque lo fuese, ellos no tenían una amistad propiamente tal como para tomarse la libertad de hacerle llegar un paquete por correspondencia. Llegó a la conclusión que debía tratarse de una broma estúpida —por no decir patética, o pesada—, de Kuroo o Bokuto. Quizá de ambos. Aquello lo hizo sentir bastante desgraciado.

El profesor Takeda, con su peinado desordenado y las mangas de su camisa manchadas en tinta, no reparó en lo desilusionador que resulta dar a conocer el título de la próxima novela a leer justo después de una evaluación de literatura, así que la reflexión de Tsukishima sobre el misterioso paquete llegó hasta allí. El profesor Takeda era una buena persona, un buen maestro, pero un chiflado en su materia. Tomó una tiza entre sus dedos y, mientras escribía sobre el pizarrón, dijo:

—He insistido en biblioteca que deberían existir más ejemplares de esta obra, pero aún no autorizan la orden de compra. De todas maneras, aunque pueda resultar un poco caro, es un excelente libro a tener y se encuentra disponible en casi todas las librerías.

A diferencia de la caligrafía de Akaashi que era pequeña y apretada, la letra del profesor Takeda no daba posibilidad a dobles lecturas. Y eso no era todo. Se rescataba cierta ligereza mezclada con destreza en el modo en que Takeda dibujaba cada línea de los ideogramas. Sin perder el pulso, sin flaquear la precisión, delineaba cada trazo en el orden y sentido correcto. Tsukishima era capaz de reconocer cierta clase de belleza en el modo en que los dedos del profesor envolvían la tiza y su muñeca se movía. Se preguntó si acaso habría participado en algún club de caligrafía en su juventud. Por un momento, le dio la impresión de que Takeda escribía más por placer que por necesidad. Y no se refería a escribir en el sentido literario de quitarse las ideas de la cabeza para transmitir una idea; sino que al hecho de escribir por escribir, por el gusto de mover el estilógrafo de un lado a otro y luego admirar los ideogramas una vez finalizado.

Tsukishima dejó la nota de Akaashi sobre sus apuntes y comparó ambas caligrafías. Algo le causó picazón en la garganta. Tsukishima también tenía una letra pequeña y apretada, quizá mucho más pequeña y apretada, y aunque no tenía sentido, se sintió molesto. Tsukishima escribía por necesidad, y su letra era horrible.

Yamaguchi, sentado unos puestos más adelante, se permitió comentar los pensamientos de Tsukishima.

—Quizá si Asakawa-sensei no hubiese tomado el taller de caligrafía, Takeda-sensei habría sido su titular. Aunque me cuesta imaginar Takeda-sensei en un club distinto al de vóley, ¿tú no?

Tsukishima cubrió sus apuntes con su cuerpo. Yamaguchi a veces simplemente no podía callarse. Por mucha letra bonita, el profesor Takeda tenía un dejo excéntrico que no pasaba desapercibido tras su entusiasmo nervioso, y aquellas cualidades, imposibles de juzgar como positivas, le señalaban solo una opción lógica a Tsukishima: no iba a gastar dinero un libro que Takeda recomendaba.

—Vamos a biblioteca antes de la práctica —dijo a Yamaguchi—, no quiero comprar ese libro.

En unas semanas más comenzaban las vacaciones de verano y Tsukishima confiaba en su velocidad de lectura para terminar el libro y escribir su ensayo correspondiente antes que comenzara el entrenamiento tiránico. _Tiránico_ era precisamente la palabra. Ennoshita ya no era de su simpatía.

Tras la campana que indicaba el primer descanso, Tsukishima cambió los apuntes de literatura por los de matemática y los ojeó rápido, solo para cerciorarse que había estudiado todo. Efectivamente lo había estudiado todo. Dejó la nota de Akaashi sobre sus dibujos de gráficos y trató de entenderlo una vez más.

—Ábrelo cuando me lo pidas…

Se preguntaba cómo había dado con su dirección. Akaashi no le desagradaba, lo que viniendo de Tsukishima era un gran halago. Sin embargo, pese a algunas conversaciones sobre esto y aquello durante las concentraciones de entrenamiento, no habían generado una amistad propiamente tal, y no intercambiaron números de teléfonos cuando acabó el verano, hace ya casi un año. Quizá por ese hecho es que Tsukishima podía decir que Akaashi sí le agradaba después de todo: no era una persona necesitada de contacto. A su personalidad le venía de maravilla.

No era el caso de Kuroo y Bokuto. Ellos, por iniciativa propia, usurparon el móvil de Tsukishima cuando cumplía sus penalizaciones, y dejaron registrada sus informaciones de contacto. Desde entonces, la información aleatoria que recibía el _iPhone_ de Tsukishima era ridícula. Por fortuna, les iba por temporadas. Todo dependía de lo que pasaban por la televisión, el resultado de sus exámenes universitarios, y los campeonatos de vóley.

Bokuto y Kuroo quizá podrían haber descubierto su dirección a través de Sawamura, o incluso de Hinata. De seguro fue a través de Hinata, porque si alguien sabía crear redes de contacto, ese era el pequeño camarón. A través de Bokuto, Kuroo, o Hinata, se podía dar con cualquier persona de Japón.

El examen de matemáticas le hizo olvidar todo aquello que no guardaba relación con las ecuaciones de segundo grado. No le pareció un examen difícil y se dio el lujo de revisar dos veces sus resultados. Entregó el suyo al final, cuando Yamaguchi también se levantaba para entregar su folio. A juzgar por su rostro, a Yamaguchi tampoco le fue mal.

—Te demoraste en terminar, Tsukishima-kun.

La delegada de la clase interceptó a Tsukishima. Quería intercambiar opiniones sobre el examen.

—No puedo ahora —intentó zafarse.

—¿Cómo graficaste la segunda pregunta?

—Cóncava hacia abajo… o sea convexa. —Se giró para buscar complicidad con Yamaguchi, pero su amigo ya no estaba a su lado.

—Eso hice yo también, pero Takizawa-kun dice…

 _Blablablá_. Tsukishima logró divisar a Yamaguchi junto a Yachi-san, conversando. Se encaminaba hacia el gimnasio, el muy traidor.

—¿Takizawa? Takizawa no sabe nada —dijo Tsukishima, incapaz de zafarse. Siguió por el rabillo a Yamaguchi y Yachi-san. Acababan de llegar al primer recodo.

—La pregunta bonus estaba tramposa, ¿te diste cuenta? Luego entendí que había que pasar los minutos a segundo, y así concordaban las unidades.

Yamaguchi y Yachi-san desaparecieron escaleras abajo. A la delegada de le sumó Takizawa, y ninguno de los dos mostraba otra intención distinta a hablar del examen. ¿Por qué se había escabullido Yamaguchi? Tras quedarse un momento discutiendo, recordó el entrenamiento y miró su reloj de pulsera. Ciertamente iba holgado de tiempo, pero no volvería a cometer el error de llegar tarde a una práctica regida por sargento Ennoshita. Encontró en ello la excusa perfecta, y tras despedirse, apretó el paso hacia el gimnasio.

—¡Yamaguchi! —alzó la voz cuando apareció en su campo de visión. Al reunirse con él y Yachi-san, su amigo tuvo el descaro de preguntarle qué pasaba que gritaba—. La biblioteca, ¿no te acuerdas? Dijiste que me acompañarías a arrendar la novela para la siguiente evaluación.

Yamaguchi le restó importancia a la situación, y en su nuevo rol de descarado del año, se permitió opinar que la delegada era bien parecida, y que sacaba tan buenas notas como las de _Tsukki_. Tsukishima arrugó el ceño. No era la primera vez que Yamaguchi dejaba caer un comentario así sobre la delegada, pero era la primera vez que lo dejaba solo con ella.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo. Por favor, detente.

—No estoy seguro de qué hablas, Tsukki.

—Sí lo sabes.

Observó a Yachi-san, que seguía con ellos. Le habría gustado pedirle que se fuera.

—Solo… no vuelvas a dejarme solo con la delegada.

—Es una chica inteligente.

—Ya lo sé.

—Y es evidente que le agradas.

Tsukishima no se molestó en mirar a Yamaguchi. Con los años, Yamaguchi cada vez se acobardaba menos y eso le picaba.

—Te juntas mucho con Kageyama y Hinata —resolvió—. Tu cerebro se está fundiendo.

Tsukishima no era idiota. Yamaguchi, por algún motivo, intentaba conseguirle novia. Para zanjar definitivamente el asunto, aunque realmente no le interesaba saber, le preguntó a Yachi qué tal le fue en la primera semana de exámenes.

.

.

La semana avanzó entre exámenes y entrenamientos. Para evitar más distracciones, guardó la nota de Akaashi en el primer cajón de su escritorio, junto al paquete envuelto en papel de estrazas; su vaso fue rellenado con té helado múltiples veces en la medida que estudiaba; y Yamaguchi no había vuelto a intentar algún movimiento de traición.

El último examen que le tocó rendir fue el de educación física. Acondicionamiento físico: flexiones, abdominales, barras, salto, y correr. Yamaguchi guardó su uniforme en el bolso deportivo y se apoyó en las taquillas. Tsukishima, a medio vestir, se pellizcó los dedos de forma involuntaria.

¿Qué podía decir de Yamaguchi? A diferencia de él, o de Akaashi, Yamaguchi tenía una letra grande. Quizá demasiado grande, lo que otorgaba a sus apuntes un aspecto desordenado. Acostumbraba a tachar en lugar de borrar, y sus folios podían convertirse un gran manchón de tinta si estaba especialmente distraído. Akiteru alguna vez definió los cuadernos de Yamaguchi como «nubarrones de lluvia», y por primera vez en la vida, dio en el clavo con una descripción tan acertada.

De haber una correspondencia entre la caligrafía y la personalidad, entonces su personalidad y la de Akaashi debían de converger en alguna característica. Alguna vez leyó sobre el tema, pero no se fio de la fuente, y terminó olvidando lo leído. A Tsukishima solo le gustaba observar las letras de otros y compararla con la suya, como un pasatiempo sin sentido que no tenía demasiada importancia. Tenía tan poca importancia que Yamaguchi también había terminado adquiriendo aquel pasatiempo.

Desde que le llamó la atención a Yamaguchi por haberle abandonado con la delegada, la relación entre ambos, si bien no hubo cambiado, de alguna manera se sentía más tensa. Estaba seguro de que Yamaguchi se sentía de la misma manera.

—Yamaguchi —llamó Tsukishima—, quizá este no sea el momento apropiado para decirlo, pero…

—¿Tsukki?

Tsukishima cambió las gafas ópticas por las deportivas y luego volvió a pellizcar sus dedos.

—Pero no es necesario…

No se sentía capaz de terminar esa frase. En ese momento echó en falta la presencia de Yachi-san. Así habría tenido una excusa para no seguir hablando. Eran los únicos que quedaban en el vestidor en ese momento.

Por fortuna, no hicieron faltas más palabras para Yamaguchi. Quizá Yamaguchi tenía una letra sucia y le robaba los pasatiempos, pero sabía interpretar los silencios a veces mucho mejor que las palabras. Y también, era capaz de decir frases enteras con una sonrisa y una mirada. Si abrir la boca, separó las manos de Tsukishima para que no se hiciera más daños y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—Vamos a por este último examen —dijo, mucho más animado.

Tsukishima guardó su bolso deportivo en las taquillas y siguió a Yamaguchi hasta el gimnasio. Ahora podía dar el examen sin aquella piedra en la conciencia.

.

.

De todas las materias, gimnasia siempre arrastraba sus notas.

El profesor le tenía manía porque apenas se esforzaba en clases y, para ser un titular del equipo de vóley, al profesor le parecía inaceptable su pobre desempeño. De no ser un profesor, le habría dicho al viejo de mierda que no había mucha diferencia entre el «no puedo» y el «no quiero», y que de verdad le era imposible subir y bajar en la barra a la velocidad que él pedía. Pero como no iba a decir tal cosa, que _quería_ y _podía_ , pero no _debía_ , se arremangó las mangas hasta los hombros y fue el único que no tuvo que saltar para aferrarse a la barra. Le bastó con pararse en puntas.

—¿Cuántas? —preguntó.

—Treinta flexiones.

—¿Treinta? —su récord personal era quince subidas.

—Para ti cuarenta —bromeó el profesor.

Y le había ido tan bien en el resto de los exámenes. Estaba rendido. Flexionó las rodillas para evitar tocar el suelo, y comenzó la tortura.

Subir y bajar, subir y bajar, no había más ciencia que eso. Subir, y bajar, subir y bajar. Recordó a Hinata y Kageyama. Subir y bajar. Seguro que hacían las treinta zumbando. Subir y bajar. Seguro que se hacían cien en un minuto. Subir y bajar. ¿Y Bokuto? Subir y bajar. Seguramente Bokuto-san se pasaba tardes enteras nada más que en acondicionamiento físico. Pero ahora importaba subir y bajar, no Bokuto. Subir y bajar, tampoco Kuroo. Subir… Incluso Yamaguchi llegaba a las treinta. Bajar, subir, bajar, subir. ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo Yamaguchi era una persona fuerte? Bajar, subir, bajar… subir.

—Vamos, vamos Tsukishima-kun —gritó el entrenador.

Tsukishima no hallaba aire para gritar que ya no podía más.

—Quince flexiones, vamos chico. Dieciséis. Diecisiete.

Si estuviesen Kuroo y Bokuto, se estarían revolcando de la risa en este momento.

—Dieciocho.

Se iba a descolgar.

—Una más, una más.

Podía sentir los ojos de Yamaguchi en alguna parte, apremiándole. Su voz en alguna parte, impulsándole. Pero no tenía mucho sentido. Tsukishima finalmente, estaba solo.

El último número que escuchó fue «veintiuno». Entonces cayó, y no tuvo idea quienes lo sostuvieron por la espalda. Lo arrastraron a un costado de la cancha, y dejaron su cuerpo debilucho sobre unas colchonetas. Lo único que subía y bajaba en esos momentos era su pecho. Yamaguchi llegó al cabo con una toalla de manos y una botella de agua. Tsukishima cerró los ojos. Sintió como Yamaguchi deslizaba la goma de sus lentes deportivos hasta el cuello, y luego le limpiaba el sudor del rostro con la toalla.

—Te dije que lo harías bien.

—Se me van a salir los brazos.

Yamaguchi ayudó a Tsukishima a sentarse y le tendió el bote de agua. Les dieron quince minutos de descanso antes de iniciar el último test, 20 metros de _shuttle run_ [2]. Quizá sí había algo peor que la barra después de todo. Tsukishima se ajustó las gafas.

Con huinchas de embalaje se delimita sobre la cancha una distancia de veinte metros, Tras la línea de partida, los corredores esperan la señal de partida. Suena el primer silbato y los corredores deben completar veinte metros hasta que suene un segundo silbato. Cuando este suena, los corredores dan media vuelve y deben completar veinte metros de regreso a la línea de partida antes de que suene el tercer silbato.

Es un ejercicio fácil de entender. Los estudiantes se relajan. Los intervalos entre silbato y silbato son holgados y a Tsukishima, con sus piernas largas, le basta con caminar rápido. Entonces, al cuarto silbato se completa medio ciclo, y el intervalo entre los silbidos se acorta. El alumno debe apretar el paso.

Al empezar el segundo ciclo, el trote se torna firme, la frecuencia respiratoria aumenta, y las piernas ya están calientes. Cuatro silbatos más, y luego cuatro más, y Tsukishima ya se encuentra en el tercer ciclo. El trote se asemeja cada vez más a una carrera, la respiración se agita, y aparecen las primeras señales de sudor. La tortura recién empieza. Al quinto ciclo ya están corriendo y las costillas le aprietan. Quinto ciclo y medio: no puede controlar la respiración. Sexto ciclo: los silbatos le comen los talones. Sexto ciclo y medio: las costillas apenas son capaces de contener sus pulmones, y todavía faltan muchos silbatos más para el siguiente ciclo.

La nota mínima para aprobar se logra al séptimo ciclo. La calificación perfecta a los diez. La mejor marca de Tsukishima había sido al quinto ciclo, pero Yamaguchi, que su mejor marca era al octavo ciclo, le aseguró que era el día de los milagros.

—¿Por qué estás tan entusiasta hoy? —le preguntó. Yamaguchi se tomó un mechón de cabello.

—No lo sé, amanecí así. Es el último día de exámenes. Es nuestro último examen. Y tú hiciste veintiún flexiones en la barra. A ver, muéstrame esos brazos.

Instintivamente Tsukishima escondió sus brazos tras la espalda.

—¿Cuántos hiciste tú?

—Llegué a los cuarenta.

—Cuarenta —repitió. De pronto le interesaron mucho la punta de sus zapatillas—. Bien.

Tsukishima sabía que el buen humor de Yamaguchi se debía a la conversación que tuvieron en los vestuarios. Y sabía que Yamaguchi sabía que él sabía. Pero también era cierto que era el último examen y Tsukishima estaba superando todas sus marcas.

Dejaron sus botes de agua sobre unas banquetas y se posicionaron tras la línea de partida. ¿Día de los milagros? ¡Qué cursilería! Pero ocurrió que Tsukishima cayó al séptimo ciclo y logró aprobar educación física. Yamaguchi se rindió al noveno ciclo, y para él fue un poco frustrante, pero también un éxito. Llegaron arrastrándose hasta las duchas, y salieron de ellas sin piernas, pero aunque no llegaron a la calificación perfecta, lo contaron como una victoria de todas maneras, y aprovecharon el día de los milagros para pedir el libro de Takeda en la biblioteca.

—¿ _Kamen no kokuhaku_? —repitió la bibliotecaria con cara apenada. Resultó que ya los había prestado todos—. Pero es un excelente título a añadir a la biblioteca personal.

La bibliotecaria también era muy amiga del profesor Takeda y compartían las mismas ideas. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi intercambiaron una mirada.

—Lo siento Tsukki, es mi culpa —se disculpó Yamaguchi—. Te conseguiré el libro.

—No importa.

—No volveré a molestarte con la delegada, lo prometo.

—Que no importa.

Su _iPhone_ vibró en ese momento. Estaba siendo un día tan bueno, pero tenía que aparecer Kuroo para fastidiarlo todo. Al parecer tenía una duda puntual sobre dinosaurios. Tsukishima le mostró el mensaje a Yamaguchi, «¿Cómo se llama el dino con una aleta por toda la espina?». Había sobre él una decena de mensajes similares, ninguno respondido.

—No sé por qué cree que puede preguntarme estas cosas.

—Pero te sabes la respuesta, ¿cierto?

—Sí claro —si por «aleta en la espina» Kuroo se refería a la vela dorsal de algunos dinosaurios, que se formaba por la extensión de ciertas vértebras de la espalda, entonces lo tenía claro.

—¿Y por qué no le respondes?

—Porque si lo hago se pone muy pesado.

—Respóndele —pidió con una sonrisa delgada—. Si se pone pesado, te debo un _shortcake_. Si no, te lo compras tú.

—Hecho.

Tsukishima escribió la respuesta «spinosaurus», y ambos miraron la pantalla, esperando la respuesta. Al cabo de unos segundos, apareció la señal que indicaba que Kuroo estaba escribiendo un mensaje. Pero se arrepintió a medio camino y no respondió nada. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se extendió por el rostro de Yamaguchi.

—No cantes victoria tan rápido.

—Juzgas a las personas de forma muy categórica, Tsukki.

El rostro de Kuroo apareció en la pantalla ese momento. Una llamada entrante. _Tsukishima 1 Yamaguchi 0_. Sinceramente, Tsukishima hubiese preferido perder la apuesta.

—¿Qué pasa? —saludó. Al otro lado del auricular era todo gritos.

— _¿¡Spinosaurus!?_ — la voz de Kuroo—. _Pero había otro, como un cocodrilo._

 _—¡Te lo digo! ¡El dimetrodon no es un dinosaurio!_ —Y allí la voz de Bokuto.

—¿Me tienes en altavoz? —preguntó Tsukishima.

— _Fue idea de Bokuto._

 _—Dile Tsukki, que el dimetrodon no es dinosaurio._

—Tsukishima —corrigió—. Y lo siento Kuroo, pero Bokuto-san tiene razón.

Se escuchó un aullido explosivo que hizo a Tsukishima apartar el teléfono de su oreja. Tres situaciones hacían hiperventilar a Bokuto: ganar un partido de vóley, ganarle a Kuroo, y una barbacoa. El canto de victoria de Bokuto fue tan estruendoso que incluso Yamaguchi llegó a oírlo

—Por favor, bajen la voz —pidió Tsukishima.

— _Tsukki, ¿por qué hablas en susurros?_

—Estoy en la biblioteca.

Tsukishima le explicó brevemente a Kuroo por qué se encontraba allí. Kuroo y Bokuto aprovecharon para mandarle saludos a Yamaguchi que Tsukishima jamás entregó, y después Bokuto tuvo una genial idea. Bokuto siempre tenía geniales ideas. De ser _otra_ idea, Tsukishima habría rodado los ojos.

 _—¿Dices que ya se llevaron todos los libros de tu biblioteca? Pero yo conozco una biblioteca que tiene todos los libros del mundo. ¡Akaashi ven! ¡Es Tsukki…shima!_

Y así empieza esta historia. Porque cuando Akaashi, quien hasta ese momento no se había pronunciado, preguntó:

—¿Qué libro necesitas?

Tsukishima supo que el libro que necesitaba estaba en el primer cajón de su escritorio, envuelto en papel de estrazas.

* * *

[1] _Paris era una fiesta_ (1964), Ernest Hemingway. Editorial Seix Barral, Traducción Gabriel Ferrater.

[2] En japonés, 20 Mētorushatoruran. Yo lo conozco como test naveta.

He decidido, por razones y motivos, volver a subir este fic. El original se encuentra en esta misma cuenta bajo el título _Inaccrochable BORRADOR_. La historia no ha cambiado en nada, aunque hay detalles con la narración y los diálogos que son diferentes. Quizá los cambios no justificaban abrir un nuevo archivo, y bastaba con editar el antiguo, pero yo lo prefiero de esta manera... dicho todo lo anterior, el que este doc sea una versión 2.0 no garantiza en lo absoluto que no hayan errores de ningún tipo, pero prometo que me estoy esforzando más que nunca por ser prolija.

Gracias por leer... ¿porque nos leemos, cierto? :) Hasta la próxima semana.


	2. II

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Akaashi le envió un libro a Tsukishima antes de que lo necesitara.

* * *

 **II**

Yamaguchi sacó medio torso por la ventana que daba al pasillo y agitó los brazos.

—¡Ennoshita-san! ¿Qué hace por aquí?

Era la hora del almuerzo, y Tsukishima y Yamaguchi comían juntos en el salón. Para desgracia de Tsukishima, Yamaguchi era una persona de hábitos sociales, y cada vez que se cruzaba un rostro familiar en su campo de visión, sentía la necesidad de saludar a aquel rostro. Ennoshita volteó su rostro propio rostro bonachón al oír su nombre y luego de saludar, dejó sobre la mesa los motivos que lo llevaron al corredor de segundo año.

—El grupo Fukurodani ha revelado las fechas de las concentraciones, y la nueva capitana del equipo de básquetbol femenino nos ha pedido el gimnasio para cuando estemos entrenando en Shinzen. ¿La conocen? Su apellido es Ono.

Yamaguchi y Tsukishima intercambiaron una mirada. Ninguno de ellos había cruzado palabra con algún alumno de apellido Ono, pero podían intuir de quién se trataba. Una chica del salón dos se apellidaba Ono y todos la conocían porque era enorme.

—¿Tan alta como Tsukishima? —preguntó Ennoshita.

—No —respondió Yamaguchi—. Nadie es como Tsukki.

Tsukishima no se molestó en comentar. Ennoshita agradeció a ambos por la ayuda prestada y siguió con lo suyo. Yamaguchi cerró su _bento_ , también dio las gracias pero por la comida, y comenzó a pelar una naranja. Tsukishima aún iba por la mitad de su almuerzo.

—Eso quiere decir que las chicas de tercero de básquetbol se han retirado. —Yamaguchi concluyendo lo evidente, damas y señores—. ¿Has pensado en esas cosas, Tsukki?

Tsukishima picó una verdura con sus palillos y la observó. Brócoli al vapor, le gustaba el brócoli al vapor; pero comer le agotaba, y a medida que pasaban los minutos, menos apetecible le resultaba el brócoli y cualquier comida. Prefería almorzar sopas o cremas, porque llevarse una cuchara a los labios y beber le era menos trabajoso que escarbar con los palillos y masticar. Dejó los palillos sobre su _bento_ para reflexionar cómo abordar la pregunta que planteaba Yamaguchi. Si debía ser honesto, los últimos días había pensado en ello más de lo que era capaz de admitir.

—¿Te refieres a quién de nosotros van a nombrar capitán? Es difícil de decir.

—Si nos dan la oportunidad de elegir, pienso que-

—Por favor no digas que yo.

—Que Tsukki sería el ideal para el puesto.

—No me hagas eso. —Tsukishima retomó los palillos y pinchó un brócoli—. Sería demasiado abrumador. En tercero son demasiadas responsabilidades como para añadir la capitanía de un equipo.

—Entiendo, estás dispuesto a relegar la capitanía al dúo loco. Tsukki, te has ablandado con los años.

—Ya cállate.

Yamaguchi mostró todos sus dientes. Su sonrisa era amplia y delgada, y al cerrar sus ojos, su rostro se llenó de finas pero largas arrugas. Tsukishima se ablandó un poco.

—Faltó un Daichi-san entre nosotros. Tú, Kageyama y Hinata causan muchos problemas, y yo no puedo controlarlos.

—Yo no causo problemas.

—Los causas, Tsukki.

—En mi defensa los _kohai_ son muy ingenuos.

Aquel año postularon varios novatos al club de vóley, varios alentados por los éxitos del equipo cosechados la temporada anterior. Pero independiente de los motivos que los llevaron a Karasuno, todos eran irritablemente entusiastas, y por lo mismo, todos merecían bromas que bajasen esos humos innecesarios. Gracias a un proceso de selección natural simple, Tanaka y Tsukishima descubrieron que podían aliarse sin ser aliados, y los novatos lo pasaron mal el primer mes y medio de práctica.

—Quiero decir —se explicó Tsukishima—, ¿cómo puedes creer que sea tradición que los novatos arranquen el peluquín del vicerrector? Si crees algo así es que eres imbécil.

O si crees que debes pulir el piso de la cancha con cepillos de dientes, o que debes comprar para todos los veteranos bebidas isotónicas, o que debes cantar en la formación por qué Yachi-san era la mejor mánager, y etcétera, etcétera.

—No me quejo porque no nos sancionaron, pero tampoco fue gracioso.

—Yamaguchi, tú también te reíste.

—Sí, pero por los nervios. Tenía miedo.

—Todavía te escucho cantar la canción de Yachi-san.

—Es pegadiza, no puedo quitármela de la cabeza.

—Conclusión: ninguno de los dos da la talla de capitán.

Yamaguchi se encajó el último gajo de naranja entre los dientes, y enseñó una sonrisa que se amoldaba al contorno de la naranja. A Tsukishima se le vino a la cabeza la escena de una película, pero prefirió no comentarlo[1]. Todavía le quedaba un cuarto de su comida, pero ya no podía seguir metiendo alimento a su estómago, así que juntó sus manos, agradeció el almuerzo, y sacó su cepillo de dientes. Yamaguchi tragó la naranja y también buscó en su mochila su propio cepillo.

Todavía quedaban diez minutos de recreo cuando volvieron del baño. Los compañeros de su salón se entretenían escribiendo sobre el pizarrón sus nombres con la mano izquierda. Yamaguchi se unió a la actividad sin que lo invitaran. Tsukishima prefirió regresar a su asiento, subió sus cascos, y sacó de su bolso el libro que el profesor Takeda les dejó de lectura para el verano.

 _Kamen no kokuhaku_.

Había una razón por la que Tsukishima había comenzado a pensar recientemente en la capitanía. La conversación telefónica que sostuvo con Akaashi aquel día que le llamó Kuroo fue corta, pero sembró más dudas de las que aclaró. Tsukishima no se atrevió a preguntar demasiado porque sabía que Kuroo y Bokuto escuchaban, y si resultaba que todo era una broma de parte ellos, no les iba a dar oportunidad para reír. Así que, cuando Akaashi preguntó:

— _¿Qué libro necesitas?_

Tsukishima flaqueó solo un segundo antes de pronunciar el título. Akaashi, que se oía extrañamente somnoliento y gangoso, también se tomó su tiempo.

—¿Kamen no kokuhaku? _¡Ah!_ Kamen no kokuhaku, _ya me acuerdo. Debería llegarte en estos días, te lo envié la semana pasada._

—Sí, lo sé. Ya me llegó.

— _¿No lo has abierto?_

—Me escribiste que… —Pero se interrumpió tras oír un feroz estornudo, una maldición, y un montón de risas de Bokuto y Kuroo—. ¿Estás bien?

— _Sí, estoy bien_.

— _¡Akaashi no mientas!_ —Ese era Bokuto.

 _—Estornudé y me pegué en la frente. Amanecí terrible, ¿feliz?_ —reconoció Akaashi, más a Bokuto que a Tsukishima— _. Disculpa Tsukishima. ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Cómo llevas la capitanía?_

Fue como recibir el golpe de un rayo.

— _¿Tsukishima?_

—Akaashi-senpai, los de tercero aún no se han retirado —fue todo lo que dijo.

Dio las gracias por el libro y se despidió algo confundido. Antes que Yamaguchi pudiese preguntar algo, se cobró inmediatamente el _shortcake_ que le debía por perder la apuesta. Yamaguchi suspiró, contó las monedas en sus bolsillos, y juntos bajaron a la cafetería a pagar la apuesta.

Con el libro ya en mano, Tsukishima intentaba no pensar demasiado en el asunto. Pero al anochecer, o cada vez que iniciaba un receso y no se encontraba Yamaguchi para rellenar el silencio, brotaban todas aquellas inquietudes que trataba de ahogar con las prácticas de vóley y el estudio.

No le gustó que Akaashi asumiera que él era el nuevo líder de Karasuno. La sensación de asombro que sintió en aquel momento se extendió por todas sus extremidades, y cuando volvía a pensar en ella, notaba a sus vellos erizarse. No lo entendía, y le disgustaba tanto el no entenderlo como el querer entenderlo. Entonces volvía a leer el título de la portada, y se irritaba aún más.

De momento manejaba dos teorías que explicaban el motivo del envío adelantado: o se trataba de una broma increíblemente elaborada, o bien de una broma intuitiva que se dio en las fechas adecuadas.

La broma elaborada implicaba una alianza entre Akaashi (o Bokuto y Kuroo, no los iba a descartar), el profesor Takeda, y otros conspiradores de Karasuno; de la broma intuitiva no podía decir nada. De ser cierto el primer caso, lo único que podía concluir es que el esfuerzo le resultaba patético y no valía su tiempo seguir indagando más. Lo mejor que podía hacer para salir digno de la situación, era desmerecer el esfuerzo y hacerse el desentendido. Si se trataba del segundo caso, le gustaría conocer los motivos para tal broma.

Se lo comentaría a Yamaguchi, pero…

Tsukishima se bajó los cascos por un momento y observó la espalda de Yamaguchi.

—Escuché que, si escribes en sentido espejo con la mano izquierda, los ideogramas son más fáciles de dibujar, aunque difícil de leer de todas maneras —dijo Yamaguchi con la tiza en mano, y trató de poner a prueba sus propias teorías.

Yamaguchi a veces le sorprendía con ideas absurdas que Tsukishima estaba casi seguro que, de comentarle el asunto, su opinión se desviaría hacia un campo de especulaciones dignos de analizarse en un show de conspiraciones. Lo mejor sería no comentarle nada y olvidar el asunto. Así que volvió a subirse los cascos y abrió el libro en su primera página. Se sorprendió. Bajo el título había otra nota, esta vez escrita en papel adhesivo. Tsukishima se acomodó las gafas.

«Las frases resaltadas son culpa de Bokuto-san quien no tiene respeto por los bienes ajenos. No pienses demasiado en las frases resaltadas. —Akaashi K.»

Hojeó el libro para constatar el daño, y lo que vio le obligó a releer la nota.

—¿Qué…?

El libro lucía casi intacto. Una segunda inspección arrojó idéntico resultado. Aunque algo manoseado, conservaba sus páginas limpias, sin rayas ni anotaciones en sus márgenes.

Despegó el papel por si el mensaje continuaba atrás, pero no había nada. Volvió a releer el mensaje por tercera vez, poniendo atención en la caligrafía. Pequeña y apretada igual a su nota anterior, la letra de Akaashi era legible de todas maneras, y los ideogramas no podían confundirse con otros similares, así que el mensaje decía justamente lo que decía y nada más.

Bien, Akaashi era una persona con un curioso sentido del humor, no le iba a dar más vuelta. El profesor de inglés acababa de ingresar al salón, y Tsukishima no logró avanzar con la lectura. En lugar de dejar la nota donde la había hallado, la dobló y metió en el bolsillo de la camisa. Fue difícil seguirle el hilo al profesor Ono aquel día, y se preguntó si el profesor y la nueva capitana del equipo de básquetbol guardaban algún parentesco, o no era más que un alcance de apellidos. Se dio cuenta que estaba muy distraído.

Deseaba pensar en abismos. Deseaba simplemente no pensar. Se sentía cansado, fatigado, y lo único de lo que estaba seguro en aquel momento, era que en la noche le costaría nuevamente conciliar el sueño.

.

.

Al llegar el domingo, Tsukishima no había hecho más que hojear el libro. Clavó en la pizarra de corcho las dos notas de Akaashi, y a ratos, entre sus estudios, levantaba la mirada y observaba su caligrafía. Le sorprendió saber que Yamaguchi ya llevaba veinte páginas avanzadas.

—¿Lo compraste?

—Nishinoya-san me prestó el suyo ayer, y leí un poco antes de dormir. ¿Tú lo has leído, Yachi-san?

—Todavía no —reconoció ella—. Mamá compró una edición de lujo que se supone llega la próxima semana.

—¿Edición de lujo? —le preguntó Yamaguchi. Yachi-san le explicó que su madre solo compraba ediciones caras, con una portada que quedara bien en la biblioteca de la casa.

Hinata los observaba sin enterarse de qué hablaban. Él, a diferencia de Yachi-san, Yamaguchi, y Tsukishima, debía leer _Kinkaku-ji_ , del mismo autor. Compró una edición barata en una tienda de libros de segunda mano, y llevaba una copia para Kageyama metida en una bolsa de _nylon_.

Los cuatro iban de camino a una clínica de rehabilitación ubicada en el sector costero de Miyagi. Durante los _playoffs_ de la prefectura, Kageyama se hubo caído de espalda sobre la mesa del juez luego de colocar un balón extremadamente difícil, y el golpe le fracturó una vértebra. Hubiese sido menos grave si Kageyama no se hubiese callado la lesión para seguir jugando el set. Tras ganar el partido, Kageyama finalmente sucumbió al dolor, y si no era por Yamaguchi y Tanaka quienes alcanzaron a aferrarlo a tiempo, se habría ido de bruces al suelo. Desde entonces no había asistido a la escuela.

—¿La familia de Kageyama es adinerada? —no se pudo contener Yamaguchi al observar la fachada de la clínica.

—Postuló a Shiratorizawa en primera instancia —recordó Tsukishima.

Hinata murmuró «no» y apretó el paso. Los otros tres se miraron y apresuraron.

En la clínica una enfermera les informó que Kageyama estaba en su sesión de fisioterapia. Les recomendó esperar en cafetería, y cuando se desocupase, les avisaría. Así lo hicieron. Entre Yamaguchi y Tsukishima pagaron gaseosas para todos, más un _melonpan_ que partieron en cuatro. Hinata fue el único que no tocó su porción; sus pies que apenas llegaban al piso se resbalaban pastosos por la cerámica aumentando la tensión, y al final Tsukishima se aburrió:

—¿Vas a seguir en ese modo de depresión? —murmuró con hastío—. No fue tu culpa, supéralo.

Hinata estrujó sus rodillas, sin decir palabra.

Tsukishima no alcanzó a observar el rostro de Kageyama sucumbir al dolor, y supone que ahí radicaba la diferencia. Se hubo bajado las gafas para secarse el sudor unos segundos antes, y para él toda la confusión se grabó en su memoria como un momento nebuloso de colores difuminados. Sí recuerda los gritos de sus compañeros, y los gemidos de Kageyama. Observó la confusión varios minutos, y cuando al fin se reacomodó las gafas, Kageyama ya no estaba. Pero a quién sí vio, fue a Hinata.

¿Fue debilidad de su parte? Todavía se lo cuestiona Tsukishima. Logró jalar a Hinata por las axilas a tiempo. Hinata se retorció en su agarre, pero sus fuerzas se evaporaron rápido y su cuerpo sucumbió a los espasmos de un llanto contenido. Los días que le siguieron pensó bastante en aquella actitud de Hinata, pero no lograba entenderlo. Tampoco estaba seguro de si era necesario que lo entendiera. Sin embargo, aquel día, aunque no lo entendía, le habría gustado ayudarlo. Todavía recordaba cómo, en esa oportunidad, apretó los hombros de Hinata para obligarlo a levantar cabeza, y cuando volvieron a mirarse, Tsukishima meneó la cabeza.

 _No_. No te comportes como el imbécil que eres. No hagas escándalo. No sé qué estás pensando, pero sea lo que sea, déjalo ya.

Hinata se sorbió los mocos algo más tranquilo. Tsukishima menguó la fuerza del agarre y luego guió a Hinata hasta afuera del gimnasio, donde se congregaba el resto del equipo. Una ambulancia acababa de llevarse a Kageyama, el cielo se teñía de rosa, y la sirena resonaba en el ocaso. Al día siguiente Karasuno lo dio todo en la cancha pero perdieron, y de Kageyama no supieron nada.

—Entonces… ¿te vas a comer tu porción de _melonpan_? —preguntó Yamaguchi rompiendo momentáneamente el silencio.

La enfermera reapareció justo a tiempo.

—Kageyama-kun se está vistiendo. Está en la habitación 3-31.

Hinata se levantó de su silla de un salto y fue el primero en ponerse en marcha. Yachi-san le dio alcance de las primeras, y sin saber qué hacer, le tomó de la mano. Hinata enrojeció por completo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Le entregó a Yachi la bolsa de nylon y huyó en la dirección contraria.

Yamaguchi alcanzó a interponer un brazo para evitar que Yachi también se fugara.

—No irá muy lejos —dijo—. Cuando se calme, Hinata volverá.

Yamaguchi no golpeó antes de abrir la puerta. Kageyama estaba de pie junto a la ventana y aunque no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, a todos les pareció muy cambiado. Su piel lucía más bronceada, y su cabello le había crecido, pero se había despejado la frente del flequillo con una horquilla. Sumado a un fino bigotillo que era más pelusa que otra cosa, su porte de rey de la cancha había sido definitivamente aniquilado para convertirse en el bufón de la corte.

—¿Q-qué hacen aquí? —preguntó el bufón abriendo sus ojos como plato—. ¿No deberían estar entrenando?

Yachi estuvo a punto de arrojarse a los brazos de Kageyama, pero Yamaguchi nuevamente logró interceptarla a tiempo. Kageyama podía lucir diferente, pero seguía siendo el mismo idiota mente simple de siempre, y acababan de constatar que lo habían echado en falta todo aquel tiempo.

—Es domingo —le recordó Tsukishima tomando asiento lo más lejos posible.

—¿Y?

—Los domingos entrenamos solo durante las mañanas —continuó Yamaguchi—. Hace tiempo que no teníamos noticias tuyas y comenzábamos a preocuparnos. Te trajimos unos obsequios.

De la mochila de Yamaguchi salieron varias revistas deportivas, algunos mangas, y una tarjeta que había dibujado Yachi y que firmaron todos los regulares del equipo. Yachi-san además le extendió la bolsa de _nylon_ y le explicó que era un detalle de Hinata. Kageyama sopesó el libro entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué no vino?

—Sí vino, pero se volvió loco y lo encerraron en el pabellón de psiquiatría.

—¡Tsukki! Así no fue.

—¿Podrá ser esa mancha naranja que revolotea allí abajo?

Yamaguchi y Yachi-san se asomaron por la ventana. Efectivamente, abajo estaba Hinata, pateando piedras.

—¡HINATA IDIOTA! — gritó Kageyama sin importarle el dolor de la vértebra. Yamaguchi y Yachi-san también sacaron sus torsos por la ventana abierta y agitaron sus brazos. Hinata se agarró los mechones de su cabeza cuando los observó y gritó avergonzado. Volvían a revivir los días de práctica con las peleas constantes de los dos idiotas y tanto Yachi-san como Yamaguchi rieron aliviados.

Tsukishima no rio. Con Kageyama que seguía gritando, no se había percatado que el libro se le había resbalado de las manos, y que, al caer, quedó abierto en una página con dos frases resaltadas en amarillo.

* * *

[1] Esa película es _El Padrino_

Wow... en verdad no me esperaba _rw_ ni nada. Una persona que escribe realmente no puede decir _estoy sin palabras_ , y no es mi caso. Sé muy bien mis palabras, pero no me gusta ponerme cursi y, no lo sé, ¡qué vergüenza...! Entonces digo: iguanas y cocodrilos, estoy sin palabras.

Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad. Hasta el próximo capítulo, _au revoir_.


	3. III

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Akaashi envía un libro a Tsukishima antes que lo necesitara y en una nota le advierte que no piense tanto en las frases resaltadas, pero en sus hojas no se aprecia ninguna raya. En una visitaba a Kageyama en el hospital donde está ingresado, Tsukishima descubre frases resaltadas en un libro que Hinata ha traído a Kageyama.

* * *

 **III**

Podría decirse que Kageyama se encontraba bien de salud y la recuperación seguía buen curso. Confiaba en la fisioterapia, en la medicación, y las enfermeras lo mimaban. El médico que lo trataba le aseguró que podría volver a jugar vóley a nivel competitivo, siempre y cuando siguiera el estricto programa de recuperación que proponía la clínica, y para Kageyama eso fue suficiente para mantener su optimismo. No reparó en los posibles _peros_. Sin embargo, nada indicaba que lo darían de alta antes de las vacaciones de verano.

Tsukishima se agachó para recoger el libro de Kageyama y le dio un rápido vistazo a la página abierta antes de devolverlo a su bolsa.

—¿No deberías usar un cinturón lumbar para tu lesión? —preguntó.

—Ehh… —Kageyama pasó las manos por su cuerpo, su mirada barrió la habitación—. Yamaguchi, pásame esa cosa que cuelga de la perilla del baño… por favor.

La _cosa_ era el cinturón lumbar. Yachi-san, quién aún no se habituaba a que los chicos del club de vóley se cambiaran de ropa estando ella presente, se tapó los ojos con las manos cuando Kageyama se levantó la camiseta y Yamaguchi le ayudó a ajustarse el cinturón. Tsukishima aprovechó el movimiento para anotar las frases resaltadas del libro de Kageyama en su teléfono.

Decía la primera:

«"No quiero morir sin antes haberte visto a la cabeza del Rokuon-ji"»

Y la segunda:

«Estas palabras me llenaron de asco y de malestar durante muchos días».

Dos oraciones continuas. La primera, un diálogo. La segunda, la impresión sobre el diálogo.

No había transcurrido mucho tiempo cuando Hinata apareció en la habitación. Se disculpó por su actitud, pero siguió en un estado taciturno poco común en él. Yamaguchi le pidió a Kageyama que les hablara de sus días en la clínica, y también que les explicara a qué acontecía su nuevo bronceado. Fue una tarde amena y sin mayores incidentes, pero a Tsukishima, igual que a Hinata, le costó ser parte de ella.

No podía negar que le hubo aliviado constatar que Kageyama se veía saludable, y aunque la actitud de Hinata le intrigaba, las frases resaltadas ocupaban toda su mente. Al llegar a casa escribió dichas frases en dos papeles distintos, con su típica letra apretada y poco legible, y las clavó en la pizarra de corcho, junto a las dos notas de Akaashi. ¿Qué querría decir todo esto? Retrocedió unos pasos para tener un mejor panorama de su pizarra, pero con ello solo pudo constatar que necesitaba unas gafas con nuevo aumento.

Kageyama, al igual que Hinata, debía leer _Kinkaku-ji_. Tsukishima no conocía la obra de Mishima, pero estaba al tanto de la historia de _Kinkaku-ji_. En parte por cultura general, y en parte porque su hermano Akiteru tuvo que leerlo en preparatoria. Por algún motivo Akiteru creyó que sería buena idea leerle el libro a su hermano un día que la gripe lo dejó postrado en cama. _Kinkaku-ji_ no es la historia favorita de Tsukishima. «Kinkaku-ji» es el nombre informal con el que se conoce al «Rokuon-ji», un templo de Kioto incendiado en 1949 por uno de sus sacerdotes budistas. Era una historia basada en un hecho real, pero Tsukishima solo se quedó con que odiaba a Akiteru por hablarle de templos que sucumbían al fuego cuando él mismo ardía en casi 40 grados.

—Es una fiebre alta —concluyó Akiteru examinando la marca del termómetro. Continuó la lectura como si nada.

En su momento realmente lo odió. Con los años, Tsukishima era capaz de reconocer cierta clase de ternura en los desatinos de Akiteru. Sin embargo, no era conveniente que Akiteru estuviese al tanto de su cambio de perspectiva. De momento, intentaba hablar solo lo justo y necesario con su hermano.

—«"No quiero morir sin haberte visto a la cabeza de Rukoun-ji"» —leyó en voz alta—. «Estas palabras me llenaron de asco y malestar durante muchos días». No tiene sentido.

Narrador primera persona. Quien contaba la historia debía ser el protagonista: el budista chiflado. Alguien, no sabía quién, deseaba ver al budista chiflado como líder del templo, pero al chiflado le molestaba aquella idea.

Quizá porque el budista se sabía psicópata e intuía el peligro que conllevaba el estar en una posición de liderazgo. O quizá simplemente le desagradaba la persona que pronunció aquella frase. Podía tratarse, como suele suceder en muchos casos, de una madre que exteriorizó sus frustraciones en su hijo.

Clic, clic; los engranajes de Tsukishima comenzaron a girar.

También podía tratarse de un amigo-rival quien quería ejercer una presión innecesaria.  
Una prometida sin neuronas y arribista.  
Una prometida al borde de la muerte.

Incluso podía tratarse de un individuo aleatorio, la típica amiga de la madre o la vecina chismosa, y por ser aleatorio es que su opinión en el tema era irritante y molestaba.

Los engranajes seguían girando.

O quizá el disgusto recaía en el modo en que fue pronunciada la oración. ¿Escondería ingenuidad? ¿Simpleza? ¿Sarcasmo? O… ¿una obligación, quizá?

Los engranajes activaron ciertos sectores del cerebro que trajeron recuerdos inesperados, y la voz de Akaashi, gangosa y aletargada pero segura, retumbó en sus oídos.

— _¿Cómo llevas la capitanía_?

Una posición de liderazgo es una obligación.

Tsukishima pasó su mirada a la primera nota de Akaashi.

«Ábrelo cuando me lo pidas —Akaashi K.»

Y luego a la segunda. El final era lo que más le intrigaba.

«No pienses demasiado en la frase resaltada —Akaashi K.»

¿Qué tanto creía en coincidencias?

No entendía bien cuál era la broma que querían gastarle, pero debía reconocer que tenía mérito. Alguien se puso en contacto con Takeda para saber qué libro les correspondía leer y luego enviarlo por correspondencia junto a una nota intrigante; se preocupó que Tsukishima no consiguiera el libro en biblioteca, y que recibiera una llamada antes de conseguirse una copia por otros medios, en la cual Akaashi no solo le afirmaba que ya le envió dicho libro, sino que le preguntaba como llevaba una capitanía que no se le había otorgado. _Aún_.

Y pudo terminar ahí pero continuó. Continuó con Kageyama dejando caer una copia de _Kinkaetcétera_ - _ji_ comprada por Hinata en una tienda de segunda mano, y que esta se deslizara al suelo y se abriera justo, _justo_ , en una página con dos frases resaltadas.

Frases que, descontextualizadas, daban la impresión que se referían al desagrado de asumir una posición de liderazgo.

No era difícil lograr que un libro se abriera en una página determinada. Bastaba con forzar el empastado con un objeto ancho, o doblando las páginas. Pero, ¿por qué Akaashi sabría cuáles eran las frases resaltadas en el libro de Kageyama? A menos que las hayan resaltado a propósito. Aquello implicaba que casi todos sus compañeros de vóley de segundo estaban involucrados en la broma. Al menos Hinata quien _compró_ el libro, Kageyama quien _lo dejó caer_ , y…

Yamaguchi no, ¿cierto?

—Qué patético —murmuró. Estaba haciendo justo lo que no debía hacer: darle más importancia de la necesaria. Desclavó todas las notas y las guardó en el primer cajón de su escritorio, salvo la última de Akaashi.

¿Por qué habría de ignorar las frases resaltadas?  
¿Debía ignorar la frase en sí?  
¿O el buscarle un significado?

Chaqueó la lengua, molesto. Demasiadas preguntas retóricas.

.

.

El profesor Takeda era un profesor considerado que ordenaba las evaluaciones por apellido, no por _ranking_ de notas. Al entregarle su evaluación, cerró un ojo en señal de enhorabuena. Pero Tsukishima no podía sentirse satisfecho con aquel resultado: no había conseguido la calificación perfecta.

—Fuiste la mejor nota del salón de todas maneras —observó Yamaguchi—. No te exijas tanto.

A Tsukishima no le dio tiempo a replicar. La delegada de la clase se inmiscuía en la conversación y llevaba consigo su evaluación. Esa mujer odiosa quería comparar respuestas.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Takeda-sensei directamente? —gruñó Tsukishima sin medirse.

—Lo que Tsukki quiere decir es que él no sabe por qué sus respuestas son correctas ya que contestó todo al azar.

Diez puntos menos para Yamaguchi. Tsukishima abrió su evaluación en la misma página que tenía abierta la chica, dispuesto a hacer daño. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se formó un corro a su alrededor, conformado por sus compañeros de salón con infinitas dudas. Diez puntos menos para Yamaguchi fue muy poco. Cincuenta puntos menos más un _shortcake_ en compensación. Yamaguchi era el peor amigo, y de todos sus compañeros, Takizawa era un verdadero estúpido.

—¿Es una broma? De ninguna parte se puede inferir que Noda-san tiene fobia al compromiso.

—Pero…

—No se trata de rebuscar la respuesta, Takizawa. Rebuscar una respuesta no te hace más inteligente. Se trata de deducir lo que se puede deducir a partir de los datos que te entregan.

—Eso es muy método científico.

—Pues, para que sepas, Descartes también leía novelas.

A Tsukishima le rodeaban los descerebrados. Por desgracia, él tampoco dedujo bien cuál era el problema de Noda-san. Las preguntas de interpretación siempre habían sido su punto fuerte, por ello el haber errado le dolía el orgullo. En su caso, a diferencia de Takizawa, ocurrió que se dejó llevar por lo que parecía más obvio. Una vez que la delegada se lo explicara, no podía evitar sentirse como otro descerebrado más, lo que lo fastidiaba. Ya llevaba casi toda una semana sintiéndose un estúpido gracias al asunto de los libros, las notas de Akaashi, y las frases resaltadas. ¿Estaría él también juntándose mucho con Hinata y Kageyama? Era culpa de Yamaguchi, sin dudas. Su amigo trataba cada vez más con Hinata, y últimamente también con Nishinoya. La idiotez —como siempre supuso, pero no se había atrevido a comprobar—, se contagiaba. Yamaguchi ya inmune, le pasó la peste a Tsukishima.

— _Tsk_. —Para llegar a ese tipo de razonamiento, había que ser realmente estúpido.

El corro a su alrededor se disolvió con el toque de la campana y la llegada del maestro. Tsukishima regresó a su asiento, dejando sobre la mesa sus apuntes de matemática y el libro en la página marcada. Un poco de trigonometría para alivianar la cabeza.

 _Razones trigonométricas_ , escribió en su cuaderno.

Seguramente, en ese mismo momento, Akaashi estaba escribiendo sobre sus propios folios, con aquella letra tan parecida a la suya.

 _Se definen seis relaciones trigonométricas para un ángulo agudo_.

Tsukishima levantó la cabeza de sus apuntes un segundo. El profesor dibujaba en la pizarra un triángulo rectángulo. Tsukishima volvió la vista a sus apuntes y replicó la figura en su cuaderno. Ocupó un poco más de un par de reglones en dicha tarea. Tenía la costumbre de no soltar el lápiz cuando dibujaba figuras geométricas, y por ello los ángulos solían quedarle redondeados. Un mal hábito, según el profesor de matemáticas. Quizá Akaashi tampoco era de los que levantaban el lápiz. Le gustaría saberlo.

 _Seno: cateto opuesto / hipotenusa…_

Siguió copiando relaciones trigonométricas sin enterarse de qué iba la materia. Akaashi y sus frases resaltadas interrumpían constantemente en sus pensamientos y una parte de él no se esforzaba por detenerlo. Quizá no interpretó bien la pregunta de Noda-san, pero él solía interpretar bien a las personas. De pronto, Akaashi se había vuelto en un desafío para él. Akaashi precisamente, quien no tenía nada de extraordinario.

Al llegar a casa repasaría sus apuntes con la cabeza en frío, y leería lo que ponía el libro de matemáticas. Todos se pueden permitir un día malo. Si nadie se daba cuenta que lo había tenido, es como si no hubiese sucedido.

Pero no pensó que el día malo se arrastraría hasta las prácticas de vóley. El rey proclamado de los idiotas Nishinoya, lo descubrió.

—¡TSUKISHIMA CAMBIA ESA CARA!

—Jamás pensé que llegaría este día —agregó la mano derecha del rey idiota: Tanaka-san—, ¿Tsukishima va todo bien?

Tsukishima los ignoró. Algo que no le gustaba, era que otras personas, especialmente personas que no le eran cercana, fuesen capaz de interpretarlo. Por dentro se sentía derrotado. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

.

.

La práctica fue menos agotadora que otros días. Los de segundo esperaron a que Yachi-san terminara sus labores de mánager para reanudar el regreso a sus casas juntos. Se había vuelto una especie de costumbre entre ellos, especialmente desde que Kageyama se accidentara. Hinata lideraba la marcha. Tarareaba una canción que nadie conocía.

En el camino Yamaguchi notó cómo Tsukishima pellizcaba sus dedos. Era una manía que adoptaba cada vez que se decidía a hablar un tema que le era molesto o desagradable. Por el modo en que tenía la mirada clavada en la espalda de Hinata, se dio cuenta que no era con él ni con Yachi-san con quien pensaba cambiar palabras, así que se volteó a Yachi y le preguntó sobre su día. Tsukishima aprovechó que ambos empezaban una conversación para apretar el paso y darle alcance a Hinata.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —le dijo.

—¿Qué le pasó a tus dedos?

—Nada. —Tsukishima escondió sus manos tras su espalda—. Es sobre el libro que le entregaste a Kageyama…

—Es su lectura para el verano. Pensé que sería buena idea que adelantara sus deberes.

Hinata explicando lo evidente.

—No me refería a eso. Quería saber… Dónde lo compraste.

—Hay una tienda de libros de segunda mano cerca de mi casa. Yo ya tenía el mío, pero supuse que Kageyama no, y con los gastos de la clínica…

—Ya veo.

—¡Pero Kageyama no es mi amigo!

—No he dicho… ¿A qué viene eso?

—No quiero que te hagas ideas equivocadas, Tsukishima. Kageyama no se merece ningún favor. Pero cuando lo den de alta, va a tener muchas tareas pendientes, y si no se pone al día a tiempo, no logrará jugar en el campeonato de primavera.

Tsukishima lo observó de reojo. Conversar con Hinata era complejo.

—No creo que Kageyama alcance a jugar para el campeonato de primavera.

—¡QUÉ DICES!

—Estoy tratando de ser realista, eso es todo.

—Pero-

—Y te estaba preguntando otra cosa. ¿Sabías que el libro venía con frases resaltadas?

—Querrás decir subrayado.

—No. Subrayar es dibujar una raya bajo una frase. Estas estaban resaltadas.

—¿Resaltadas con resaltadores?

Tsukishima odiaba a Hinata.

—Son libros de segunda mano —continuó Hinata a la defensiva—. Mejor que venga rayado porque te ahorra tiempo de lectura.

—¿No lo habrás rayado tú para ahorrarle tiempo a Kageyama?

—Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. ¿Intentas decir que me preocupo por Kageyama?

—No. No sé exactamente cuál es tu problema con Kageyama y no me interesa.

Acababan de llegar a la tienda de la familia del entrenador Ukai, y el olor a _nikuman_ recién salidos de la olla les abrió el apetito. Los dos rezagados le dieron alcance en ese punto. Yamaguchi entró a la tienda y volvió con una bolsa de papel con _nikuman_ para todos los de segundo, como alguna vez lo hizo Daichi-san.

—¿Qué será de ellos? —preguntó Yachi-san a nadie en particular.

—Sería bueno volver a verlos —dijo Yamaguchi.

Hinata, con la boca llena de comida, comentó algo que nadie entendió. Tsukishima no tenía nada que agregar. Se separaron en la siguiente intersección. Yachi-san y Hinata siguieron por una calle que conducía al área más urbana, y Yamaguchi y Tsukishima por otro camino que se introducía al área residencial. Yamaguchi no se aguantó más.

—¿Qué fue esa conversación con Hinata?

Tsukishima mordió de su _nikuman_.

—No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Yamaguchi.

—Y no lo hice, me rezagué con Yachi-san a propósito.

Tsukishima dio otra mordida a su _nikuman_ y luego dobló el papel del envoltorio. Todavía no oscurecía del todo, y se podían ver los manchones rojos en sus dedos. Se había dejado dominar por la situación completamente. No le gustaba ser esa clase de persona.

—¿Cuál es tu opinión de Akaashi-san?

—¿Cuál es mi opinión? —Tsukishima rodó los ojos con impaciencia Esa molesta manía de repetir las preguntas. —. No lo sé. Me parece una persona seria.

—¿Solo eso?

—Uh… ¿es un buen armador?

—No me preguntes a mí. Solo dime lo que opinas de él.

—Mi opinión es que se trata de una persona seria. Un poco misteriosa, quizá.

—Misteriosa —esta vez quien repitió fue él.

—¿A qué viene esto?

—Creo que alguien quiere que piense que Akaashi-san… no sé, que es… ah, que tontería, olvídalo.

Yamaguchi interpuso un brazo ante Tsukishima para evitar que le diera largas a la situación subiéndose los cascos. A la luz de la luna, su rostro pecoso se llenó de una decisión nada propia, y más que pedirle, le exigió que le explicase qué ocurría.

—¿Te acuerdas de la llamada que hizo Kuroo? ¿Sobre el _spinosaurus_?

Le explicó su conversación con Akaashi, el misterioso paquete con el libro de Mishima, y las frases resaltadas en el libro de Kageyama, y sus sospechas de que Bokuto y Kuroo estaban detrás de una broma elaboradísima a la cual no le hallaba el motivo. Yamaguchi escuchó en silencio, y cuando llegaron al punto en que sus caminos se separaban, Yamaguchi continuó a su lado, hasta la residencia Tsukishima.

—Yamaguchi está aquí —avisó a su madre—. Comimos en el camino.

—Solo _nikuman_ —aclaró Yamaguchi. Se ganó una mirada de odio por ello.

Ya en la habitación del rubio, Tsukishima le extendió las notas de Akaashi. Yamaguchi leyó con expresión concentrada.

—Escriben parecido, Akaashi-san y tú. Diría que tu letra es mucho más apretada, pero…

—Ya me di cuenta, ¿puedes concentrarte en lo importante?

—¿Por qué piensas que es una broma?

—Qué otra cosa podría ser.

—Quizá Akaashi-san sí…

—No lo digas.

—Ve el futuro.

—Por qué tienes que decir eso.

Tsukishima se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama. Yamaguchi tomó asiento en el borde de esta, tirando del colchón hacia abajo. Desde su posición, Tsukishima se percató de cuánto había crecido Yamaguchi. Su espalda se había ensanchado y había ganado en masa muscular. Su rostro, si bien anguloso, comenzaba a mostrar líneas más maduras. El cabello que se había recortado al iniciar el período escolar, le había crecido rápidamente, y se ondulaba en las puntas, y si no fuera por sus pecas —que con la proximidad del verano se escapaban de su rostro y empezaban a inundar sus hombros y brazos— que le restaban años, podría ser confundido fácilmente con un adulto. De todas maneras, con o sin pecas, ya no lucía como un niño.

Alargó un brazo largo y rozó una de sus mejillas con el índice. Siempre le gustaron las pecas de Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi ya estaba habituado a ese gesto. Observó a Tsukishima hacia abajo, a sus ojos, y Tsukishima vio cómo se arrugaba su entrecejo.

—Este fin de semana tenemos la primera jornada de entrenamiento con el grupo Fukurodani. Aprovecha el momento para aclarar tus dudas.

—¿Qué se supone que tenga que decir?

—«Hola Akaashi-san, por favor no me escriba más cartas que para eso ya tengo un club de fans».

Tsukishima esbozó una sonrisa. Yamaguchi era un buen colega, y le tenía mucha paciencia. Yamaguchi le propuso jugar videojuegos y Tsukishima aceptó, aunque hubiese preferido estudiar trigonometría. Se les fue la hora en ello, y como ya era tarde, Tsukishima desenrolló el _futon_ de visitas y lo acomodó al lado de su cama.

—Tsukki, ¿has leído algo de _Kamen no kokuhau_?

Tsukishima negó con la cabeza.

—No. Siempre que lo abro, me distraigo buscando frases resaltadas.

—Es un libro… extraño.

—Siempre te han gustado los libros extraños.

—Pero este es distinto. Es extraño en otro sentido. No es como la _Guía del viajero Intergaláctico_ , por ejemplo.

—¿Es peor? —A Tsukishima no le gustaba la literatura absurda, aunque fuese ciencia ficción.

—Es… no lo sé. Quiero que lo leas Tsukki, y me digas qué piensas, ¿lo harás?

—Siempre te comento mis impresiones de los libros, ¿qué tiene este de especial?

—No, nada, prefiero que lo leas y me lo digas.

Fue demasiado intrigante para Tsukishima. Anotó en su _iPhone_ no olvidar leer la novela, y al día siguiente agarró el libro que no era suyo y lo metió en su mochila.

* * *

 **G** racias por sus rw, favs & follows.


	4. IV Recuerdos versus Corazonadas

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Akaashi envía a Tsukishima un libro antes que lo necesitara, y le advierte que no piense tanto en frases resaltadas que Tsukishima no encontró en el libro, pero sí en otro de Kageyama. Yamaguchi piensa que Akaashi puede ver el futuro.

* * *

 **IV**. Recuerdos versus Corazonadas

En Tokio, cercano a la medianoche, Akaashi pasó una mano por su frente y luego observó sus dedos.

Si le pidieran describirse con una sola palabra, Akaashi diría que esa palabra correspondía a _simple_. Era simple porque era fácil de entender y complacer. Antes de entrar en detalles sobre su simpleza, se justificaba siempre del mismo modo:

—Bokuto-san, quien es una persona simple, me entiende y complace sin que para él sea un misterio cómo hacerlo.

Esta justificación tenía validez solo si se conocía a Bokuto. Afortunadamente, daba la casualidad que Bokuto era amigo de medio mundo. Y Bokuto era una persona simple, fácil de entender y complacer. Si el rey de los simples podía entender y complacer a Akaashi, por deducción lógica, podría decirse que Akaashi era igual de simple que Bokuto o incluso más. El razonamiento simplista de Akaashi era otra prueba más de su carencia de complejidad, y si su deducción lógica está bien o mal planteada daba igual, porque de estar mal, corrobora aún más su punto de simplicidad.

Akaashi meneó los dedos de su mano y luego extrajo el _smartphone_ del bolsillo.

Al pasar la yema por su frente, sintió las gotas de sudor que le provocaba el estudio, la falta de aire acondicionado, y el calor que liberaba su casa por las noches. Pero también sintió algo que no debía estar allí. Una línea larga y delgada, áspera, rugosa, que cruzaba su frente de sien a sien: una cicatriz.

Limpió su sudor con el antebrazo y fotografió su frente, pero en la foto no halló rastros de alguna herida. Se sintió confuso. Desvió la mirada al reloj de mesa. Medianoche y el calor no daba tregua. Seguramente Karasuno estaba por abordar un bus rumbo a Tokio. Akaashi limpió el sudor de su mano en la camiseta y volvió la vista a su cuaderno. _Polinomios_. Qué manera de hacerlo transpirar.

Álgebra era de sus materias menos favoritas. Pensar en abstracto, multiplicar letras en lugar de números, reducir expresiones en paréntesis, e interpretar gráficos, eran cosas que no tenían sentido para él. Llevaba enfrascado en una guía de ejercicio más de una hora y, aunque al final lograba llegar al resultado, no entendía los procedimientos que seguía.

Comprendía el sentido e importancia del álgebra cada vez que encendía el televisor y sintonizaba programas de construcciones. Sin álgebra, por ejemplo, los puentes colapsarían en mitad de un atasco, o su casa se vendría abajo con temblor grado cuatro. No le asustaban ni atascos ni temblores porque confiaba en el ingeniero calculista de la empresa inmobiliaria tras los puentes y edificaciones, quien seguro era apoyado por una calculadora gráfica, una que pesaba dos kilos y era capaz de dibujar funciones complejas. Akaashi no invirtió mucho en su calculadora. Compró una en Akiba por mil yenes, que tenía forma de _tikachu_. Su cabeza insistía en que las letras no tenían sentido dentro de las matemáticas, quizá por eso le desagradaba tanto el álgebra. Seguro las matemáticas evitaban tragedias a gran escala; pero también sabían cómo provocaban tragedias a menor escala. Un reprobado podía significar fácilmente un año más de instituto. Akaashi se moriría si aquello pasaba.

—No te va a pasar —se recordó, intentando darse ánimos para seguir estudiando.

Aún si reprobaba álgebra, sus notas en historia y gimnasia compensaban. Lo máximo que podría pasar serían clases de recuperación.

Su teléfono sonó en ese momento. Bokuto, cómo no.

.

[00:05] Bokuto: ¿Sabes quién ganará la liga este año?  
[00:05] Bokuto: Ahh no, verdad que no funciona así.  
[00:05] Bokuto: Pero si te enteras, ¿me lo dirás? Di que sí.  
[00:06] Bokuto: Suerte mañana capitán Akaashi, iré a verte aunque digas que no.

.

Akaashi refunfuñó. Su amistad con Bokuto también era simple de comprender. Bokuto era un estridente, y Akaashi nunca entraba en su juego. Fin. Sin embargo, vía mensajes, Akaashi podía ser aún más simple.

.

[00:07] Akaashi: No puedes ir a verme.  
[00:07] Bokuto: Ehhh no seas amargado.  
[00:08] Akaashi: Irás solo a distraerme, así que no.  
[00:08] Akaashi: Me estás distrayendo ahora.  
[00:08] Bokuto: ¿Álgebra?  
[00:08] Akaashi: Adiós.

.

Apenas Bokuto recibió el mensaje de despedida fue que llamó a Akaashi. Si no atendía el teléfono Bokuto insistiría hasta quien sabe qué horas, así que, resignado a continuar la discusión, contestó con el altavoz encendido y tomó el bolígrafo, para intentar continuar con la guía de ejercicios.

—Bokuto-san, es verdad cuando te digo que estoy ocupado.

— _Akaashi, es medianoche, deberías estar durmiendo_.

—Entonces no me llames.

— _Iré a Fukurodani de todas maneras. Estarán los de Karasuno, ¿verdad?_

—¿Y qué con eso?

 _—Nunca los veo. ¿Te acuerdas que Tsukki y Hinata son nuestros amigos, cierto?_

Akaashi se concentró en su ejercicio. Multiplicación de polinomios, qué mierda era eso.

—¿Sabes algo de polinomios, Bokuto-san?

— _¡DUÉRMETE YA AKAASHI!_

No se acordaba. Qué se iba a acordar. Seguramente nunca supo. Pero Bokuto jamás reprobó nada en toda su vida. De algún modo u otro, el rey de los «mente simple» se las ingenió para pasar todos sus ramos con decencia. Quizá Bokuto no era tan simple después de todo.

—Si quieres que me duerma, entonces no me llames. Buenas noches Bokuto-san. —Akaashi cortó.

Volvió a pasar su mano por la frente y examinó sus dedos. Era difícil de explicar aquella _corazonada,_ pero intuía que la sensación áspera en sus yemas tras examinar su frente guardaba relación con el chico largo de Karasuno, Tsukishima.

Hace unas semanas sus pensamientos habían sido invadidos progresivamente por Tsukishima, lo que lo tenía bastante extrañado. Si bien Tsukishima no le desagradaba, realmente no eran amigos. Todo hubo comenzado durante la temporada de exámenes parciales. Cierto día que amaneció lloviendo, a Akaashi lo despertó una gotera sobre su cabeza. Él, que no era precisamente de buen despertar, tuvo que reunir paciencia para no estallar de rabia. Malditos sean todos los ingenieros calculistas que apretaban mal los botones en sus calculadoras gráficas. Malditos sean también los constructores tacaños que escatimaban en gastos.

—¡Papá! —gritó desde su habitación. Su padre, con el rostro lleno de espuma y una navaja de afeitar, asomó la cabeza a la habitación; Akaashi apuntó al techo—. Tenemos gotera.

El padre apremió a su hijo a que trajese un balde. Akaashi vació el contenido de su basurero sobre el escritorio, ayudó a su padre a arrimar la cama contra el armario y dejó el basurero bajo la gotera.

 _Tip, tip, tip…_

—Maldición. Todavía tengo que sacar mi ropa del armario —recordó Akaashi hijo.

Empujaron la cama hacia la ventana. La habitación ya era un desastre, y todavía no comenzaba el día.

—Al regreso del trabajo arreglaré esto.

—Llama a un fontanero, por favor.

—Los fontaneros no arreglan goteras, Keiji. Lo haré yo.

Vivían en una casa en los suburbios, y su padre, que no era tacaño ni le escaseaba el dinero, consideraba falto de hombría relegarle a un tercero las tareas domésticas. Un hombre debe procurar el sustento de su familia, en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. Akaashi padre combatía humedades, pintaba paredes, y destapaba cañerías, pero aún no les hallaba el punto a las goteras. La gotera en habitación de Keiji reaparecía todos los años con la temporada de lluvias, y Keiji, mientras se ataviaba con el uniforme de la escuela, empezaba a pensar en lo patética que podía llegar a ser su vida.

—Patética —repitió al pasar fuera de la biblioteca de su casa.

Aquella palabra —«patética»— la había oído en más de una ocasión de labios de Tsukishima. No era una expresión muy habitual, por eso le llamó la atención en su momento. Al pronunciarla por segunda vez, Akaashi tuvo aquello que Bokuto y él, a falta de una palabra mejor, llamaban «corazonada».

Bokuto fue quien acuñó aquella palabra para definir la situación de Akaashi, cuando tenían diez y nueve años respectivamente. Entonces Bokuto acababa de aprender la palabra «corazonada» luego de ver una película de samuráis de bajo presupuesto transmitida por la NHK.

—Se siente más como un _recuerdo_ —insistió Akaashi.

—No, no, no, Akaashi. Un recuerdo es una memoria de algo que ya ocurrió. Si no ha ocurrido, no hay nada qué recordar.

—¿Entonces?

—Es una corazonada.

—Pero no es algo cardiaco.

—¿Qué te parece _pálpito_?

—Peor. Bien, _corazonada_ será.

Y corazonada se quedó.

Tenía la _corazonada_ que Tsukishima esperaba la llegada de un libro de su biblioteca. Deslizó la puerta corredera, y una vez dentro, recorrió el librero con la mirada. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un delgado ejemplar de tapa blanda. _Kamen no kokuhaku_ , Mishima Yukio. No le extrañó que lo necesitara, ya que él mismo lo tuvo que leer el año anterior. Sostuvo el libro entre sus manos y meditó un momento.

Quizá sí se trataba de una memoria. Recordaba a Tsukishima pidiéndole aquel libro, solo que no podía precisar cuándo fue. Especialmente recordaba su voz dubitativa, al otro lado del teléfono. Akaashi agitó la cabeza. Cabía la posibilidad que se tratase de un sueño, pero la gotera del mal le hizo olvidarlo y confundirlo con un recuerdo. Sin embargo, no se sentía precisamente como un sueño. Hojeó el libro y se sorprendió con lo que se halló.

Frases, frases resaltadas en una primera edición. El inconsciente de Bokuto no tenía respecto por los bienes ajenos. _Genial_ …

Dejó la novela sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca, y volvió a su habitación en busca de papel autoadhesivo, en donde redactó una nota de disculpa por el estado del libro. De regreso en la biblioteca, pegó la nota en la primera página. Releyó las frases resaltadas. La curiosidad se interpuso al enojo. ¿Por qué precisamente esas frases estaban resaltadas? Como sugerencia, añadió en la misma nota de disculpa que no le pensara demasiado el significado. De todas maneras, había sido Bokuto quien lo hubo rayado, era un error buscarle un mensaje oculto a algo que quizá no fue otra cosa que un acto espontáneo.

Terminado aquello, Akaashi revolvió los cajones buscando algún sobre donde envolver el libro, sin éxito. Sabía que su madre había comprado papel de envolver, y luego de una inspección rápida, halló tras el librero un rollo de papel de estraza. Con eso bastaba. Una vez listo el paquete, llamó a Bokuto cuando aún no eran las siete de la mañana, y sin ninguna clase de rodeo —porque no le quedaban demasiados minutos en su plan de llamadas, y además recordó que estaba enojado—, le preguntó si sabía cuál era la dirección de Tsukishima.

— _Akaashi, ¿sabes qué hora es?_

—No rezongues que estoy bastante molesto contigo.

— _Te oyes molesto. ¿Qué hice ahora?_

—Estropeaste una primera edición.

— _Akaashi sabes que yo nunca haría eso._

—Pues lo has hecho.

 _—Espera, no me digas… ¿has vuelto con las corazonadas?_

—No. Sí. Quiero decir… —Al otro lado del auricular, Akaashi pudo oír risas—. Da igual eso ahora. ¿Te sabes la dirección de Tsukishima?

— _¿Para qué la necesitas?_

—¿Te la sabes? —repitió.

Bokuto, todavía soñoliento, le respondió que no sabía, no tenía idea dónde vivía _Tsukki_ , pero que lo averiguaría así, en un _splish-splash_. Y en un _splish-splash_ , Bokuto volvía a llamar a Akaashi.

— _¿Tienes donde anotar?_

—Un momento —Akaashi volvió a registrar los cajones del escritorio hasta hallar un estilógrafo. No rayaba. Siguió escarbando hasta hallar otro, idéntico al anterior y con tinta recargada—. Ahora sí.

Bokuto dictó una dirección que Akaashi escribió sobre el papel de estrazas con su letra pequeña y apretada. Ya no sentía tanto sueño, el malhumor mañanero se le disipaba, y de pronto le dieron ganas de charlar con Bokuto. Le preguntó si todo iba bien con él. Bokuto respondió que todo iba bien, aunque la universidad le daba mucho trabajo y ya no le era divertido leer. Se despidieron bajo la promesa de verse en _un día de estos_ , sin ponerle fecha al asunto, y eso fue todo, de momento.

En el camino a Fukurodani, Akaashi tomó un desvío hacia la oficina de correo. Se detuvo en la entrada. Seguía inquieto respecto a un punto. ¿De verdad Tsukishima le pidió aquel libro?

Ya podía imaginarse a Tsukishima murmurando «patético», como en sus recuerdos. No le iba a dar en el gusto. Compró en la misma oficina un sobre y una esquela, y redactó una segunda nota.

—Ábrelo cuando me lo pidas —murmuró mientras escribía. Tenía el presentimiento que así sería.

Y así ocurrió, más o menos. Una semana después, quizá abrumado de tanto estudio, más los efectos de la gotera, Akaashi cayó enfermo y Bokuto decidió cumplir con la promesa no firmada e invitarse para hacerlas de enfermero. Se trajo consigo a Kuroo, por algún motivo, y luego de desordenar la cocina, subieron a la habitación de Akaashi cargando una bandeja llena de frutas picadas.

—Los alimentos frescos te harán bien —dijo Bokuto muy seguro. Un remedio de abuela que conocían todos los Bokuto.

—¿De dónde sacaron tantas frutas?

—Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi. No cuestiones y come.

Kuroo encendió el televisor y se acomodó a los pies de la cama. Se hubo preparado su propio cuenco con frutas y, a diferencia de Bokuto, no tenía interés de hacerlas de enfermero. Bokuto acercó la silla giratoria del escritorio de Akaashi a la cabecera de la cama, se apropió de sus palillos, y le dio de comer a Akaashi en la boca, como si fuese un crio. Akaashi se sentía demasiado afiebrado como para abochornarse más, y resignado a su situación, se limitó a abrir la boca.

Intentaba seguirle el hilo a la conversación de Bokuto. A veces Kuroo aportaba algo a la conversación, a la par que cambiaba los canales de la televisión sin decidirse por ninguno. Se detuvo finalmente en una película muy antigua de dinosaurios, con monstruos interpretador por personas disfrazadas, y juegos de cámara para que las iguanas se vieran del tamaño de personas.

—Ese no es un dinosaurio —dijo Bokuto apuntando a una lagartija al que le habían pegado a la espina una aleta en papel maché.

Kuroo se engrifó.

—No te pongas quisquilloso. Es obvio que ninguno es un dinosaurio real.

—No me refiero a eso. Lo han presentado como un dinosaurio, pero esa especie técnicamente no lo era.

—Vas a saber tú más que la película.

—Es un _Dimetrodon_ , es un reptil.

—No te creo. Cómo es posible que alguien como tú sepa aquello.

—Una etapa dino-fan. Akaashi dile.

Akaashi, con los analgésicos surtiendo efecto, no dijo nada. Quería que Bokuto y Kuroo se desvanecieran, para él arrebujarse y dormirse en un parpadeo. Y por un momento, se durmió, hasta que Bokuto lo remeció sin piedad por los hombros y gritó:

—¡Akaashi ven! ¡Es Tsukki…shima!

Akaashi recibió el teléfono y tapó el auricular.

—¿Tsukishima?

—Karasuno es un colegio pobre al que les faltan libros. Anda, ayúdalo.

Akaashi no lo comprendió hasta que le preguntó a Tsukishima qué libro necesitaba.

—Kamen no kokuhaku —titubeó Tsukishima.

—¿ _Kamen no kokuhaku_? —Repitió. Su cerebro aletargado por los analgésicos empezó a hacer conexión—. ¡Ah! _Kamen no kokuhaku_ , claro... Debería llegarte en estos días, te lo envié la semana pasada.

Tsukishima le respondió que sí había recibido un paquete, pero no lo había abierto. El cerebro de Akaashi comenzó a trabajar más rápido. Tsukishima _recién_ le había pedido aquel libro. _Recién_. Aquella nota que escribió Akaashi, «ábrelo cuando me lo pidas», había sido la causante de la _corazonada_.

—¿No lo has abierto?

Necesitaba saber por qué le había hecho caso a la nota. Pero la respuesta que le dio no llegó a oírla. Un feroz estornudo salió de lo más profundo de sí con tanto estruendo, que se desequilibró y su cabeza se azotó contra el cuenco de la fruta. Kuroo y Bokuto estallaron en risas, su frente y cabello habían quedado bañados en restos de piña, banana picada, y _lychee_ en conserva. El idiota de Kuroo comenzó a sacar fotos con el teléfono de Bokuto, quien no paraba de reír. Menudo enfermero. Molesto, Akaashi se levantó de la cama rumbo al baño para examinar el daño. Todavía llevaba el móvil de Kuroo en mano y la llamada seguía corriendo. Pensó que sería descortés simplemente colgarle, y por cambiar de tema, mientras se quitaba la fruta del cabello, le preguntó a Tsukishima qué tal la capitanía. Tsukishima no respondió enseguida.

—¿Tsukishima? —repitió.

— _Akaashi-senpai, los de tercero aún no se han retirado_

Le tocó el turno a Akaashi de guardar silencio.

El propio Tsukishima le confesó, durante otra conversación telefónica, que lo nombraron capitán de Karasuno.

 _¿Cuándo precisamente?_

Uuhh, no podría decirlo. Sin embargo, aquello era un recuerdo muy claro en su memoria. Iba más o menos así:

Akaashi estaba recostado sobre la cama, la habitación estaba en penumbras. No hacía nada en particular, hasta que sonó su teléfono. El zumbido sumado al brillar de la pantalla le recordó a las luciérnagas. A ciegas, Akaashi corrió hasta el alfeizar de la ventana, donde el teléfono se cargaba.

— _Kei_ —contestó Akaashi.

Y Tsukishima, al otro lado de la línea, respondió:

— _¿Keiji-san?_

El corazón de Akaashi latió rápido. La voz de Tsukishima se oía suave, pero fatigada. Un largo silencio se prolongó entre ambos, y entonces…

Entonces Akaashi se dio cuenta que aquella llamada claramente no había ocurrido. Nadie le llamaba Keiji, salvo sus padres. Mucho menos _Keiji-san_. Se sintió desconcertado.

Su silencio quizá fue muy prolongado, porque cuando reparó nuevamente en el teléfono de Kuroo, se dio cuenta que Tsukishima había cortado. Observó confuso su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto de baño, con el cabello lleno de piña y bananas, y decidió echarle la culpa a la fiebre, los mocos, y el remedio casero de Bokuto.

Sin embargo, los días pasaron, y los recuerdos que podían ser corazonadas, continuaron.

Al pasar por fuera de una librería de segunda mano, recordó caminar detrás de Tsukishima, y contemplar su espalda delgada. Tsukishima le preguntó qué hacía, y Akaashi apuró el paso.

Durante un receso, tendido en el césped de la escuela, el roce del pasto largo le recordó al cabello de Tsukishima. Tsukishima le había preguntado si sabía cortar el cabello. Akaashi le respondió que podía intentarlo. El resultado era aceptable y Tsukishima sonrió. Fue la primera vez que Akaashi lo vio sonreír con tanta naturalidad y aquello le estremeció.

Al llegar a casa y encender la cafetera, el olor le transportó a una residencia universitaria. El lugar le hacía sentir incómodo, como un extranjero en un país lleno de costumbres opuestas, y sus manos tiraron de las mangas de una sudadera que le iba grande. Tsukishima asomó la cabeza desde el baño. Le dijo a Akaashi que se pusiera cómodo, y Akaashi pilló asiento entre dos torres de folios. El Tsukishima universitario le encantaba.

Y al recibir su examen parcial de álgebra, escuchó la risa burlona de Tsukishima en su oído, y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

A veces intentaba ir más allá del recuerdo y se concentraba en intentar contextualizar lo que en ningún caso pudo haber pasado. Pero lo único que conseguía Akaashi era oír a lo lejos el ruido de una radio desintonizada, y un sabor metálico le inundaba los labios. Allí siempre acaban sus corazonadas.

Ya eran las 00:25 en Tokio. Akaashi repasó su frente por última vez en la noche.

 _Keiji-san_ , dijo Tsukishima. ¿Y ese exceso de confianza mezclada con respeto? Pero se suponía era Bokuto el que pensaba cosas innecesarias, no él. Akaashi era una persona simple.

¿Cierto?

Una persona simple que no distingue recuerdos de corazonadas. _Corazonadas_ era una pésima palabra.

Se rindió frente al estudio. Cerró el cuaderno, se desnudó, y se metió a la cama. Karasuno llegaría a Tokio en no muchas horas, y quizá reencontrarse con Tsukishima le aclarase varias corazonadas suyas. Se durmió con aquella idea en la cabeza, y despertó sin recordar nada.

No recordaría hasta más tarde cuando llegase Karasuno, y lo primero en que repararan sus ojos fuera en una larga y delgada cicatriz atravesando toda la frente de Tsukishima.

* * *

 **G** racias por leer y el apoyo para conmigo, hasta la próxima semana, bye!


	5. V

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Akaashi confunde recuerdos con corazonadas; poco antes del entrenamiento del grupo Fukurodani, Akaashi sintió en sus dedos el roce de una cicatriz que no posee, pero que luego vería en la frente de Tsukishima.

* * *

 **V**

Lo más desagradable de un viaje era el hecho de trasladarse. Así lo veía Tsukishima quien, con sus algo más de 190 cm de estatura, no tenía un cuerpo pensado para el transporte público. La perspectiva de veinte minutos en una furgoneta era lo suficientemente abrumadora para disuadirlo de la idea de un viaje. Los asientos cuyos respaldos llegaban hasta sus hombros, con un espacio tan estrecho que no sabía cómo embutir sus largas piernas, eran una tortura. Especialmente si el camino era pedregoso, lleno de baches. De ser ineludible, Tsukishima prefería ir de pie en un tren de alta velocidad que en una furgoneta arrendada. Los trenes eran geniales.

Pero Karasuno no viajaba en tren porque de hacerlo, todas maneras debían abordar un autobús en la estación de Tokio para llegar a Fukurodani, y sin su consentimiento, el equipo optó por la furgoneta del infierno. A las tres de la mañana seguía sin conciliar el sueño. Por si no fuese poco su martirio, sus audífonos no lograban amortiguar del todo los ronquidos de Tanaka, y en su impaciencia, comenzaba a picarle la herida que se hizo en la frente hace unas cuantas horas.

Otro de los inconvenientes de tener una estatura fuera del promedio, eran las ramas de los árboles que se interponían en su camino. Fue su culpa caminar distraído, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera furia hacia el imbécil que podó mal la rama del cerezo que le abrió la frente de sien a sien.

—¡Tsukki! —gritó Yamaguchi mordiéndose los dedos—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—… Mis gafas.

Con el impacto volaron lejos. Hinata regresó con las gafas puestas.

—¡Estás ciego Tsukishima! Qué mareo.

—¿Puedes devolvérmelas?

—Gracias —añadió Yamaguchi por Tsukishima.

El entrenamiento hubo terminado antes aquel día. La furgoneta que los llevaba a Tokio partiría a las doce de la noche, y para dar tiempo a los desorganizados de preparar sus maletas, el entrenador Ukai —el desorganizado por excelencia—, despachó temprano al equipo. Para Hinata quien vivía lejos de la escuela, el horario de salida resultaba un problema, y Yamaguchi alias _el traidor_ , mencionó el tema justo delante de la madre de Tsukishima, un día que se quedó para la cena.

—Invita a ese chico Hinata, Kei —dijo la madre—. Que espere aquí hasta que se haga la hora de ir a Tokio.

A Tsukishima se le resbaló la comida que sujetaba entre sus palillos. No importaron sus réplicas, su madre llamó por el teléfono fijo a la madre de Hinata, y nuevamente sin su consentimiento, la decisión fue tomada.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —le preguntaría después a Yamaguchi.

—Lo siento Tsukki. No pensé que esto ocurriría.

—Qué fastidio.

—No es necesario dramatizar tanto.

—No estoy-

—Lo estás.

—Bien, como quieras. Pero no me dejes solo con Hinata.

Y allí estaban los tres, de camino a casa de Tsukishima, matando el tiempo mientras esperaban que se hiciera la hora para partir rumbo a Fukurodani. Hinata, quien arrastraba su bicicleta consigo, se emocionaba con todo lo que veía. Eran barrios nuevos para él, y Tsukishima comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Concentrado en ignorar a Hinata, pero desconcentrado en todo lo demás, terminó rajándose la cabeza con la rama del cerezo mal podado.

—Nunca había pensado en los inconvenientes de ser muy alto —dijo Hinata regresándole los lentes.

—Tú a cualquier cosa le llamas pensar.

—¡¿Qué dijiste Tsukishima?!

—Nada.

Una gota de sangre resbaló por el pómulo de Tsukishima. Yamaguchi le tendió un pañuelo.

—Tenemos que limpiarte esa herida, Tsukki.

Tsukishima negó con la cabeza.

—Es solo un rasguño.

—Pero Tsukki…

—Ustedes dos me volverán loco.

De todas maneras, Yamaguchi debía pasar a casa a recoger su bolso de viaje; Tsukishima no pudo zafarse del algodón untado en iodopovodina. Un amago de sonrisa asomó en los labios de Hinata al observar con qué fuerza y determinación Yamaguchi obligó a Tsukishima a tomar asiento en la taza de baño. Tsukishima también estaba sorprendido.

Yamaguchi… ¿era así de fuerte?

Solo se trataba de un rasguño. No era necesario causar tanto alboroto.

Qué fastidio. _Tsukishima 0 Yamaguchi 1_ , el perdedor aceleró el paso una vez abandonaron la casa.

—Siguiente parada, la casa de Tsukki —Yamaguchi se sabía ganador y sonreía.

—¿Está muy lejos de aquí?

—Está a dos calles. ¡Eh! ¡Tsukki! ¡No te adelantes tanto!

Tsukishima se detuvo a medio camino. No era como si estuviese molesto, pero…

—¿Estás molesto? —Yamaguchi, como siempre, adelantándose a sus pensamientos.

—No.

… pero de pronto se sentía inseguro.

Su madre que era aprensiva haría un alboroto debido a su frente rasgada. Luego repararía en los nuevos vendajes en sus dedos y aquello sería demasiado. «He criado unos hijos amantes del sadismo», le diría, porque se había convertido en su nueva muletilla.

Qué pereza. No era su mejor día. A todo aquello, había que sumarle la reunión con el consejero académico, que no fue bien. Más las futuras 48 horas en compañía de Hinata, de las cuales 40 además debía pasarla junto a su equipo, y quizá 28 horas con el grupo Fukurodani, empezaba a sentirse ansioso.

Voleibol intenso  
viaje en furgoneta  
el idiota de Lev

Akaashi y su letra apretada  
libros por leer  
frases sin resaltar

la vida…

Reanudó el paso cuando Yamaguchi y Hinata le dieron alcance. Sintió la mirada de Yamaguchi, y se vio obligado a esbozar una sonrisa «no te preocupes por mí». Yamaguchi miró de soslayo a Hinata. La sonrisa que Yamaguchi le devolvió a Tsukishima le decía «déjame al camarón a mí», y así lo hizo.

—Y Hinata, cómo te fue en los exámenes. Al parecer aprobaste todo…

Le fue bien, según dijo. Yachi-san le ayudaba con inglés, Tanaka resultó ser buen profesor de matemáticas, y las notas de gimnasia compensaban. Muy de carrerilla, también le agradeció a Tsukishima por su ayuda en literatura, geografía, y biología. La conversación se prolongó hasta que llegaron a casa de Tsukishima. Como hubo predicho, su madre se preocupó mucho, pero Yamaguchi nuevamente estaba ahí para ayudarlo. El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que Tsukishima habría sospechado. De pronto eran las tres de la mañana, estaba embutido en el estrecho asiento de una furgoneta, con las piernas agarrotadas, su cabeza dando tumbos contra el cristal, sin conciliar su sueño.

De haber algo de luz podría avanzar con la lectura del verano. Pero _Kamen no Kokuhaku_ estaba guardado en el bolsillo externo de su bolso deportivo, y su bolso, en el maletero. Así que, aunque tuviese una linterna a mano, solo se encontraba él con sus pensamientos.

El plan era quedarse dormido temprano y al día siguiente subirse los cascos y escuchar música en cada descanso. El nuevo plan era escuchar música toda la noche y al día siguiente asegurarse de llevar su libro a todos lados. Revisó el estado de la batería de su reproductor. Estaba siendo demasiado precavido, le iba a alcanzar batería de sobra. Se acomodó los cascos, deslizó una mano por el bolsillo del pantalón, y subió el sonido de la música dos rayitas. Adiós a los ronquidos de Tanaka, bienvenido a… _oh vaya._

La música tenía el poder de paralizarlo.

Una voz en ascenso suave y aguda. Una segunda voz gruesa que interrumpe con un _Stop._ Black Francis abre la melodía con un rasgueo de guitarra. La batería le marca el inicio a la guitarra eléctrica. Black Francis asume la voz principal. Los coros se escinden de la voz principal, sin abandonarla, sin acompañarla. La cabeza de Tsukishima sigue el ritmo que marca la batería. Al cerrar los ojos, una sucesión de imágenes estalla en su cabeza. Narices quebradas que sangran, palabras sucias que hacen sudar, una camiseta sin mangas pegada al pecho, una reunión de anónimos, y un edificio a punto de explotar [1]. Tsukishima intenta arrellanarse en su estrecho asiento. Antes que la canción termine, la vuelve a poner desde el inicio. Los dedos vendados de su mano derecha esperan la aparición del bajo.

Allí está. Una chispa recorre su espina.

Te la sabes ¿cierto?

Mi, mi, mi, mi.  
Do#, do#, do#, do#.  
Sol#, sol#, sol#, sol#.  
La, la, la, la-otravez.

Mi, mi, mi, mi.  
Do#, do#, do#, do#.  
Sol#, sol#, sol#, sol#.  
La, la, la, la-desdeelinicio

 _Con los pies en el cielo, y la cabeza en la tierra._

El consejero académico jamás podrá entenderlo.

 _Prueba este truco y gira. ¡Sí!_

Sus dedos índice y medio de su diestra imitan sobre su pecho el rasgar de las cuerdas del bajo. Su mano izquierda aumenta en cuatro rayitas más el volumen de la música. No va a dormir en toda la noche y tanto le importan las ojeras bajo sus ojos porque…

 _Tu cabeza colapsará si la tienes vacía_.

…Porque no hay nada de malo en pensar lo mismo una y otra y otra vez.

Y otra, y otra más, y más.

 _¿Dónde está mi mente?_

Quién sabe. De todos modos, no importa.

Quizá… quién sabe, quizá debería considerar seriamente estudiar algo relacionado con música. Por ejemplo… por ejemplo música. Pero con sus notas parecía un desperdicio a su talento intelectual, es lo que le dio a entender el consejero académico. Que un frustrado le sugiriera qué era mejor para él dada sus habilidades, más allá de molestarle, le pareció irónico. Sin embargo, — _¿Dónde está mi mente?—_ Tsukishima era de la misma idea. Por una razón estaba en un curso de preparación universitaria.

Ingeniería en sonido, podría estudiar algo así.

 _¿Dónde está mi mente?_

Últimamente, en cualquier lado.

Aún no llegaba a la mitad del libro, y ya sabía que no le gustaba. No podía negar que la prosa era prolija, y que la historia era inteligente, pero un libro va más allá de prosas e historias. Va también de la experiencia de abrir un libro, de hojearlo y olerlo. Cada vez que sus ojos navegaban en vertical por sus páginas delgadas y amarillas, sentía en las yemas la presencia de Akaashi, con resaltadores fluorescentes en sus manos, y los labios curvados en una sonrisa que le estremecía.

Le decía…

 _¿Dónde está?_  
 _Saliendo del agua, la veo nadando_. [2]

… le decía que había caído en su trampa.

La inflexión del bajo. Mi en 9, Mi en 7 hasta el infinito y… Y vuelve a 0 para nadar en las aguas del caribe y repetir todo desde el inicio.

Las canciones eran algo fácil de comprender, por fortuna. Las canciones que no fueran obras de genios como Mozart y sus pelucas chifladas, o el señor Mercury con su _vibrato_ que colapsaba rascacielos. Black Francis estaba bien para una noche con la cabeza llena de tribulaciones. Sus gustos musicales le iban por temporadas. Los Pixies estaban más que bien.

A su lado Yamaguchi dormía casi desde que arrancó la furgoneta. Su cabeza que daba tumbos en el vacío resbaló finalmente hasta el hombro de Tsukishima. No hizo nada por volver la cabeza de Yamaguchi a su lugar, y en lugar de ello, encajó su propia cabeza sobre la de su amigo. La canción cambió. Sus dedos siguieron, en silencio, los movimientos del bajo sobre su pecho; un _riff_ infinito. Se removió en su asiento una vez más, intentando olvidar que iba en un vehículo en una posición incomodísima. Que le esperaba un largo y agotador día. Que no sabía qué estudiar. Que preocupaba a Yamaguchi. Y que su frente le picaba.

Oh, la frente. Le estaba picando mucho.

 _¿Dónde está mi mente?_

Black Francis gritó _¡Hey!,_ cuando, finalmente, Tsukishima cerró los ojos.

.

.

Risas y _flashes_ despertaron a Tsukishima y Yamaguchi al otro día. Los chicos de tercero los habían descubierto durmiendo hombro con hombro, cabeza con cabeza, y eso dio pie a muchas bromas. Al menos eso mostraban las fotos de Ennoshita. Ennoshita era el peor de los de tercero.

—Espera, ¿qué es eso en la frente de Tsukishima? —preguntó Tanaka haciendo _zoom_ en la pantalla del teléfono de Ennoshita.

—Así que finalmente Yamaguchi le sacó las garras a Tsukishima.

—¡Ennoshita cómo dices eso!

—¿Los zarpazos en la frente son la verdadera defensa del mundo!

—¡Qué está diciendo el Noya ahora!

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Dejen de gritar! —gritó a su vez el entrenador.

Llegaron a Fukurodani sumidos en el silencio. El reproductor de música de Tsukishima se había descargado. Tsukishima también se tuvo que unir al silencio.

.

.

Fukurodani, ubicado en los suburbios, era una escuela enorme. La primera vez que la visitó, hace ya un año, Tsukishima no se dejó sorprender. Gimnasios de piso de madera, de cemento y de tatami; piscinas de cincuenta metros; canchas de fútbol, de futsal, varias canchas de tenis; una pista atlética, un diamante. A fin de cuentas, era una escuela poderosa. Qué otra cosa podía esperarse. Solo le faltaron los caballos.

La furgoneta aparcó cerca de los gimnasios. Tsukishima se estiró al apearse, intentando liberarse del sueño. Aunque pasó una noche pésima, se sentía de alguna manera optimista. Volver a empezar el ciclo de concentraciones una vez descendido del vehículo, le daba al panorama una perspectiva radicalmente distinta.

No le llevó mucho hallar su bolso en el maletero. Se apoyó en el chasis esperando a Yamaguchi que aún no se hacía con el suyo, respirando del aire mañanero. Era el momento ideal para tener una taza de té entre las manos. Pese a ya ser verano, había amanecido fresco. Todo pintaba a que sería un buen día. Entonces, vio a Akaashi.

Aguardaba de pie en la entrada del gimnasio uno. Estaba igual a como lo recordaba, con su cabello negro desordenado, y su mirada desganada. Comía una barra de cereal, quizá energética. Miraba en su dirección… lo miraba a él. Tsukishima no lograba enfocarlo bien, pero se dio cuenta, cuando Akaashi se llevó una mano a su propia frente, que sus ojos se habían detenido en la herida que se le extendía de sien a sien. Instintivamente Tsukishima se revolvió el flequillo y le dio la espalda.

—¿Yamaguchi te falta mucho?

—Hmmm…

—No te quedes de pie allí sin hacer nada Tsukishima —gritó Nishinoya sorprendiéndole por detrás—. Todavía hay que cambiarse de ropa, hay que desayunar, hay que acaparar el mejor sitio para nuestros _futones_.

Se dejó empujar por Nishinoya, intentando ocultar la cicatriz tras el flequillo. No había decidido si hablaría con Akaashi o no. Evitarlo, ignorarlo o pretender que nada había pasado. Tanaka se unió a ambos, y Tsukishima decidió que _fuese lo que debía de ser_.

—¡Buenos días! —saludaron Tanaka y Nishinoya a Akaashi. Tanaka agregó—: Saluda tú también, Tsukishima.

—Hola…

Akaashi abrió el envoltorio de una nueva barra energética. La mirada de Tsukishima con la de Akaashi se toparon solo un momento. La sensación fue igual a revivir los partidos de la temporada anterior. Una sonrisa que desbordaba condescendencia se asomó en los labios de Akaashi, como si se supiera vencedor de una batalla que aún no había empezado.

—¿Preparados para las penalizaciones?

Tanaka fue el único que reaccionó.

—¡Qué has dicho Fukurodani!

Nishinoya siguió empujando a Tsukishima hasta los interiores de Fukurodani. Y luego de que se vistieron y desayunaron, se cumplió un pronóstico que no extrañó a ninguno del equipo de cuervos: sin Kageyama para dirigirlos a todos, pagaron todas las penalizaciones. Al terminar los partidos del primer día, Tsukishima sentía que no le quedaba energía en el cuerpo. La porción de ramen que se sirvió en su pocillo era minúscula, y apenas se sentía capaz de masticarla. Pero volvió a acomodarse el flequillo y se armó de ganas.

Recibió un mensaje de Kuroo mientras comía. Yamaguchi, sentado a su lado, alcanzó a leer la pantalla. «Parece que no marcha bien sin su genio armador». Qué molesto.

—¿Con qué frecuencia te escribe Kuroo-san?

Tsukishima le dejó su teléfono para que lo descubriera por sí mismo. La conversación con la que se halló Yamaguchi era más bien un monólogo.

—Le da por temporadas —explicó Tsukishima—. Puedes corroborarlo observando la fecha de los mensajes. Al menos son mensajes. Bokuto-san en cambio, solo _memes_.

—¿Bokuto-san tendrá mucho tiempo libre?

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene la agenda llena —explicó Akaashi. Él y su bandeja tomaron asiento frente a Tsukishima y Yamaguchi. Los rostros consternados de los dos Karasuno le obligaron a añadir—: Este puesto no estaba reservado, ¿cierto?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. La aparición de Akaashi los tomó desprevenidos. Acostumbrados a hablar entre ellos, era una situación extraña para ambos. Especialmente considerando que era Akaashi, _precisamente Akaashi_ , quien los interrumpía.

—Lo siento —dijo sin parecer que lo sintiera del todo. Separó sus palillos—. Llevaba todo el día intentando hablar contigo, pero era un poco difícil. Pero puedes quedarte —se apresuró a añadir al notar que Yamaguchi parecía que se apartaba de la mesa—, ehh… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien.

—Ya.

Akaashi alargó una mano y le apartó el flequillo de la frente. Sus dedos rozaron accidentalmente la cicatriz oculta. Tsukishima se hizo hacia atrás.

—¿Akaashi-san? ¿Qué haces?

—Lo siento yo… —Akaashi se observó los dedos que acababan de rozar la cicatriz de Tsukishima—. ¿Qué hablábamos? Me he desconcentrado.

—No habíamos empezado a hablar nada.

—De hecho —intervino Yamaguchi y se volvió rojo—, Tsukki esperaba poder conversar contigo.

—No —contradijo Tsukishima. ¡Increíble! Traicionado por su mejor amigo. El rostro de perplejidad de Akaashi le obligó a explicarse—. Es decir… sí hay un tema, pero no es realmente algo que me urja saber… es una tontería…

—¿Ah sí? —Akaashi pasó sus ojos de Tsukishima a Yamaguchi, y luego nuevamente a Tsukishima—. Pero a lo mejor no es una tontería. Dime de qué se trata.

Tsukishima bajó las manos de la mesa a su regazo para pellizcarlas. Los vendajes que llevaba aquel día estaban un poco flojos.

—Es sobre un libro que le enviaste hace unas semanas —explicó Yamaguchi. Akaashi le dirigió la palabra a Tsukishima.

—Ahh. ¿Te llegó bien?

—Sí… Y muchas gracias por el envío. Pero…

—Ya —interrumpió Akaashi. Parecía irritado—. Ya lo sé, está muy estropeado, ¿cierto? Tienes que saber que jamás rayaría un libro, jamás. Especialmente si se trata de una primera edición. Es algo que me tiene muy a disgusto.

—De eso justamente se trata. Aunque debo reconocer que se nota el uso, en general está bien cuidado.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que en el libro no hay ninguna raya.

—No te creo.

—Lo tengo aquí, puedo mostrártelo.

Akaashi suspiró aliviado al observar el libro y notar con sus propios ojos que allí no había nada. Le debía una disculpa a Bokuto. Eso sin dudas lo hubo soñado. Sin embargo, allí estaban Tsukishima y su amigo el pecoso, esperando alguna clase de aclaración. Y él, ¿cómo dárselas sin que sonara extraño? ¿O lunático?

—Es difícil de empezar a explicar —retomó Akaashi. Hojeó el libro nuevamente para asegurarse. Las páginas, un poco sucias, estaban sin rayas—. El día que te envié el libro me despertó una gotera sobre mi cabeza y… quizá, en el estado de somnolencia, confundí un sueño con la realidad. Era muy temprano.

—¿Es una broma?

—Te prometo que no es una broma, no soy esa clase de persona. Pienso que soñé que me pedías un libro, y al pasar por fuera de la biblioteca de casa, creí que se trataba de un hecho. _Kamen no Kouhaku_ es común leerlo en preparatoria. Yo lo leí en segundo. Bokuto-san lo leyó en tercero, después que yo. Y, no lo sé. Me escucho y ni yo le encuentro el sentido… es un poco embarazoso. Fue una coincidencia.

—¿Coincidencia?

—Coincidencia —insistió.

—Había una nota junto al libro. Me pedías no abrir la encomienda hasta que yo mismo te lo pidiera. ¿Qué significa…?

—Realmente no soy nadie en las mañanas —atajó Akaashi que empezaba a exasperarse—. Despierto pésimo. Tengo las peores ideas.

Tsukishima miró de reojo a Yamaguchi.

—Entonces esto no es parte de ninguna broma.

—Te repito que no soy esa clase de persona. Además, suena a una broma muy elaborada, me da pereza.

Tsukishima no quiso seguir presionando. La versión de Akaashi, en la que todo parecía ser una gran coincidencia, era menos abrumadora, y lo prefería así. No se lo terminaba de creer, pero había sido un día agotador y ya no quería más guerra. Le producía cierto recelo notar que Akaashi parecía incluso aliviado que el interrogatorio hubiese terminado, pero aquello, fuese imaginación suya o no, decidió ignorarlo.

Luego llegó un chico de Fukurodani a sentarse junto a Akaashi, acaparando toda su atención. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi abandonar el comedor después de cenar, y salieron al jardín para buscar constelaciones y hablar entre ellos. La opinión de Yamaguchi no difería de la de Tsukishima. Luego de aquella conversación impredecible, Akaashi le parecía un sujeto extraño. Seguramente siempre lo había sido, pero el año anterior, con Bokuto-san causando alboroto y acaparando la atención, su extravagancia logró pasar desapercibida. A Tsukishima le parecía una hipótesis razonable.

¿Una tercera opinión?

—¡Yachi-san! —gritó Yamaguchi agitando los brazos en al aire. Yachi-san se sobresaltó, pero cuando reparó en Yamaguchi, sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y corrió hasta ellos. Les preguntó qué hacían. Yamaguchi apuntó al cielo—. ¿Conoces de constelaciones?

—Solo sé que son figuras formadas por las estrellas.

—Tsukki conoce algunas, y me está enseñando.

—Tsukishima-kun sabe de muchas cosas. ¿Cuáles identificas?

—Ahora se ven piscis y aries. Acuario en teoría también está, pero no logro encontrarla. Capricornio debería aparecer en un par de horas.

Yachi-san levantó la mirada y Tsukishima le mostró aries que, a su juicio, era una constelación estúpida, pero fácil. Yachi siguió con la mirada las líneas imaginarias que salían de los dedos de Tsukishima y pudo dar finalmente con la constelación. Se volteó orgullosa hacia Tsukishima.

—Tsukishima-kun, dime, ¿ya no ves bien con esas gafas?

—¿Por qué sabes?

—Estás entrecerrando mucho los ojos.

—Tengo hora con el oftalmólogo la próxima semana.

—¿Te dificulta para jugar?

—No realmente. El balón es un objeto grande, no me resulta un problema seguirlo.

—Hinata dice que estás ciego —se atrevió a decir.

—Y lo sostengo —el propio Hinata hizo aparición, junto a Nishinoya y Tanaka. Los tres demandaron que se les dijera dónde estaba aries, y cuando Tanaka descubrió que piscis también era visible, obligó a Tsukishima que se la enseñara. El buscar una tercera opinión sobre Akaashi pasó al olvido, y todo aquel tema fue archivado y guardado mientras se entretenían uniendo estrellas.

Con el cansancio acumulado, a Tsukishima no le costó conciliar sueño. Al día siguiente se había liberado de las ojeras y recuperado el apetito. Tras desayunar y asearse, en vista que disponía de tiempo, aprovechó para avanzar con la lectura del verano. Regresó al comedor junto a la novela, y se ubicó en un puesto cercano a la puerta, lejos de quienes seguían desayunando. Todavía iba por el principio y no lograba hacerse una idea hacia dónde se dirigía la historia, si acaso se dirigía a alguna parte. La prosa que no era fácil exigía concentración de su parte, y aunque los estudiantes hablaban y metían bullicio, Tsukishima tenía la habilidad de poner su alrededor en silencio.

.

.

—Ohoho, ¿ _Kamen no kokuhaku_? ¡Tsukki! ¡Por qué lees en una concentración de voleibol!

Una mano grande y gruesa capturó su libro. Los ojos redondos y ambarinos de Bokuto se toparon con los suyos también redondos y ambarinos, y por un breve instante se encontró consigo mismo. La respuesta se le atoró en la garganta. No estaba habituado a ver a Bokuto sin ropas deportivas, y no se lo habría imaginado con una camiseta polo. En el bolsillo de esta colgaban tres resaltadores de colores, y sus cejas siempre blancas las llevaba pintadas de rosa y de verde.

Akaashi se acercó corriendo hasta ambos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no vinieras.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Qué forma de recibirme es esa!

—¿Qué ocurrió con tus cejas?

—Mi hermana —explicó Bokuto restándole importancia—. Estábamos pintando. ¿El entrenador?

—¿Tú eres al que mandó por las cajas de isotónica? Qué arriesgado.

—¡Akaashi! ¡No lo digas de esa manera!

La risa que se le escapó a Tsukishima recapturó la atención de Bokuto. Giró un asiento para sentarse a su lado, hojeando la novela con el ceño fruncido. Ya no quedaban alumnos en el comedor, pero se sentía bullicio en los pasillos, indicio de que aún no reiniciaban los partidos. Quizá porque sabía que tenía el tiempo de su parte es que Bokuto había empezado a hablarle. Pese a que Tsukishima no le hubo preguntado, Bokuto explicó que el entrenador le contactó aquella misma mañana para encomendarle la noble e importante tarea de traer unas cajas con preparados de isotónicas que olvidó recoger de una tienda de suplementos. Definitivamente había sido el entrenador y no él quien había llamado, y le recalcó a Akaashi mucho aquel punto.

Se suponía que era su día libre para descansar y jugar con su hermanita, pero se le acababa de confiar una misión extremadamente importantísima. No tuvo más remedio que traerla consigo. Bokuto levantó a la criatura que se había escondido tras su hermano, sentándola sobre sus piernas. Sus ojos como faros iguales a los de su hermano, no se apartaban de Tsukishima. Bokuto no tardó en darse cuenta de ello.

—Le llama la atención tu cabello —dijo divertido; se volvió a su hermana—. Este flamenco de aquí se llama Tsukki. Dile: «hola hermanito flamenco».

La chica negó con la cabeza. Agarró uno de los resaltadores del bolsillo de Bokuto y se lo extendió a Tsukishima.

—¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó Tsukishima a Bokuto, recibiendo el resaltador.

—Dile cómo te llamas, hermanita. Dile a Tsukki tu nombre… Oh, ¿por qué te acobardas? Se llama Rino. Rino-chan. Creo que tiene tres años, no me acuerdo.

—Cómo es posible que no te acuerdes.

—Soy un pésimo hermano, Tsukki. ¿Pero sabes en qué soy muy bueno? En literatura japonesa.

Tsukishima pensó que debió haberlo vaticinado desde que vio los resaltadores en el bolsillo de Bokuto. Akaashi intentó detenerlo, pero en su apuro, tropezó con una de las cajas llenas de isotónicas que trajo Bokuto. Bokuto destapó el resaltador verde, abrió el libro en una de las páginas del final, y trazó dos rayas verticales.

—Esto es lo más importante del libro —le dijo Bokuto, entregándoselo—. Si lo entiendes, lo entiendes todo.

—¡Bokuto-san! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no puedes ir rayando libros ajenos!

—¡Pero Akaashi! A Tsukki no le importa.

—Se llama Tsukishima. Y ese es _mi_ libro.

—Oh…

Rino-chan aplaudió. El escándalo recién provocado la había alegrado. Bokuto se disculpó como pudo, una y otra vez. Akaashi no se atrevió a mirar a Tsukishima. Y Tsukishima…

Cargaba ya con suficientes preocupaciones. Los inconvenientes de su altura, su desempeño deportivo, las reuniones con el consejero académico, la miopía creciente, los molestos mensajes de Kuroo, los todavía más molestos mensajes de Bokuto, todo el tema de la capitanía, Yamaguchi que se preocupaba por él, su madre que también se preocupaba por él, Hinata que no sabía por qué le preocupaba a él, la frente rasgada, la delegada de curso que insistía en comparar resultados…

Librarse de las frases resaltadas, aceptar que todo había sido una curiosa coincidencia, se sintió bien mientras cazaba constelaciones en el cielo. Todo fue una coincidencia, nada más que una coincidencia. Sigamos adelante.

Entonces lee la primera frase resaltada por Koutarou y siente que pierde los colores:

«"Un sodomita es un sodomita ¿no lo sabías? Un _homo"_ »

No tenía nada de malo pensar lo mismo una y otra y otra vez. Siempre y cuando pensara lo mismo una y otra y otra vez, y sin añadir nuevos problemas a ellos. Pero de pronto, aunque para él carecía de sentido o relación, era incapaz de dejar de pensar en los mensajes de Kuroo sin leer que se le acumulan en su bandeja de entrada.

«"Ahora me entero que Proust era eso" repuse yo». La segunda frase que resaltó Bokuto.

Con dieciséis años, se es demasiado adolescente, incluso. Sus problemas son su mala condición física, su miopía, la gente en general, y dejaba de contar. Y quiere que sus problemas sean su mala condición física, su miopía, y la gente, fin.

Lo embargó un frío que, en verano, no se explicaba — _¿Dónde está mi mente?_ —. Necesitaba ir al baño a refrescarse antes de iniciar las prácticas, con urgencia. Se despidió de Bokuto, de su hermanita Rino-chan. También se despidió de Akaashi, aunque sabía que volvería a encontrarlo en el gimnasio. Solo quería huir de allí. Cerró el libro y huyó lo más rápido que pudo con sus frases resaltadas.

«"Un sodomita es un sodomita ¿no lo sabías? Un _homo"_ »

Sí, claro que lo sabía.

* * *

[1] Referencia a _Fight Club_ , película en la que usan la canción que se presenta a continuación (ver sig nota)

[2] _Con los pies en el cielo, y la cabeza en la tierra / Prueba este truco y gira. ¡Sí! / Tu cabeza colapsará si la tienes vacía. / ¿Dónde está mi mente? ¿Dónde está mi mente? ¿Dónde está? / Saliendo del agua, la veo nadando._ Traducción libre y sujeta a críticas del tema _Where is my maind,_ del grupo Pixies

 **G** racias por seguir esta historia. Nos volvemos a leer la próxima semana, queridos :)


	6. VI

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Las frases resaltadas aparecen en el libro que Akaashi le envió a Tsukishima, todo gracias a Bokuto-san y los resaltadores de su hermana Rino.

* * *

 **VI**

Desde que coincidían en salón, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima trataban de ubicarse en asientos contiguos. Les gustaba al lado de la pared, Tsukishima en la última fila, Yamaguchi delante de él. El primer día de clase Yamaguchi obligaba a Tsukishima a acelerar sus pasos camino de la escuela, y de aquella forma, llegar de primeros para hacerse de buenos puestos que se ajustaran a sus requerimientos. Un esfuerzo en vano, descubrirían luego. Transcurrido el primer mes de clase, por motivos que no lograban explicarse, los profesores terminaban sentándolos en extremos opuestos.

Mientras lanzaban piedras al riachuelo que corría bajo ellos, Yamaguchi exteriorizó lo que ambos venían sospechando desde hace un tiempo:

—Debemos conversar menos durante las horas de clase.

Tsukishima no acotó al respecto. Acababa de ver una carpa de río.

.

.

Tsukishima no había tenido ocasión de hablar con Yamaguchi respecto a su breve encuentro con Bokuto y las frases resaltadas. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Se decidió a contárselo una vez terminado el fin de semana de entrenamiento, pero el lunes siguiente Yamaguchi no se apareció por la escuela. Le molestó su ausencia. No recordaba que Yamaguchi se encontrase en mala forma el día anterior o que estuviese enfermo. A la hora del almuerzo dejó los cascos a un lado y acomodó el _iPhone_ entre la oreja y el hombro.

— _¡Tsukki! Pensaba que no llamarías._

—Yamaguchi no digas eso.

 _—¿Cómo estás?_

—Una persona que falta a clases no puede ser la primera en preguntar «cómo estás».

— _Lo siento, Tsukki_.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

— _Sí, estoy bien…_

No había logrado distinguir en la voz de Yamaguchi ningún signo de enfermedad. No se oía ni gangoso ni ronco ni somnoliento. Aquello lo desconcertaba. Algo extraño había ocurrido.

—Yamaguchi dime qué sucedió.

— _Pero te vas a burlar de mí._

Yamaguchi era una persona desafortunada. Tenía mal karma, algo lamentable hizo en una vida pasada, por ello fue que, al salir de casa, una abeja le picó en la cara inflándolo como rana. Su situación actual era estable, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía afiebrado. Los médicos aseguraban que lo peor ya había terminado, y por un tema de precaución más que nada, permanecería hospitalizado todo el día.

—¿Estás en el hospital ahora?

 _—Te digo que estoy bien._

—No sabía que eras alérgico.

 _—Ha sido una sorpresa para mí también_.

—Oye… ponte bien.

— _¿Alguna novedad en la escuela?_

—Nada muy interesante, lo típico. Entregaron los resultados del examen de inglés.

— _Oh. Está bien. Espántame_ _. Podré soportarlo._

—En realidad aprobaste por cinco puntos.

— _¿De verdad? ¡Finalmente!_

—Deberías tenerte un poco más de fe.

Conversaron cerca de quince minutos. Podrían haber seguido conversando por otros quince más, sin embargo, Yamaguchi sabía que Tsukishima debía almorzar. Le pidió que lo excusara frente al equipo de vóley, pero que no entrara en detalles sobre su situación porque no quería preocupar a nadie. Seguramente a quién no quería preocupar era a Yachi-san, pensó Tsukishima pero prefirió no decirlo. Al colgar, Tsukishima reparó en que le habían llegado dos nuevos mensajes de Kuroo. Los ignoró.

La delegada reparó en que Tsukishima almorzaba solo. Sin consultarlo con él, aproximó su mesa hacia la del muchacho y desenfundó su propio _bento_. La lluvia se hacía oír a través de la ventana abierta. Tsukishima también abrió la ventana más cercana para ahogar la charla de la delegada, sin demasiado éxito. Algo le hablaba sobre economía. Importaciones de salmones. El precio del pescado. ¿Por qué alguien tendría interés en esos temas? Tsukishima prefería hablar de la ecología de criaturas marinas que de su potencial alimenticio y valor en el mercado.

Lo cierto es que los días sin Yamaguchi se hacían eternos.

—¿Yamaguchi-kun?

El profesor Ichikawa, el encargado del salón y quien los sentó en pupitres opuestos aquel año y el anterior, acababa de asomar su cabeza al interior del salón. Instintivamente observó hacia Tsukishima. Tsukishima instintivamente miró a su lado. Pero a su lado no estaba Yamaguchi, sino la delegada, y ella tomó aquel gesto como una invitación a responder la pregunta formulada.

—Yamaguchi-kun no ha venido a clases hoy, profesor.

—Tsukishima-kun dile a Yamaguchi-kun que tiene que entregarme su papeleta de elección de carrera. Es el único que no me la ha entregado aún.

Tsukishima asintió.

Así que Yamaguchi había postergado aquello. No estaba enterado, y descubrirlo de boca del profesor le dejó irritado. En realidad…, ellos no siempre se lo contaban todo. Pero eso no quería decir que no supieran qué ocurría con el otro. Sus temas de conversaciones recurrentes eran las «otras personas». Se entretenían criticando a la distancia, burlándose de lo que veían, y riendo al imaginar situaciones hipotéticas protagonizadas por el enemigo del momento. No tenía nada de malo hacer aquello.

Por ejemplo, decía Yamaguchi:

—¿Te has fijado en las calcetas de Lev?

Y Tsukishima, al observar a la _Kitty-chan_ estampada, se afirmaba el estómago de la risa.

Olvidaban hablar de las frases resaltadas, de los hermanos de nombre Akiteru, y de las elecciones de carrera. En cambio, siempre podían burlarse de Lev.

—… Y por ello el salmón extranjero no es tan rojo —terminó de hablar la delegada.

Apenas Yamaguchi se reintegrase a clases, Tsukishima se iba a burlar con él de la exéntrica de la delegada. No volvería a llevar salmón como almuerzo, eso era seguro. Sin acabar su comida, dejó los palillos sobre su _bento_ , juntó las manos en señal de agradecimiento, y la jornada académica continuó lenta, con exceso de tedio. Por fortuna, se había comprometido con Hinata a explicarle —otra vez— aquello de la meiosis, así que no tuvo remordimientos en huir del salón de los primeros, dejando a Takizawa con la palabra en la boca. Como si su tiempo estuviese a disposición de todos los idiotas que se cruzaban en su órbita.

Pero la delegada le dio alcance en las escaleras, cuando no era uno era el otro. ¿Por qué todos quería hablarle? ¿Con él precisamente, quien no tenía nada de agradable? ¿Acaso la delegada quería seguir platicándole sobre pescados? _Por supuesto que no_ , se recriminó a sí mismo. Un tema de conversación tan absurdo, en boca de una persona de buenas calificaciones, solo podía indicar hacia una dirección.

—Nada más quería agradecerte por lo de hoy. —A medida que hablaba, las mejillas de la delegada adquirían temperatura—. Tuvimos un almuerzo entretenido.

Incapaz de retribuir algo amable, Tsukishima decidió permanecer callado.

—Ojalá lo… repitamos. O no. Ay, te retraso. Lo siento… Como sea…

—Nos vemos mañana —atajó Tsukishima—. Con permiso.

De alguna manera, aquella conversación incómoda era culpa de Yamaguchi. Pero una chica inteligente como lo era ella, en algún momento debería darse cuenta que era una pérdida de tiempo seguir insistiendo. Iba a aferrarse a aquella idea.

Le llegó algo de _Floyd_ desde los audífonos caídos. _El lunático está en el césped_. Se reacomodó los cascos sobre las orejas; le gustaba _Floyd_. Una máquina expendedora llamó su atención y terminó comprando una soda sabor limón. Hundió la pestaña. Las burbujas de la gaseosa chispearon dentro de la lata, intentando escapar hacia el exterior. Solo escapó el aroma a limón artificial. _El lunático está en mi sala._ ¿Cómo negarse a beber? El líquido helado burbujeó sobre su lengua. Enseguida comprendió que fue un error. Un mal sabor se extendió sobre su paladar y tuvo que tragar muy a disgusto. Sintió cómo se le enfriaba la cabeza. Limón dulce no es verdadero limón. _El lunático está en mi cabeza **[1]**_. Tenía que dejar esa costumbre de elegir gaseosas únicamente por lo llamativo de la lata. No supo qué hacer con el resto de su gaseosa. Yamaguchi era quien acostumbraba a terminarse su mala elección de bebida.

Llegó a la sala del club de vóley con sus dedos sobre la lata, siguiendo la línea del bajo de la canción que escuchaba en aquel momento. Ya estaban algunos de tercero allí. Saludó sin quitarse los cascos y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la taquilla en la que acostumbraba dejar sus pertenencias. Nishinoya, a su lado, no le quitaba los ojos. Finalmente se bajó los cascos hasta el cuello.

—¿Quieres? ¿Es de limón?

Nishinoya recibió la lata, dio un pequeño sorbo antes de entregarle la bebida a Tanaka que estaba a su lado. Parecía inconforme.

—¿Qué pasa con Yamaguchi? —dijo finalmente. Tanaka se trapicó con la bebida—. ¿Se han peleado?

—¿Qué?

—¡Se han peleado! —corroboró Tanaka con los ojos como platos.

—¡POR QUÉ! —Hinata, que acababa de entrar al vestuario, entró al trapo.

Tsukishima no podía creer su día. Los mente-simple son una espina en el culo y la ausencia del mejor amigo provocaba también ese tipo de incidentes. Lo anotaría todo para después quejarse con Yamaguchi. Almuerzos incómodos, conversaciones desagradables, y bebidas aún más desagradables. La alergia al veneno de las abejas era la verdadera desgracia en este mundo.

.

.

Tsukishima se dio cuenta que no era el único a quien le faltaba un brazo, por plantearlo de alguna manera. Pensaba que la relación entre Hinata y Kageyama no pasaba más allá de compañeros de vóleibol. De todas maneras, no era como si reparase mucho en el mundo de Hinata y Kageyama.

Hinata entendió _más o menos_ la meiosis. Cuando Tsukishima se rindió, dibujos Yachi-san aparecieron al rescate. Todavía no entendía por qué Hinata seguía preguntándole a él, siendo que con Yachi-san era con quien más aprendía y se llevaban mejor. Además, las notas de Yachi-san eran de las mejores en prácticamente todas las materias. A Yachi-san, al igual que a Tsukishima, solo le bajaba el promedio la gimnasia.

—A nosotras nos exigen llegar hasta el ciclo siete en la prueba de los 20 metros —le explicaba Yachi-san a Hinata—, pero, aunque lo intento, no soy capaz de llegar ni a la mitad. La profesora es muy exigente conmigo.

Tsukishima nunca había sentido que tenía algo en común con Yachi-san hasta ese momento. Hinata, como sospechaba, llegaba hasta el ciclo trece y podría seguir corriendo mucho más de ser posible. Aquello no le hizo gracia.

El segundo día que faltó Yamaguchi, fue un poco mejor para Tsukishima. Yachi-san, en un arranque de coraje nada propio, se pasó por su salón y lo invitó a almorzar con ella y Hinata en la azotea, aprovechando que al fin no llovía. Tsukishima reunió sus cosas y subió tras ellos. Efectivamente, hacía buen tiempo.

—Tsukishima-kun, ¿nunca terminas de comer tu almuerzo? —preguntó Yachi-san. Hinata había acabado su _bento_ y le robaba calamares a Tsukishima. Tsukishima detuvo a Hinata antes de responder.

—Dan muy poco tiempo para almorzar.

—Así que se trataba de eso.

—Y también, —A Tsukishima no le pareció correcto dejar a Yachi-san con una información a medias— me gusta dejar un poco de comida para la tarde.

—Tsukishima come muy poco —se quejó Hinata—. Así no vas a desarrollar ningún músculo.

—Y tú vas a desarrollar muchos.

—¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

Hinata se comió todos los calamares fritos de Tsukishima en plan venganza. Yachi-san, horrorizada, extendió su _bento_ lleno de verduras cocidas hacia Hinata, y le rogó que, si tenía hambre y quería seguir comiendo, que mejor picara en su plato, o Tsukishima podría desmayarse y terminar en los huesos.

Tsukishima admitió que las palabras de Yachi-san le ofendían.

Yachi-san casi murió de un infarto.

Hinata se abalanzó sobre Tsukishima por decirle aquello tan grosero a Yachi-san.

Tsukishima, _bento_ , mesa, Yachi-san, y Hinata, todos cayeron al suelo, rodaron, y finalmente, rieron.

La risa de Yamaguchi no estuvo entre ellos. Un dejo de remordimiento se apoderó de Tsukishima, pero evitó pensar más en ello. No tenía nada de malo un buen día sin Yamaguchi.

Permanecieron recostados sobre la loza de la azotea. Las nubes blancas y algodonosas se recortaban nítidas sobre el cielo azul, formando figuras. Hinata vio un mapache _tanuki_. Tsukishima una mantarraya. Yachi-san veía el mapache de Hinata, la mantarraya de Tsukishima, y también una gacela, un dragón recostado sobre un lecho de flores, y una botella de leche.

—¿De verdad puedes ver todo eso? —preguntó Hinata—. Yachi-san tiene mucha imaginación.

—Hitoka —corrigió ella.

—¿Hitoka? —repitió Hinata adquiriendo el fulgor de su cabello.

—Somos amigos. Los considero mis amigos.

—Está bien, Hitoka-san —dijo Tsukishima con voz cancina. Yamaguchi debió estar allí con ellos en aquel momento, quizá Kageyama también. Se levantó del piso de los primeros y extendió sus dos brazos para ayudar a Hitoka a ponerse en pie. No tuvo el mismo detalle con Hinata.

Cuando bajaron de la azotea, con sus cabellos revueltos y las ropas sucias de arroz, Tsukishima aprovechó la oportunidad de despedirse de _Hitoka-san_ por su nombre. La delegada alcanzó a oír aquel cambio en el trato y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tsukishima no se alegró por ella, pero se sintió más aliviado. Al terminar la hora de clase, no se sintió culpable cuando tuvo que abordar a la delegada para pedirle un pase para fotocopiar sus cuadernos. Quería llevarle a Yamaguchi las materias. Se suponía que ya había regresado del hospital y que guardaba reposo en casa. La chica lo acompañó hasta la sala de maestros.

—Eres un buen amigo, ¿cierto? ¡Ah! ¡Qué pregunta más idiota! Perdóname por favor.

Tsukishima permaneció en silencio. Recibió las fotocopias, dio las gracias, y se marchó sin mirarla.

.

.

Al llegar la noche, con una carpeta gorda en guías, fotocopias, y exámenes de Yamaguchi bajo el brazo, dudó en contarle de sus últimos dos días a su amigo.

Yamaguchi se encontraba bien. Se veían los rastros de dos picaduras, una en el párpado, y otra bajo la oreja. Su rostro seguía hinchado, pero decía Yamaguchi que le hubiese visto recién picado. Las fotos que le enseñó eran horribles. Tsukishima se acomodó al lado de su _futon_ , examinando las arrugas del pijama de Yamaguchi, que eran las mismas arrugas de sus sábanas. Le entregó la carpeta para que la ojeara.

—Los profesores no pierden ningún minuto —se quejó Yamaguchi—. Inglés, vaya… qué nota más mediocre. ¿Revisaste el examen por mí?

—Sí.

—¿Y hay algo que pueda mandar a revisión para subir puntaje?

—¿Pudiste haber muerto? —preguntó Tsukishima de golpe.

Acababa de notar, oculta bajo el cuello de la camiseta de Yamaguchi, otras dos picaduras más. Eso eran cuatro picaduras en total. De pronto, se sintió inquieto.

—Tsukki no hagas preguntas tan tenebrosas.

—¿Cuántas picaduras fueron?

—Varias…

—Cuántas.

—No lo sé, perdí la cuenta.

—¿Qué pasó realmente?

Un panal bajo su ventana fue lo que ocurrió. No era precisamente alérgico, pero la cantidad de veneno inyectado fue elevada, y la reacción a todas luces desmedida. Todavía no superaba la fiebre y debía guardar reposo hasta que su cuerpo se desintoxicara.

—En otras palabras, mañana tampoco vendrás a clases.

—No lo sé. No quiero seguir perdiéndome las materias. ¿Qué ha sido de la escuela?

—No mucho… —Tsukishima recordó el almuerzo junto a Hinata y Hitoka. No le iba a reconocer que tuvo un almuerzo agradable sin su compañía, así que retrocedió un poco más en su memoria—. El profesor Ichikawa dice que aún no le entregas tu papeleta de elección de carrera. Me entregó una nueva, por si la razón era que la habías perdido. Viene adjunta en la carpeta.

Yamaguchi se pasó una mano por el cabello graso.

—Está bien —le dijo Tsukishima—. Todavía te queda un año para decidirte. Lo que pongas ahora no queda esculpido en piedra. Puedes escribir lo primero que se te ocurra, y así evitas que siga preguntando.

—¿Es lo que hiciste tú?

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros.

—Más o menos, sí.

—No es el mejor de los consejos que me has dado.

Tsukishima iba a replicar algo más. La pantalla de su _iPhone_ se iluminó en ese momento. Un nuevo mensaje de Kuroo.

.

[19:43] Kuroo: me enteré de lo de Pecas-kun. Espero esté bien.

.

—Es el colmo.

¿Por qué los chicos de Tokio estaban al tanto de todo?

—¿Pasa algo, Tsukki?

Tsukishima esta vez no le enseñó el mensaje a Yamaguchi. Bloqueó el móvil, lo guardó en su bolsillo, y sacó un esfero de su bolso.

—Llenemos esa papeleta tuya. —Las conversaciones postergadas podían seguir postergándose un poco más—. Para que el profesor Ichikawa no te siga molestando.

—¿Puedes acomodarme la almohada?

—Tienes buenas notas en biología y química. Aunque también en historia. ¿Has considerado la investigación académica?

—Tsukki qué pesado eres.

—¿Qué opinas de los equipos de trabajo? ¿Te incomodan los cubículos? ¿Alguna contraindicación médica?

—Abejas.

—Además de abejas.

—Un gigante pesote por amigo.

—Te anotaré en taxidermia, tanatopraxia, y ¿qué opinas de la odontología para caballos?

Yamaguchi, de no tener el rostro tan hinchado, habría logrado esbozar una mejor sonrisa. Reírse en su estado era desagradable, pero después de dos días postrado en cama, valía sin dudas la pena.

Tsukishima ya no podía negar que le había extrañado.

Hubiese preferido que Yamaguchi se reintegrara a clase el día siguiente, pero como le volvía a subir la fiebre, le recomendó que se tomara otro día más de reposo. Guardó las guías de Yamaguchi en su escritorio, y de todo el material que le había traído, solo se fue con la papeleta de elección académica, para entregársela al encargado. En lugar de la odontología para caballos Yamaguchi optó por lo tradicional, y le pidió a Tsukishima anotar economía, administración y marketing, y contaduría como opción de resguardo.

El padre de Yamaguchi trabajaba en la banca, Tsukishima no hizo comentarios al respecto. Yamaguchi, que sabía que, entre ellos, _no comentar_ equivalía a _saber pero ignorar_ , le pidió a Tsukishima que no lo juzgara. Tsukishima permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de despedirse, declinando la oferta de la señora Yamaguchi de quedarse para la cena.

Ya en casa, cenado, lavado, y listo para la cama, volvió a hojear el libro de Akaashi.

Era una edición tan liviana, tan delicada, que le hacían sentirse culpable por aquellas frases resaltadas, aunque no tuviese realmente la culpa.

«"Un sodomita es un sodomita ¿no lo sabías? Un _homo"_ »

«"Ahora me entero que Proust era eso" repuse yo»

Con Yamaguchi podían separarlos por conversar mucho en clase, y la gente se alarmaba cuando cada uno seguía su propio camino. Pero ellos, si debía ser honesto, apenas hablaba. Más bien no lo hacían. Tsukishima normalmente diría que se debía a que no había necesidad de hacer tal cosa. Luego de ver la papeleta de Yamaguchi, ya no sabía qué pensar.

No podía recriminarle a Yamaguchi su actitud, ya que él hacía lo mismo. Sin embargo, su amigo reunía coraje y le ayudaba cada vez que lo veía atorado, mientras que él no era capaz de lo mismo. Tsukishima no era tan buen colega después de todo.

Le quedaban pocas páginas para terminar _Kamen no kokuhaku_. El libro contaba la historia de un joven atrapado en la proyección de una imagen que no concordaba con lo que él realmente era. Cuando lo releyera —aunque dudaba que el tiempo le diera para hacerlo—, quizá lograría comprenderlo más. La opinión pedante de Takizawa era que todos los japoneses interpretan un papel de ellos mismo. Lo que es la propia vida, terminaba siendo una función de presupuesto variable, con el fin histórico de entretener y complacer a la audiencia. De encantarla, de emocionarla, y ganarse el respeto del público. Más o menos así fue como lo expuso Takizawa.

A su explicación le siguió toda una parafernalia de analogía entre actores secundarios, ensayos de prueba y escenografía, versus el rol de los amigos, la repetición de patrones de éxito, y las ropas y blablablá. Evidentemente, alguien ya estaba escribiendo su ensayo. Quizá el enfoque de Takizawa era original, pero un estudiante inteligente no presenta propuestas de ese estilo. Un estudiante inteligente se limita a escribir aquel informe que le garantice la calificación perfecta. En literatura japonesa, el profesor Takeda valoraba no tanto lo innovador del argumento como el que se respetase la estructura del ensayo y que el argumento encontrase su sustento en citas extraídas del mismo texto. Tsukishima lo sabía bien, y sus calificaciones eran las mejores si se trataba de literatura.

De literatura y cualquiera asignatura que no fuera la gimnasia.

Dejó el _iPhone_ sobre su libro abierto y volvió al mensaje de Kuroo.

.

[22:50] T: ¿por qué sabrías lo de Yamaguchi?

.

La respuesta llegó casi enseguida

.

[22:50] Kuroo: ¿Era un secreto?

.

Tsukishima dejó el móvil a un lado. No tenía ganas de iniciar alguna discusión. No con Kuroo, muchas gracias.

.

[22:51] Kuroo: No se lo comentaré a nadie. ¿Está bien?

.

Tsukishima borró su primer comentario que escribió, donde le explicaba el estado de Yamaguchi. Lo sustituyó por este otro:

.

[22:55] T: está bien.  
[22:55] Kuroo: tengo la sensación de que estás molesto.  
[22:55] Kuroo: a mí me contó Akaashi. Quizá se enteró por Kenma.

.

Tsukishima se mordió el pulgar. Era conocido por todos que Kenma y Hinata tenían buenas relaciones, y que Hinata hablaba de todos con todos, pero dudaba mucho que Akaashi se hubiese enterado por un externo del estado de Yamaguchi. Ya tenía el mensaje escrito, pero finalmente decidió no enviarlo. Entendía por qué Kuroo le escribía incesablemente. O por qué la delegada le hablaba de pescado. Entendía qué significaba que una chica te pidiera ser llamada por su nombre a secas, y qué implicaba utilizar aquel nombre, pero acompañarlo de un honorífico de todas maneras. Entendía esas cosas.

.

[23:01] T: ¿tienes el número de contacto del capitán de Fukurodani?

.

Pero había otras tantas cosas que no.

.

[23:05] Hinata: ¡Enviado!  
[23:06] Hinata: ¿Por qué lo necesitas?

.

Y a las preguntas que no sabía su respuesta…

.

[23:07] T: por un libro.

.

… Una persona inteligente como él sabe de todas formas la respuesta correcta.

* * *

[1] _El lunático está en el césped_ / _El lunático está en mi sala_ / _El lunático está en mi cabeza._ Traducción libre y sujeta a críticas de frases sueltas del tema _Brain Damage_ , de Pink Floyd.

 **S** e me olvidó completamente actualizar la semana pasada, no sé por qué. Mi cabeza ya no sirve. Se supone que voy sacando un capítulo por semana, pero presiento que noviembre será complicado :(


	7. VII

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Yamaguchi ha sido picado por abejas y debe guardar reposo. Tsukishima descubre que no tiene nada de malo pasar un tiempo en compañía de Yachi y Hinata. Yachi les ha pedido que la llamen por su nombre: Hitoka.

* * *

 **VII**

Tsukishima tenía doce años cuando su padre le obsequió un bajo. Lo había sorprendido en varias ocasiones escabulléndose al altillo y bajando con viejos LPs de su época juvenil, sin que nadie le hubiese dicho que allí se escondían. Sentado al lado de la tornamesa, Tsukishima decía que estudiaba y cumplía, sin embargo, mientras escribía, los dedos de su mano izquierda rasgaban el papel siguiendo el ritmo de melodías perdidas. No era un movimiento consciente, y su padre el primero en detectarlo, decidió fomentar aquel don inesperado.

Era un bajo impresionante. Mástil de madera de arce barnizada y diapasón de palo rosa subían elegantes desde un cuerpo asimétrico pintado en látex negro y motas grisáceas. Más plana que una guitarra, más silente y delicada. La luz que lograba traspasar el papel arroz de la pantalla de su mesa de noche le confería un brillo cálido a las cuerdas metálicas. Cuatro cuerdas firmes y tensas que, atadas entre las cuñas y el puente, se suspendían a milímetros de la madera, esperando a ser rasgadas.

La vibración del primer sonido abrió una hendidura el silencio. El aire le hizo cosquillas en la nuca. Tsukishima apenas pudo contener su sonrisa cuando su padre le ayudó a ajustar la correa de la _Precision Bass_ a su cuerpo. Un bajo eléctrico, una uñeta morada, y un amplificador liviano.

—Tienes que darle un nombre —animó el padre.

Tsukishima sostuvo el bajo entre sus manos. Las motas grises pintadas sobre el látex le recordaban a mejillas de Yamaguchi, también moteadas. No hallaba el minuto para presumirle a su amigo su nuevo regalo.

Cinco años más tarde, _Pecas_ descansaba en su estuche negro dentro del armario, esperando la oportunidad de volver a ser tocada. Cuando su profesor particular de bajo le hizo elegir entre la música y el deporte, solo por plantear aquella dicotomía, Tsukishima prefirió quebrarse los dedos a cuidárselos. Eso no implicaba que no desenfundara su bajo de tanto en tanto y deslizara la uñeta entre las cuerdas tensadas. Por desgracia, con los estudios y las prácticas, el tiempo se le escapaba.

Pero cuando tenía la ocasión…

 _Fufufu_.

Cuando tenía la ocasión, de no conocer a Tsukishima, Akaashi diría que se trataba de una persona completamente distinta. Los dedos de la mano izquierda de Tsukishima recorrían el diapasón con elegancia, y Akaashi, a la distancia, se sumergía en un cóctel de armonías y desarmonías. La mayor desarmonía, era la del propio bajista.

—Es un _glissando_ _ **[1]**_ —intentaba explicarle Tsukishima—. Los trastes interrumpen la fluidez, por eso los jazzistas las prefieren sin ellos.

—¿«Las»?

—Todos los bajos son chicas.

Akaashi no sabía nada de música. Y hasta donde sabía, Akaashi realmente no conocía a Tsukishima.

Bokuto oyó a Akaashi en silencio. Akaashi dejó un vaso de agua frente a Bokuto y esperó su veredicto. Faltaban dos días para la concentración en Shinzen y las corazonadas de Akaashi no hacían otra cosa que aumentar. Se sentía desconcertado. Cuando pensaba en ello, le daba la impresión de conocer a Tsukishima de toda la vida. Cuando lo pensaba mejor, se daba cuenta que no lo conocía de nada. Frente a un absurdo, solo podía hablar de aquello con el rey de los absurdos.

—Son muchas corazonadas con Tsukki. —Bokuto le dio la razón a Akaashi. Se bebió toda el agua de un sorbo, y Akaashi rellenó inmediatamente su vaso—. Muchas, muchas, muchas.

—¿Qué opinas?

Bokuto se rascó la cabeza. Intentó elegir las palabras con cuidado.

—No puede ser casualidad que se presenten todas estas corazonadas cuando la concentración esté por comenzar. Algo ocurrirá que involucrará a Tsukki y tu relación para con él, aunque no podría decirte qué.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarle _Tsukki_?

Bokuto hizo un berrinche innecesario por ello y sus ojos amarillos rodaron en sus cuencas. Akaashi se explicó:

—No quiero que se me pegue el apodo y luego pasar un bochorno. Además, a Tsukishima tampoco le gusta que le digan así. Por favor, acostúmbrate a llamarlo por su apellido.

—Bien, bien, entonces Tsukishima-kun es. Dime Akaashi, cuando tienes estas corazonadas, ¿hay alguna emoción que predomine sobre otra?

Akaashi no estaba seguro. Bokuto volvió a vaciar su vaso y Akaashi volvió a rellenarlo.

—No estoy aseguro. Como aparecen espontáneamente, me siento aturdido.

—¿Han sido un inconveniente al jugar voleibol?

—No. —Akaashi negó con la cabeza—. Cuando juego estoy tan concentrado que solo pienso en el siguiente punto.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Eres tan Akaashi!

Akaashi señaló la puerta de la cocina. Eso significaba «si vas a estar con tus bromas mejor vuelve a tu casa», y muchas gracias.

—Perdón, perdón. Sin bromas. Akaashi, qué serio. Pero sin bromas, lo prometo. Entonces retomando, si estas corazonadas no suceden durante los partidos, ¿cuándo ocurren?

—En cualquier otro momento. Antes de dormir, mientras almuerzo, durante clases… no he podido detectar un patrón.

—¿Cómo vas con los polinomios?

Akaashi le observó con malos ojos. Aquella mirada habría obligado a cualquiera a cambiar de tema. Bokuto, desafortunadamente para Akaashi, no era cualquiera.

—¡Akaashi! No es posible, ¿tan mal?

—No lo entiendo, no se mete en mi cabeza.

—No te agarres los pelos que así es como la gente se queda calva.

—¿Podemos no hablar de mis calificaciones?

—Intento encontrar algún patrón, pero además de que todas las corazonadas van de ti y Tsukki... digo de ti y _Tsukishima_ , no se me ocurre nada. Aunque… _¡hum!_ , esto podría ser interesante. Akaashi, di que soy un genio.

—No.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Te estoy ayudando!

—Bien, como sea: eres un genio, Bokuto-san.

—Ahora siento que no eres sincero.

Akaashi resopló.

Además del falso recuerdo de Akaashi oyendo a Tsukishima tocar el bajo, había varios otros más que se le repetían a intervalos frecuentes. Tsukishima llamando por teléfono para contarle que lo habían señalado como capitán de Karasuno; Akaashi caminando varios pasos tras de Tsukishima, en Ginza; Akaashi cortándole el cabello a Tsukishima con una tijera roja; Akaashi y Tsukishima haciendo el aseo en una residencia universitaria; y Tsukishima riendo en su oreja.

Akaashi no sabía qué pensar.

Las corazonadas se presentaban en momentos inesperados, mientras estaba distraído, pero no particularmente. Como un recuerdo auténtico, aparecían en su memoria inducidos por un pensamiento previo, o una situación puntual. Así por ejemplo, cada vez que sus dedos se deslizaban por una superficie áspera, Akaashi creía recordar los mechones rubios de Tsukishima que caían a intervalos irregulares sobre su regazo, y supone que se debe a que el cabello rubio de Tsukishima es, pese a su apariencia, seco como una paja. O bien, cada vez que sonaba por el altoparlante una melodía con el bajo marcado, el pie de Akaashi se movía en silencio mientras _recordaba_ en secreto a Tsukishima tocando su bajo, cosa que en realidad no había ocurrido… de momento.

Los otros _falsos recuerdos_ eran más difíciles de decir qué los promovían. Y de todos ellos, había dos que lo inquietaban.

En uno de ellos Tsukishima le llamaba por teléfono, cuando las calles se habían oscurecido. Un escalofrío le erizaba la piel cada vez que Akaashi _recordaba_ la manera en que Tsukishima entonaba su nombre, _Keiji-san_ , como si se tratase de una pregunta.

El otro era más ambiguo.

—Todas estas corazonadas que me cuentas —prosiguió Bokuto—, me transmiten la impresión de que ambos son bien amigos. Tú y Tsukki. ¡Tsukishima! ¡Gah! ¿No podemos decirle Tsukki?

—No puede ser tan difícil, Bokuto-san.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Tengo una mejor idea! ¿Qué te parece si le empezamos a decir _Flamenco_?

A Akaashi le crujió la mandíbula. Bokuto retiró lo dicho; continuó con su teoría de la siguiente manera:

—También, todas las corazonadas parecen tener lugar luego de la concentración, ¿cierto Akaashi? —Bokuto enumeró con sus dedos—: la de la residencia universitaria definitivamente no ocurre luego; la llamada telefónica ocurrirá cuando nombren a Tsukishima capitán, o sea luego del campeonato de primavera. Tampoco creo que _Tsukki…shima_ lleve el bajo eléctrico a la concentración, ni que ambos se escapen a Ginza cuando deberían estar en Saitama, ni que le cortes el cabello a _Tsukki…shima_ quien, según una foto que me mandó Hinata, aún no lo lleva tan largo. Pero me falta una _corazonada_ que quizá encaja, o quizá no.

Los ojos de Bokuto brillaron en la cocina de Akaashi como los faros que eran. Ya no quedaba más agua en el jarrón y a Akaashi se le cerró la garganta.

—Está esa de Tsukishima riendo en tu oído.

Akaashi dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

En dos de sus corazonadas Tsukishima reía.

Aquella en la que Akaashi le recorta el cabello, un sonido alegre escapa de los labios de Tsukishima y la sensación general es agradable.

En la otra corazonada, la risa que oye es todo menos sincera. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo, y una pesadez que no era capaz de distinguir se posaba en su estómago cada vez que rememoraba aquel momento. A diferencias del resto de sus corazonadas, se trataba de un recuerdo sin imágenes asociadas. En medio de la oscuridad, Akaashi oyó una risa pegada en a oído; y un aliento dulzón, apenas perceptible, embriagándole el resto de los sentidos. Akaashi intuía que sus ojos estarán cerrados cuando aquel recuerdo se convierta en un momento concreto.

La idea de Bokuto era que aquella corazonada tan curiosa podría ocurrir en la concentración en Shinzen, y que era la responsable de todas las demás corazonadas. Aquella era su propia corazonadas. O, para no confundirla con las corazonadas de Akaashi, un _pálpito cardiaco_ , así las llamaba.

—No es solo aturdimiento lo que te deja aquella corazonada, ¿cierto Akaashi?

—Pero no sé si aquel sentimiento se corresponde —admitió—. Mis mejillas adquieren calor y me maldigo internamente por algo que dije o hice, pero no sé qué.

—Intenta pensar en aquella corazonada un poco más.

Akaashi cerró los ojos y se concentró en ello. Al cabo de un minuto, se estiró sobre la mesa derrotado.

—Es inútil —dijo—. Cada vez que intento ir más allá del recuerdo-

—Corazonada —corrigió Bokuto.

—Cada vez que intento ir más allá de la corazonada, ocurre lo mismo: siento un sabor metálico en la boca, y el sonido de una radio desintonizada.

—¿Metálico dices? ¿Cómo la sangre?

—¿Sangre? No. Como metal. Siento un metal en la boca.

—¿Frenos?

—No lo sé.

—Intenta oír más allá del ruido de la radio desintonizada.

Akaashi cerró los ojos y arrugó el ceño. Mucho, mucho ruido. Ruido y un zumbido. El zumbido iba en aumento. Más ruido, más ruido, y de pronto… el silencio.

—No consigo nada. Bokuto-san, me duele la cabeza.

Bokuto se levantó de la mesa de cocina y registró el refrigerador de Akaashi. Dejó un bote de yogur de plátano frente a Akaashi, y él se sirvió otro de vainilla, tomando asiento sobre la encimera. Bokuto no se guardó lo que pensaba para Akaashi. Le recomendó que se distrajera un poco, y que resolviera su asunto pendiente con los polinomios. Que no olvidara llevar galletas y golosinas para la concentración. Que cambiara la música en su iPod porque no era correcto que una persona que se adentra al futuro siguiera oyendo los hits del año pasado. Y cuando viera a Tsukishima, lo saludara y lo tratara como siempre: como el flamenco que era. Akaashi rio.

—Gracias —dijo algo apenado.

—No lo hagas sonar como una disculpa, Akaashi.

—Es solo que no me gusta esta sensación de… no lo sé. Incertidumbre, tal vez.

—Querrás decir _desorden_ , Akaashi. Está bien, el tiempo no te corre bien, pero cada uno lucha contra sus propios demonios como puede.

Akaashi quiso agregar algo, pero Bokuto no le dio tiempo. Se terminó el yogur en dos cucharadas, brincó de la encimera y salió de casa con el celular en el oído, a continuar luchando con sus demonios personales. Akaashi alcanzó a oír un « _¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Heeeey! ¡Kuroo-kun!»_ antes que se cerrara la puerta. Bokuto asomó dos dedos por la ventana en señal de despedida, dejando a Akaashi con el adiós en la boca, y dando por finalizada aquella charla.

Los padres de Akaashi habían salido con amigos, y no volverían hasta la medianoche, según la nota que le dejaron en la puerta del frigo. Qué calor. El aire acondicionado seguía estropeado, la casa se caía a pedazos, y todavía debía terminar sus deberes de matemáticas que no sabía cómo se resolvían. Subió con el bote de yogur a su habitación, a ver las horas deslizarse frente a sus ojos. Todo lo que era _hacer nada_.

Quizá Bokuto tenía razón y era momento de cambiar la música de su _iPod_. Al encender la computadora, se dio cuenta del escaso número de canciones en sus carpetas. No sabía absolutamente nada de música. No estaba enterado de los _hits_ de moda, pero tampoco sabía de los clásicos. La música en su computadora era la misma música que había en el computador de Bokuto hace dos años. Electro swing, _house_ , new grunge… palabras que a Akaashi pues ni fu ni fa.

Bajó a la biblioteca, donde había un pequeño apartado para la colección de CDs de su padre, de su época más melómana, y volvió con unos cuantos cuyas carátulas le parecieron más llamativas. Tras pasar las canciones a la computadora, y luego a su _iPod_ , se recostó en la cama con los audífonos de clip en sus orejas. En medio del calor sofocante y la casa que crujía, Akaashi terminó quedándose dormido.

En ese mismo momento, Tsukishima llegaba al punto final de la novela de Akaashi. Destapó un esfero, arrancó una hoja, y extrajo frases y más frases que sintió necesarias para redactar su ensayo. Estaba dispuesto a devolverle el libro a Akaashi apenas iniciara la concentración, y cerrar para siempre ese capítulo que le había dado unos dolores de cabeza innecesarios.

Aquel día no tuvo oportunidad de desenfundar el bajo.

.

.

Tsukishima recibió una llamada de Yamaguchi cuando terminaba de estudiar geografía. Tenían buena sincronía incluso en ello. Atendió en altavoz.

—Yamaguchi —saludó.

Era el penúltimo día del trimestre y Yamaguchi aún no se incorporaba a clases. Quería saber si Tsukishima le entregó su papeleta de elección de carreras al profesor Ichikawa, y de ser así, si este hizo algún comentario al respecto. Mientras hablaba, Tsukishima ordenaba los folios y cuadernos sobre su escritorio.

—Dice que le parece bien, Yamaguchi. Pero de todas maneras va a hablar contigo. Contigo y con todos, empezando el segundo trimestre.

— _Cielos, ¿es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer?_

—Se debe de aburrir mucho. Hinata aún no ha entregado su papeleta y nadie se ha molestado.

— _Me gustaría ser Hinata._

—Por favor no. Ya he tenido bastante de Hinata estos últimos días.

Silencio.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —Tsukishima abrió su cuaderno de literatura japonesa—. Me refiero al asunto de las abejas.

— _Estoy perfecto._

—Pero no irás a venir mañana.

— _Pensaba de hecho ir mañana._

—Si faltas cuatro días, nadie se extraña si también faltas cinco. Es el último día del trimestre, nunca hacemos nada.

— _Precisamente por ser el último día pensaba ir. Me da cargo de conciencia ausentarme por tanto tiempo. Ya me encuentro bien y la hinchazón ha desaparecido; en casa me aburro mucho._

—No insistiré, pero yo en tu lugar…

«¿Pero tú qué?» Tsukishima no se habría aprovechado de la situación, jamás. A Tsukishima le desagradaba pedir apuntes ajenos y no estar al día con sus materias, no lo podía evitar. Yamaguchi también lo sabía, y lo mejor que podía hacer en una situación así, en la que se había acorralado por cuenta propia, era abrir un agujero en la pared para cambiar de tema.

—Mi mamá te horneó galletas.

 _—¿De verdad?_

—Sí, las de coco bañadas en chocolate blanco, piensa que son tus favoritas. Iba a dejártelas a casa ahora que he terminado de estudiar… pero si estás tan bien como dices, quizá no te las merezcas.

 _—¡Tsukki!_

Tsukishima rio. Mientras Yamaguchi se quejaba al otro lado del teléfono, los dedos de Tsukishima bajaban por las hojas de su cuaderno de literatura, hasta llegar a los apuntes que tenía sobre Mishima Yukio.

—Me dijiste que al terminar de leer _Kamen no Kokuhaku_ te dijera lo que pensaba del libro, ¿te acuerdas? Lo terminé ayer, antes de dormir.

— _Ah._

Tsukishima desconectó el altavoz y con el teléfono en su oreja, se levantó del escritorio y apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana. Ya había anochecido.

—No estoy seguro de qué quieres que te diga. Es un libro algo perturbador, pero…

—¡KEI! —gritó su madre desde el piso inferior: las galletas de Yamaguchi seguían en la cocina.

—Maldición… me van a retar porque no te he ido a dejar las galletas. Te veo en cinco minutos.

Y colgó.

Envolvió el _taper_ con galletas en un género y luego amarró el bulto en la parrilla de la vieja bicicleta de su hermano. No le tomó más de un par de minutos llegar hasta la casa de su amigo. La señora Yamaguchi le aguardaba en la puerta, con su rostro redondo y bonachón surcado en pecas. Seguramente su propia madre había dado en aviso a la señora. De todas formas, Tsukishima le explicó el motivo de su visita, y respondió aquellas preguntas de cortesía acerca de cómo se encontraba su madre, su padre, Akiteru, y él mismo. Por supuesto que todos se encontraban muy bien, y todos estaban preocupados por Yamaguchi.

No necesitaba pedir permiso para entrar en esa casa donde todos le conocían, aun así, lo hizo. Dejó su calzado en el recibidor y, guiado por la costumbre, subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Yamaguchi. Anunció su llegada con tres toques en la puerta. «Entra», se escuchó una voz del otro lado. Como sospechaba, la habitación era un desastre.

—No es excusa estar enfermo para que tengas tan desordenado aquí —saludó al entrar. Dejó el _taper_ con galletas sobre el escritorio lleno de pañuelos desechables usados. Se decidió empezar por las prendas desperdigadas por el suelo.

—¡Tsukki no hagas eso!

Yamaguchi le arrebató unos calzoncillos. Tsukishima buscó el basurero que estaba a rebalsar de pañuelos. Con su propia zapatilla ejerció presión para hacerle espacio a los pañuelos del escritorio. Luego estiró las mantas del _futon_ y se sentó arrodillado en el suelo. Yamaguchi no siguió ordenando la ropa y, tras de disculparse por el desorden, cogió una galleta y tomó asiento a su lado.

— _¡Hmm!_ Tu madre sí que sabe cocinar. —Yamaguchi estaba que moría—. Si mamá horneara así, yo sería una albóndiga.

—Sí claro.

Yamaguchi le ofreció una galleta, Tsukishima declinó la oferta.

—Entonces el libro —retomó Yamaguchi la conversación que habían iniciado desde el teléfono.

—El libro, sí… Al final encontré las frases resaltadas.

Yamaguchi se atragantó con la galleta.

—¿Cómo? Pero lo hojeamos muchas veces y no había nada.

—¿Te acuerdas qué decía la nota exactamente?

—Sí. Algo de que las frases resaltadas eran culpa de Bokuto-san.

—El domingo Bokuto-san y su hermana aparecieron en Fukurodani.

—¿QUÉÉÉ?

—No grites.

—No me imaginaba que Bokuto-san tenía una hermana. ¿Cómo es?

—Uhhh… es pequeñita —dijo un poco incómodo. Agregó—: Ya sabía caminar, pero no quiso hablarme.

—¡Una hermanita menor!

A Tsukishima le había agradado la pequeña. Le gustaba conocer a los hermanos de las personas, y más constatar cómo se llevaban. Rino-chan no se parecía demasiado a su hermano, salvo por los enormes ojos amarillos similares a dos faros. Era tímida, callada, y le había obsequiado un resaltador. El estúpido de Bokuto le llamó aquella vez _flamenco_. Hay que ver lo que se aburre la gente. Por fortuna, la pequeña no le siguió el juego a su hermano.

—Eso no importa ahora. —Tsukishima agitó la cabeza para disolver sus recuerdos de Rino-chan—. Cuando Bokuto-san reparó que yo leía, destapó un resaltador y… —Tsukishima extrajo de su mochila la copia que Akaashi le hubo prestado. Se lo entregó a Yamaguchi abierto en la página con las frases resaltadas.

— _Un sodomita es un sodomita, ¿no lo sabías? Un homo_ —leyó Yamaguchi, y miró de golpe a Tsukishima—. ¿Cuándo apareció esto?

—Es lo que te estoy diciendo. La semana pasada, en Fukurodani, se apareció Bokuto-san y lo rayó.

—No sé qué decirte.

—No esperaba que dijeras algo. No lo sé, es raro. La nota de Akaashi decía que no pensara tanto en las frases resaltadas.

—¿Y lo has hecho?

—En realidad... he pensado más en las otras notas, las que había en el libro de Kageyama. Pero, supongo que si apareció esto otro… qué fastidio.

—En la concentración podrás resolver todas tus dudas.

—No quiero resolver nada.

—¿Y eso?

—Porque este asunto no se merece más mi atención. Cuando llegue a Shinzen, lo primero que haré será devolverle el libro a Akaashi-san y enterrar todo esto.

—Ya… pero aun así te conseguiste su número. Lo siento, Hinata me comentó. Le escribí para decirle que mañana también podía hacer tiempo en tu casa, hasta que partiera el bus.

—¿Es una broma?

—¡Tsukki! Si vas a ser el futuro capitán-

—No empieces con eso otra vez.

Yamaguchi se calló.

Se quedaron conversando un momento más. Tsukishima sacó de la mochila otra carpeta con más guías y fotocopias para Yamaguchi, y le explicó las nuevas materias. Por ser fin de trimestre no era mucho, pero sí les habían dejado bastante tarea para las vacaciones. También le entregó una ficha de inscripción para el campeonato interno de deporte, por si quería postular a alguno. Sería en septiembre, volviendo de las vacaciones de verano. El club de vóley participaría en la competencia de relevos, usando un balón de vóley como testigo, y debían participar cuatro miembros. Tanaka, Hinata, y Nishinoya estaban confirmados. Por otra parte, el salón de ambos también planeaba participar como grupo en fútbol mixto y softbol mixto.

Tsukishima, como siempre, no tenía interés en participar. No se sentía lo suficientemente motivado.

—Esas no son las palabras del futuro capitán.

—Me voy.

—¡Tsukki! ¡Está bien!

Tsukishima le quitó la carpeta a Yamaguchi y la dejó sobre el escritorio. De alguna manera la conversación se hubo desviado y si retomaba el tema del libro se sentiría demasiado forzado, o peor, demasiado evidente, que lo mejor que podía hacer, era marcharse.

Había algo en ese libro que realmente no le gustaba…

* * *

[ **1** ] _Glissando_ : adorno musical que consiste en pasar de un sonido a otro haciendo que se escuchen todos los sonidos intermedios posibles. En un bajo se consigue deslizando la yema de los dedos por todo el largo de la cuerda.


	8. VIII

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: las corazonadas de Akaashi van en aumento. Bokuto cree que la concentración de verano, en Shinzen, podrá resolver alguna de las dudas de Akaashi. Tsukishima, por su parte, solo quiere regresarle a Akaashi el libro que le ha prestado porque quiere cerrar aquel molesto capítulo.

* * *

 **VIII**

El viento trajo consigo un rebaño de nubes que ennegreció el cielo. El césped largo le acarició talones desnudos a Akaashi, e hizo ondear los bajos de su pantalón. El aire helado le erizó los vellos; estaba seguro que era el aire el que le erizaba el vello. Intentó buscar calor frotando sus brazos, sin mucho éxito.

Atrajo su atención un plafón lejano que, titilando, atraía las polillas. Cuando el viento atenuó, el plafón finalmente se apagó. Akaashi perdió el rastro de las polillas. Sin nada en qué distraerse, el silencio entre él y Tsukishima se hizo patente. Pensó que echaría en falta a los grillos de la estación pasada, pero no le importó. El silencio, al lado de Tsukishima, lejos de incomodarle, le reconfortaba.

—No lo entiendo —dijo al fin Tsukishima, hundiendo aún más la cabeza entre las piernas. Unos dedos vendados surgieron de las mangas de su sudadera para tirar de la goma de sus gafas deportivas hasta el cuello—. ¿Para ti no existen las sorpresas, entonces?

Un tremor recorrió la espalda de Akaashi. Quizá no se tratase solo del frío. Había aguardado por esa pregunta un buen tiempo. Al final, todo se reducía a la simplicidad. Dejar que las situaciones siguieran su rumbo, y se dieran cuando debían de darse. Estaba entregado.

Tsukishima levantó la cabeza al escuchar la risa de Akaashi. La brisa finalmente desgarró las nubes donde estaban menos espesas. Por la abertura, un halo de luz de luna, blanco y cristalino, iluminó su rostro curioso.

Con las gafas de goma colgando de su cuello, Akaashi descubrió los ojos amarillos de Tsukishima, algo ocultos tras su flequillo crecido. Le recordaron a los ojos amarillos de Bokuto, aunque eran distintos. Los de Tsukishima tenían una forma más almendrada y también eran más grandes; no desbordaban locura ni se sentía amenazado por ellos. No estaba seguro a qué realmente se asemejaban los ojos de Tsukishima, pero creía tener la palabra en la punta de la lengua…

—Curioso —comentó Akaashi, incapaz de desviar la mirada de esos ojos.

Tsukishima ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Akaashi-senpai?

Akaashi parpadeó perplejo. Era de día, y el sol, no la luna, iluminaba los cabellos rubios de Tsukishima quien, con sus gafas de montura cuadrada sujetos tras sus orejas, y su flequillo ordenado pegado a su frente, le extendía un libro frente a sus narices. Akaashi lo recibió con torpeza. Tsukishima no lo soltó de primeras.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tsukishima—. Te has quedado…

Y dejó la frase sin terminar.

No era época de polillas. Era época de grillos y cigarras.

Eran las ocho de la mañana en Saitama y para Akaashi habría sido como empezar la concentración con el pie izquierdo, si no se sintiera como lo que realmente era: un desafío. Comenzaba a entender poco a poco hacia dónde apuntaban sus corazonadas, y pese a que le asustaba, también le gustaba.

—Estoy bien —respondió al fin.

Tsukishima soltó el libro.

.

.

El primer día de la concentración no fue bien para Karasuno. El segundo se sintió peor. A lo mejor era obra del calor. O que no dejaban de perder. Como no dejaban de perder, el calor hacía arder los ánimos sofocando las esperanzas, y estando todos tan calientes, era imposible otro resultado al de «seguir perdiendo».

A Tsukishima le costaba admitir que se había adaptado al modo de jugar de Kageyama. O mejor sería decir, que Kageyama fue quien se adaptó a los estilos individuales de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo, tan sutil y elegantemente, que solo su ausencia podría revelar la fortaleza que habían perdido como equipo. El poder de ataque de Karasuno se veía debilitado sin su armador regular, y ellos que nunca se caracterizaron por una sólida defensa, empezaban a sentirse frustrados al no poder rematar con todas sus fuerzas.

Nishinoya era un tema aparte. Pero Hinata estaba hecho un bólido caótico, Tanaka no hacía más que golpearse las mejillas, Ennoshita intentaba ser Daichi cuando solo debería intentar ser Ennoshita, y los chicos de primero se dejaban llevar por cualquier tipo de influencia negativa. Tsukishima admitiría aún menos que también se sentía impotente frente al nuevo panorama, pero quizá se trataba de su carácter, o que estaba realmente agotado, pero el asunto es que todos lo pensaban el más calmado. Solo Yamaguchi, quien conocía de su correspondencia con Akaashi, sabía lo incómodo que realmente se sentía Tsukishima.

Tras otro día de solo derrotas, la estamina y los ánimos de Karasuno estaban por los suelos. Tsukishima llegó de últimos de la carrera por la colina de Shinzen. Traía la respiración alterada, y la molesta sensación de que las costillas interferían con sus pulmones. Incapaz de dar un paso más, se desplomó sobre el césped y, cuando logró reunir un poco más de fuerza, se recostó de espalda todo lo largo que era. Yamaguchi no tardó en llegar a su lado, con una isotónica de más que dejó sobre el pecho de Tsukishima.

—¿Practicarás algo hoy? —preguntó Yamaguchi. El día anterior Tsukishima, pasando de todo, se fue directamente a las duchas—. Estaba pensando-

—Déjame respirar…

—Bien. Cuida de no deshidratarte.

Yamaguchi quitó el seguro de la isotónica extra. Tsukishima se reincorporó y aceptó la isotónica. No bebió enseguida. Su rostro le ardía, y temía haberse insolado. Se había esparcido protector solar en la mañana, pero olvidó hacerlo luego del almuerzo. Quizá Tsukishima no tenía una salud particularmente mala ni era alérgico a las abejas o algo en concreto, pero su piel…

—¿Qué tan rojo estoy? —le preguntó a Yamaguchi.

—Bastante rojo. Pero seguro es por el ejercicio.

Tsukishima husmeó al interior de su camiseta. Su tórax se veía tan blanco como siempre.

—No te rías —le advirtió a Yamaguchi cuando se decidió a bajarse las gafas deportivas al cuello.

Su piel siempre le había dado problemas. Yamaguchi, fiel a la instrucción, tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír: las gafas de Tsukishima habían dejado dos aureolas blancas alrededor de sus ojos a modo de antifaz, otorgándole un aspecto similar a un _tanuki **[1]** _rojo. Fastidiado, Tsukishima se limpió el sudor del rostro y volvió a subirse las gafas. Como si el día no hubiese ido lo suficientemente mal como para volverse de pronto en el payaso de Karasuno. Precisamente él, quien odiaba a los payasos.

—Trata de verle el lado positivo —dijo Yamaguchi.

—¿Qué lado positivo va a tener esto?

—He dicho que lo veas, no que yo sepa cuál es.

—Como tu amigo de toda la vida, estoy impresionado de las estupideces que eres capaz de decirme —y realmente lo estaba.

—Deja de quejarte y practiquemos.

Sin muchas opciones que sopesar, Tsukishima bebió de su isotónica y siguió a Yamaguchi hasta el gimnasio. Se unieron a las prácticas de ataque sincronizado del equipo, con el armador suplente de Karasuno. Luego apareció Lev solo para llevarse a Hinata a practicar remates y bloqueadas, y Hinata se llevó consigo al armador suplente. Karasuno continuó con las prácticas de ataque sincronizado, con Nishinoya armando. La posición del armador fue rotando, y eventualmente todos tuvieron que hacerlo.

Tsukishima observaba los movimientos de sus compañeros y sus propios movimientos, sin sentirse conectado con su juego. Era como si no se encontrase en sus zapatos, y su conciencia se hubiese desplazado cien centímetros de su cuerpo. No le hallaba el asunto al entrenamiento, el rostro le ardía, y definitivamente debía de dejar de postergar la visita al oftalmólogo.

El equipo terminó su práctica antes que lo hicieran Hinata, Lev, y el chico de primero. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, y Nishinoya se quedaron observándolos un momento.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó Nishinoya a Tsukishima, luego de cambiarse los zapatos a la salida del gimnasio.

Nishinoya, con una estatura (para su descontento) estabilizada, le causaba a Tsukishima la impresión de que no terminaba de crecer. El tener que bajar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos le producía una incómoda sensación de desconcierto. No era posible que tanta energía se almacenara en un cuerpo tan compacto como el de Nishinoya.

Todavía más difícil de admitir, era que Nishinoya, en retrospectiva, no le caía mal. O bien, no del todo mal. Nishinoya le producía una sensación indefinible en la línea del respeto que le impedía ser categórico en su juicio. A menos que se aliase con Tanaka. En ese caso, en que ambos se potenciaban mutuamente en lo que Tsukishima consideraba sus peores rasgos, le entraban unas irrefrenables ganas de armarse con una _kalashnikov **[2]** _y matarlos a todos.

En resumen, a Tsukishima no le desagradaba conversar con Nishinoya, siempre y cuando no conversaran eternamente y no estuviese Tanaka presente. Eso no significaba en ningún caso que le dejara fácil la tarea de hablar con él. Así, frente a su pregunta «¿qué piensas?», Tsukishima respondió con otra.

—¿Qué pienso de qué?

—Por ejemplo, ¿qué harías tú?

—¿Qué haría de qué?

—Nishinoya-san se refiere a nuestros entrenamientos, Tsukki.

Yamaguchi, quien sabía a qué jugaba Tsukishima, tenía que asumir el rol de traidor en los momentos más inadecuados.

—Estamos tratando de repetir el esquema del año anterior, pero eso no está resultando —continuó Nishinoya—, porque están leyendo todas nuestras jugadas.

—En otras palabras —tradujo Tsukishima—, piensas que deberíamos fortalecer la defensa y que, en lugar de actuar todos como señuelos, dejar al rematador en posición tres y el resto cubrir por si los bloqueadores interceptan.

—¡Esa es una buena idea Tsukishima!

—¿Cómo? ¿No era lo que pensabas?

—¡Hey Ryuu! ¡Tienes que oír esto!

Acababan de entrar al comedor. Tanaka, el primero de Karasuno en llegar allí, ya estaba comiendo de su cena. Como Yamaguchi siguió a Nishinoya, a Tsukishima no le quedó más que hacer lo mismo, para su desgracia. La cena de aquella noche era estofado, una porción de arroz blanco, y jugo de piña. Nishinoya _el estratega_ le detalló a Tanaka lo que nunca fue idea de Tsukishima. Tanaka tragó pesado.

—Cubrir el bloqueo, ¿eh? Es una solución… ¡Pero entrenar defensa es tan poco apasionante!

—¡Qué dices Ryuu!

—Sin embargo, no se me ocurren ideas. No me gusta decirlo, pero ese chico de primero tiene que pulir su técnica. Pero, además, entrar en confianza. Sin embargo, quién podría enseñarle del equipo. Antes contábamos también con Suga-san. Nadie más se destaca en levantadas.

—¡Tsukishima! —gritó Nishinoya golpeando la mesa.

—¿Tsukishima? —Tanaka se echó a reír—. De ninguna manera.

—¡No lo entiendes Ryuu!

—Tsukishima es igual de bueno o malo en levantadas que cualquiera de nosotros.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡No me refiero a eso!

—De hecho, diría que yo soy un poco mejor.

—Estoy aquí —recordó Tsukishima a Tanaka y Nishinoya.

Y Tanaka reparó en que, efectivamente, Tsukishima estaba allí con ellos.

—¿Por qué sigues con tus gafas deportivas puestas? ¿Eres ridículo?

Cuando descubrieron la razón, Tsukishima lamentó no tener la _kalashnikov_ consigo. Alguien se dio cuenta del parecido que guardaba con un _tanuki_ rojo, y pasó a ser apodado _Tanutsukki_. De alguna manera se lo traía merecido por ser negligente con el cuidado de su piel. Nishinoya se probó las gafas deportivas de Tsukishima, y le entró tal mareo que se resbaló de la silla. Las risas de Nishinoya, Tanaka y Yamaguchi inundaron el comedor que empezaba a llenarse de estudiantes. En la confusión, alguien derramó un jugo de piña sobre un estofado, y otro dio vuelta el cuenco de arroz sobre Nishinoya, quien seguía en el suelo.

Tsukishima, con sus gafas recuperadas, dejó lo que quedaba de su comida sobre el depósito de las bandejas, y se encaminó a las duchas sin atender ni ruegos ni preguntas. Yamaguchi no tardó en darle alcance. Al dejar ambos los aseos, con sus cabellos aún húmedos, fueron al patio a contemplar las estrellas, aprovechando que la noche estaba despejada.

Hasta entonces, Tsukishima no había tenido ningún encuentro a destacar con Akaashi. El primer día de la concentración le devolvió _Kamen no Kokuhaku_. Aquella vez, Akaashi demoró en recibir el libro, y su mirada se había perdido en un punto inconcreto del paisaje. Como con Yamaguchi ya habían concluido que Akaashi era raro, no le llamó particularmente la atención aquella falta de concentración en Akaashi, y desde entonces, no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra.

Akaashi salió en ese momento del casino, junto al vice-capitán de Fukurodani. Entraron a la zona de dormitorios improvisados. De cerca los seguían Ennoshita y Tanaka.

—¿Reunión de capitanes? —Yamaguchi tendía a preguntar lo que ya sabía.

—Supongo. —Y Tsukishima tendía a responderle de todas maneras, con un dejo de duda.

—Sobre lo que comentó Nishinoya…

—No puedes dejar pasar nada.

—¿Sabes de qué hablaba? —una pregunta verdadera—. Cuando te preguntó sobre qué pensabas… era evidente que tenía una idea concreta en mente, pero decidiste desviar la conversación.

—Estrella fugaz. —Una pregunta verdadera es mejor evadirla con algo verdadero.

—¡Que suerte! Pide un deseo.

—Deseo no responder a aquella pregunta.

—¡Tsukki! ¿Entonces sí sabes?

Sí sabía, creía. Quizá no apuntó bien con el asunto del entrenamiento, y eso se debió a sí mismo.

Nishinoya le preguntó «¿Qué piensas?» y Tsukishima quiso hacerlas de sabiondo torciendo la pregunta hacia lo que pensaba Nishinoya en su lugar, porque le tenía un respeto a Nishinoya que es un eufemismo para _cautela_. Nishinoya el impulsivo, estridente, y explosivo, tenía una parte silenciosa, sigilosa, y observadora que le inquietaba.

 _¿Qué piensas?_

Más que un pensamiento, se trataba de un sentimiento de empatía con el chico de primero.

—Es frustrante cuando te das cuenta de tu mediocridad y no saber qué hacer para mejorar. El año pasado, sin Bokuto-san o Kuroo-san… pues eso.

—Ya veo. No tienes que decírmelo a mí. Pero, ¿lo saben ellos?

—¿Es necesario que lo sepan?

—No lo sé, ¿es necesario?

Otra estrella cruzó el cielo. Se disgregó en mil partes y se disolvió en el firmamento.

.

.

[00:03] T: Kuroo-san…  
[00:03] Kuroo: ¡Tsukki!  
[00:03] Kuroo: ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?  
[00:04] T: ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?  
[00:04] Kuroo: Nunca respondes a mis mensajes.  
[00:09] Kuroo: No te molestaré más, lo prometo.  
[00:10] Kuroo: ¿Quieres decirme algo?

.

 _Tsukishima Kei está escribiendo…_

.

[00:18] T: No, nada.

.

 _Gracias_ , masculló Tsukishima, tironeándose los cabellos. Ocho minutos para escribir la palabra equivocada, hay gente muy idiota. Y luego, está él, comido por mantener las apariencias. Antes de apagar el teléfono, la pantalla dio un destello que iluminó el rostro inexpresivo de Akaashi, quien posó una mano sobre sus labios para que no se dijeran palabras.

* * *

[ **1** ] _Tanuki_ , mapache japonés.

[ **2** ] Rifle de asalto ruso


	9. IX

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Empezó la concentración de Shinzen y Akaashi esboza un futuro que se siente cada vez más cerca.

* * *

 **IX**

Akaashi se deslizó a través de a puerta de la habitación improvisada. Era de noche, hacía calor; necesitaba un vaso de agua. Los pasillos de Shinzen se encontraban desiertos a esas horas. Los plafones no emitían luz, ya nadie hablaba. El leve sonido del agua cayendo sobre su vaso era lo único que se escuchaba. Al salir del baño, tentado por la negrura del recinto, se sentó en una banca dispuesta fuera del baño. Dejó que sus hombros se relajaran.

 _Cuanta paz…_

A Akaashi le atraía la oscuridad y el silencio. Le gustaba especialmente sentarse en un pasillo desierto y dudar de si sus ojos estaban cerrados o abiertos. Diría que casi podía oler el agua atrapada en su vaso plástico. De tratarse de un vaso de vidrio, la sensación habría sido perfecta.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por la boca del vaso plástico, sin emitir ruido.

En la oscuridad las emociones y sensaciones se desnudan y se revelan como son. En la soledad, sin nadie para juzgar cada frase, cada acto, se dan las condiciones ideales para liberar el demonio que cada ser humano lleva dentro; para desgarrar el tórax. Y olvidar, por un momento, las costumbres arraigadas, los buenos modales. Olvidar las primeras impresiones, también las segundas.

Aquellas ideas le rondaban por la cabeza hace algunos días. Pero no se trataba de eso realmente. A Akaashi, la oscuridad le seducía por otros motivos, más sencillos.

La vista le absorbía la concentración, la monopolizaba; luego que los ojos filtrasen la información del exterior era que Akaashi juzgaba y entendía el mundo. Y si cerraba los ojos, en su cabeza se seguían sucediéndose imágenes una tras otras, de todo lo que acababa de ver, o de lo que estaría por ver. Era demasiado.

Ciertos días le gustaría, simplemente, apagar la vista y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones transmitidas por el resto de sus sentidos, cada vez más oxidados. Especialmente el tacto, el gusto, y el olfato. En contacto con la oscuridad, Akaashi podía sentir la humedad absorbida por su pijama de algodón, y redescubrir el sabor del dentífrico adherido a sus colmillos, y aquello era lo que más le gustaba. No había colores, no había figuras.

Oscuridad, oscuridad. Disfrutar los placeres sencillos.

La oscuridad revelaba mejor los aromas primaverales que transportaba por el viento; en invierno, no había sensación tan agradable como salir a la oscuridad de la noche con un pasamontaña y una chaqueta de plumas, por el gusto de sentir esas prendas contra la piel, y tomar conciencia del peso y la presión que ejercían sobre él. Si pudiera pedir un deseo, le gustaría experimentar la ceguera, ceguera total, por un día entero.

«Quizá esté loco». Akaashi bebió un sorbo de agua. «Estar ciego no debe ser agradable».

«Pero, no debe ser una total locura el desearlo».

A consciencia o no, las personas cerraban los ojos en aquellos momentos, los más cálidos. Cuando se comparten abrazos largos o se comparten besos. Era algo que venía observando hace un tiempo. Y se preguntaba: «¿también cerraré los ojos cuando llegue mi momento de enredarme en labios ajenos?»

Algunas veces cerrará los ojos, otras veces no. Y otras, apagará la luz.

De momento, sentado en el pasillo oscuro, con su vaso de agua en la mano, Akaashi se sintió afortunado de disfrutar un instante de calma.

Quizá no ocurriese nada en aquella concentración de verano, pero en otoño Tsukishima le preguntará si acaso para él existían las sorpresas. Desde que recordó aquel pasaje de su vida, hace un par de días, no ha logrado quitárselo de la cabeza, y de él deduce que llegará el momento en que le confíe a Tsukishima un secreto que, por el momento, solo Bokuto conoce.

Y cuando Tsukishima le pregunte aquello, tirará de la goma de sus gafas deportivas, levantará la vista, y Akaashi contemplará aquellos ojos amarillos sin cristales de por medio. Pese a la oscuridad, un hueco en el entramado de nubes iluminará un momento del cual Akaashi retendría tantos los detalles visuales hasta el punto de recordarlos incluso antes que acontecieran.

Sentía envidia de Tsukishima. Sin sus lentes, Tsukishima grabará otros recuerdos que Akaashi no. La noche clara le será borrosa y oscura, pero tan viva en otras sensaciones, que se cuestionará al día siguiente si no habrá soñado aquel encuentro con Akaashi.

No lo soñará, de eso Akaashi será testigo.

«¿Cómo verá una persona miope? ¿Cómo verá Tsukishima?» Era una pregunta sencilla que le intrigaba.

Ahh… ¿y por qué tenía que pensar en todo aquello?

No era como si las sorpresas desaparecieran realmente, razonó. Las corazonadas no garantizaban más conocimientos que las dudas que arrastraban.

A veces su corazonada solo era una sensación. Por ejemplo, ciertos días que amanecía frustrado, sin entender el motivo. Entonces, con el correr del día, descubría que su buen amigo Bokuto, por alguna razón incomprensible, le rajó sus dos rodilleras. «Un experimento», fue lo que dijo. Pero Akaashi, quien ya llevaba toda la mañana frustrado _a priori_ , se encogía de hombros y le aseguraba a Bokuto que no importaba. Frustrarse por unas rodilleras no valía la pena y, de todas maneras, ya había perdido toda una mañana en ello.

Más o menos, con Akaashi no aplicaba bien aquello de _causa y luego efecto_.

Las sorpresas para Akaashi estaban en conocer las causas, y ordenar los recuerdos que eran corazonadas. Se asemejaba a armar un puzle. Uno complejo, de 1500 piezas. Aquellos puzles que no se terminan en una tarde o se te funden los engranajes. La belleza del rompecabezas no estaba en descubrir la imagen sino en lograr que las piezas conectasen de tal manera de reproducir la imagen ya conocida. La sorpresa estaba descubrir cuál sería la última pieza en encajar.

«Quizá» razonó Akaashi con sus manos firmemente agarradas a su vaso de agua, «no sea la oscuridad lo que me guste. Quizá lo que me guste sea disfrutar los últimos minutos de la oscuridad».

La vida estaba llena de sorpresas, ya lo sabía. Lo irónico, creía Akaashi, era que Tsukishima le hiciese reflexionar sobre aquello a destiempo. ¿Lo sabrá? ¿Lo intuirá? Tsukishima se ha convertido en uno de los grandes enigmas de su vida.

Cada día que pasa, sabe más y sabe menos al mismo tiempo.

Humedeció un dedo en el agua y lo llevó a sus labios. Tsukishima sería su primer beso. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Ambos cerrarán los ojos, y por un breve momento, se olvidarán de su entorno. Se cegarán el uno al otro.

Pasará tardes enteras pensando en _Kei_. Se tratarán ambos por sus nombres, beberán café en una residencia universitaria, recorrerán Ginza separados por dos pasos de distancia, y Akaashi le recortará su cabello pajoso y seco. Quería vivir todo aquello ya. La espera era inquietante, como la oscuridad.

Pero, ¿por qué no puede recordar más allá?

Cada vez que intentaba adentrarse en alguna corazonada, un ruido de radio desintonizada le hacía zumbar los oídos. No sabía cómo interpretarlo.

La vida estaba llena de sorpresas de todo tipo.

Akaashi se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a los dormitorios. No era tan tarde para él, pero había que madrugar. Se terminó lo que quedaba de agua en su vaso, pero antes de girar de la perilla, se detuvo dudoso…

Quizá su primer beso sería con Tsukishima. Pero, de momento, no le gusta para nada. En realidad, no le gustaban los chicos. Y si fuera el caso, no le gustarían más altos y espigados que él, por un tema de orgullo. Le sentaba mal eso de levantar la mirada para hablarle. Seguro se verían raros tomados de manos, y por ello terminarían caminan uno detrás del otro, en lugar de lado a lado.

 _Fufufu_ …

¿Será una historia linda?

¿Durará?

Allí estaba la sorpresa.

Al entrar en la habitación, la luz de un celular a punto de apagarse iluminó los ojos ciegos de Tsukishima. Su piel lacerada por el sol se notaba tirante, y el antifaz blanco que se dibuja alrededor de sus ojos, desconcertaron a Akaashi. Realmente no podía entenderse. ¿De verdad le gustará ese sujeto? Tsukishima se hacía el genial cuando de genial no tenía nada, y seguramente Akaashi era una persona de muy mal gusto a quien, en algún momento, el amor le cegaría.

.

.

Tsukishima no encendió su _iPhone_ el día siguiente, ni el siguiente a ese. No podía creer su conversación con Kuroo. Una respuesta ignorada era un problema menos, y no hay más que decir al respecto. Existen tiempos y tiempos para todo, y a Tsukishima se suponía que le apremiaba más la piel insolada que otros asuntos.

Qué quemadura más idiota.

—¿ _Tanutsukki_? No, míralo, es un cangrejo. ¡Un _cangrejoshima_! —dijo Hinata a veinte metros de distancia y en posición de combate.

Cangrejoshima, Tanutsukki-kun, Megane-kun o Tsukki, Tsukishima trataba de mantenerse positivo: una persona a quien se le falte el respeto de modo tan abierto difícilmente sería candidato a la capitanía de un equipo de cuervos.

—Tu sentido del optimismo deja mucho que desear —repuso Yamaguchi, no muy convencido.

Debería hacer una lista de sus problemas, pensaba Tsukishima. No obstante, el asunto de los apodos era el menor de ellos y uno que no valía la pena solucionar. El asunto de Akaashi no existía si lo evitaba y, habiendo regresado el libro a su dueño, se podría decir que ese tema estaba cerrado, aunque todavía debía de escribir su ensayo. El asunto de Kuroo existía, pero lo postergaría hasta que el tiempo lo disolviera. El asunto de Tanaka era nuevo e inesperado y pese a que realmente no era su asunto, no podía ignorarlo.

Asuntos, asuntos, asuntos, _¡jum!_

Lo de Tanaka ocurrió durante un receso entre los partidos, mientras comían sandía. Los chicos de Karasuno y Nekoma competían respecto quién escupía más pepitas. Se sacaron fotografías y se grabaron varios videos que fueron subidos a las redes sociales sin demora. Tanaka no volvió a la competencia. Se quedó pegado al teléfono, revisando las novedades de los amigos y la familia. Su rostro, acalorado por el ejercicio, fue perdiendo gradualmente sus colores y a Ennoshita no le pasó por alto.

—¿Te sucede algo? —le preguntó.

Tanaka no fue capaz de negar o asentir con la cabeza. Nishinoya dejó la competencia a un lado y se acercó. Ennoshita insistió a Tanaka qué le ocurría. Tras dudar un momento, Tanaka le alcanzó su celular no a Ennoshita, sino a Tsukishima.

—Tiene que ser una broma —dejó escapar Tsukishima.

En las fotos sociales de la hermana de Tanaka, Akiteru también se dejaba ver en ellas. Eran no pocas las fotografías. Y también había varios videos. Tras ver uno de ellos, le dejó el celular a Yamaguchi. Quería quemarse las retinas. Ni Tanaka ni Tsukishima se atrevieron a decirlo; fue Nishinoya quien lo gritó a los cielos:

—¡TSUKISHIMA Y RYUU SON FAMILIA!

Que alguien le dé un respiro a Tsukishima.

Akiteru no era el ligón del año, pero de tanto en tanto, se dejaba caer por casa acompañado de alguna _señorita bien portada_ , por ponerlo de un modo elegante. Akiteru debía de tener una autoestima radicalmente baja, pensaba Tsukishima. No quería juzgar precipitadamente a la hermana de Tanaka, la _señorita bien portada_ Saeko-san, pero conociendo el expediente de Akiteru, no le sorprendería si se trataba de otro caso perdido.

Pero compartir su decepción con Tanaka no se sentía bien. Hubiese preferido nunca saberlo. O saberlo, pero no precisamente por Tanaka. Y Nishinoya no hacía más que fomentar ese malestar que no lograba identificar del todo.

—¡Imagínate si tienen hijos, Ryuu! ¡Imagínate a ti y a Tsukishima cuidando de esos hijos!

El rostro de Tsukishima se descompuso.

—No digas eso.

Tanaka estaba que vomitaba.

—¡Noyassan, ya basta!

—En realidad —intervino Yamaguchi. Llevaba el celular de Tanaka todavía entre manos—, no es como si fueran novios. Solo van a compartir piso. En ninguna parte dice-

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo? —interrumpió Tsukishima—. Conoces el piso de mi hermano, es…

Pequeño. De aquellos monoambientes, con espacio para una cocinilla de camping, un frigobar, una mesa plegable, y un solo un _futon_. No era necesario que Tanaka supiera aquello. Si él fuese Tanaka, haría lo que fuera para no saberlo.

—Sí, y Akiteru-kun siempre se queja de lo que le cuesta llegar a fin de mes y pagar la renta —Yamaguchi enumeró las veces que había oído a Akiteru quejarse de su mala renta—. Quizá son buenos amigos.

—No lo sé.

Tsukishima le dirigió una mirada a Tanaka. Tanaka refunfuño.

—¡Ahh! Conozco a Saeko, y ha estado sospechosamente alegre los últimos días que nos vimos. Cantando en la ducha, cuidando su comida, leyendo poesía… Me duele el estómago. Mi hermana elige a cada espécimen.

—No deberías decir esas cosas —dijo Ennoshita, observando de reojo a Tsukishima.

—No, está bien. —Tsukishima movió la mano de un lado a otro—. Akiteru es la decepción personificada.

—Y definitivamente tú no deberías decir eso —concluyó Ennoshita.

¿Era muy de mal hermano desear que aquella relación acabase pronto? Akiteru era fuerte, sobreviviría a un nuevo desengaño amoroso. Tsukishima nunca se había sentido tan aliviado cuando las manager anunciaron el fin del receso. Fuese producto de la noticia de Akiteru y Saeko-san o no, Karasuno siguió en su racha imparable de derrotas.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? —le preguntó Yamaguchi al término de la última penalización.

Tsukishima no fue capaz de responder. Aunque no lo deseaba, se unió a la práctica de servicio de Yamaguchi. Lo que sea con tal de mantener la cabeza alejada. Sin embargo, a la hora de la cena, con el pretexto de buscar en los dormitorios su crema corporal para aliviar el ardor de su piel quemada, pasó de todos, se colocó los audífonos y se dejó caer en su _futon_.

Ciertos días… la música le parecía el mejor alimento. _Grunge, punk, noise rock, glam…_ a quién le importa. Con los ojos cerrados, presionó los audífonos sobre sus orejas. La melodía simple se disgregó en un entramado de sonidos politonales; de graves seducidos por ráfagas de agudos que se evaporaban; de cuerdas rasgadas, percusiones persistentes, sintetizadores que se pierden…

«¿Por qué te molesta tanto?». Las palabras de Yamaguchi hacían eco en su cabeza. No… realmente no estaba molesto. No era un sentimiento tan simple, y no se le ocurrían las palabras porque él mismo no estaba seguro.

La mezcla de melodías lo transportó lejos, a un amanecer en una playa nevada.

Cerró los ojos. Las olas rompieron dentro de sus memorias. Tenía ocho, quizá nueve años; Akiteru seguía en preparatoria.

 **.*.*.*.**

Despertó oyendo el bramar del mar. Los párpados le pesaban, sus pies estaban congelados. Pese a su pijama de polar, y sus cuatro frazadas térmicas, Kei se había convertido en un cubito de hielo. Lo mejor sería esperar a quedarse dormido nuevamente y despertar a una hora de más calor. En verano, le gustaría dormir seis meses y despertar en verano.

Se removió en la cama haciéndose un ovillo con todas las mantas y finalmente se atrevió a asomar la cabeza al exterior. Seguía oscuro. El estertor de la ventana apenas filtraba la luz del invierno. Levantó la mirada. Su hermano Akiteru reposaba sobre el futon adyacente al suyo. Ya estaba despierto. Sus ojos almendrados seguían los lentos movimientos de las nubes que se asomaban por el tragaluz.

¿Estaba realmente despierto?

Hacía tanto frío…

Le gustaría que Akiteru le alcanzara otra frazada térmica.

—¿Hermano?

Akiteru giró la cabeza. En al alba, sus ojos se cruzaron. El mar tronó en la cabeza del pequeño Kei. Su corazón se inquietó en su pecho.

No estaba seguro de la razón. ¿Sería porque estaban en otro país? ¿Por qué hacía mucho frío? Su hermano Akiteru no le pareció a su hermano Akiteru. Tenía la mirada en él, pero el mismo tiempo sus ojos parecía que no se detenían en ningún lado. Kei había observado a Akiteru, pero su hermano no parecía observarlo.

—¿Hermano? —repitió Kei haciendo un mohín.

El segundo llamado le trajo luz a sus ojos, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Akiteru volvió a ser Akiteru. Alargó un brazo bajo las sábanas y despeinó a su hermano.

—Te has quedado dormido con tus gafas —señaló; en su voz se podía detectar un dejo de burla—. Se te marcarán las plaquetas nasales.

—Y tú te quedaste dormido con la ropa de ayer.

— _Touché_ —la sonrisa de Akiteru se estiró.

—Hermano…

—¿Dime?

Kei no se atrevió a hablar. Quería abrazar a su hermano, quedarse junto a él toda la vida.

—Oye, tengo una idea —dijo Akiteru—, ¿quieres bajar a la playa? Así podrás estrenar tus nuevas orejeras.

Kei no supo negarse a su sonrisa que era también una mueca. Se abrazó más a sus mantas, intentando reunir calor suficiente para levantarse. Akiteru tampoco se levantó enseguida. Tiró de un cable blanco, y unos audífonos resbalaron hasta su pecho. El rostro de Kei se iluminó.

—¿Estabas escuchando música?

—Ah, esto… —Akiteru le compartió un audífono a Kei—. Es algo que ha estado sonando en la radio últimamente. ¿Quieres un consejo de hermano mayor? Nunca escuches una canción como esta durante una mañana en la playa.

La sonrisa persistió como mueca.

Kei se levantó del _futon_ y corrió a cambiarse a una ropa más abrigadora.

Las olas se estiraron y replegaron.

La espuma salada flotó sobre la costa.

Akiteru envolvió a Kei en una bufanda y le ajustó sus orejeras.

—¿Y tus guantes, Kei?

Aún quedaba algo de la nieve sobre la arena. Salieron a caminar por la costanera durante una mañana de enero.

 **.*.*.*.**

—Al fin te encuentro. —Yamaguchi se dejó caer a los pies de Tsukishima.

Tsukishima abrió solo un ojo, para comprobar. Yamaguchi depositó su teléfono sobre el pecho de Tsukishima, abierto en su registro de llamadas. Tsukishima apagó su reproductor de música y bajó sus audífonos.

—¿Mi madre?

—Aparentemente tienes el móvil apagado.

Así que había llamado a Yamaguchi. Tsukishima se disculpó por ello. No había sido una buena idea el apagar su _iPhone_ todo el día. Su madre volvería a llamarle la atención y tendría toda la razón.

—Está bien. —Yamaguchi trató de restarle importancia—. Se oía más preocupada que enfadada. Quería saber de ti.

—Lo siento. A veces se pone pesada y no quiere colgar.

—No, está bien —insistió—. Tu padre llegó y tuvo que cortar para preparar la cena, no hablamos muchos. Solo quería saber cómo iba la concentración y si te estabas alimentando bien. No le conté que te quemaste, si era eso lo que te preocupa.

—No es como si me preocupara algo.

—Sí, claro.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Le dije que perdiste el cargador de tu móvil. Y también —añadió antes que Tsukishima le interrumpiera—, que la llamarías apenas salieras de la ducha. Puedes utilizar mi teléfono.

Tsukishima se quitó los cascos del cuello y se sentó sobre el _futon_.

—¿Ducha, dices?

—No se me ocurrió otra cosa…

Cuando él y Yamaguchi se graduaron de secundaria, Yamaguchi convenció a Tsukishima a sumarse a la fiesta organizada por unos de los chicos del salón. La idea no terminaba por convencer a Tsukishima, pero por algún motivo, era importante que asistiera. Luego se enteró que se debía a que su presencia atraía a las chicas. Aquello es punto y aparte.

Solo tenían quince años, y a alguno de los presentes se le ocurrió que sería divertido adulterar las bebidas. Una cosa poca. Un chorrito de _sake_ mezclado con el jugo de piña no hace mal a nadie. Tsukishima detectó el sabor ilegal al primer sorbo y prefirió la sed. Yamaguchi pensó que el sabor era curioso y como era un chico educado, bebió seis vasos para acostumbrarse al gusto extraño. Para el séptimo, comenzó a entender lo que le ocurría y entró en pánico.

—El mundo… el mundo está girando. ¡El mundo está girando! Y… _¡Wow!_ El piso… El piso se mueve…. ¡Tsukki! ¡Mira el piso…!

—Nos vamos —se despidió Tsukishima de todos, arrastrando a Yamaguchi consigo. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, llevó a Yamaguchi a su casa, la casa de los Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi se sentía borracho y quería morir de la humillación. Tsukishima no dejaba de reír, aumentando el sentimiento de humillación. Aprovechó para sacar fotos y grabar videos a traición, en venganza por llevarlo a una fiesta que Tsukishima hubo pronosticado de desastrosa antes que iniciara. Cuando la risa se lo permitía, Tsukishima intentaba excusarse con Yamaguchi, le decía:

—Es tu primera borrachera. Esto hay que documentarlo. —Cosas de este tipo.

Los padres de Tsukishima habían salido a una fiesta, y Akiteru vivía en Sendai, así que la casa era un sitio seguro para pasar el tiempo hasta que Yamaguchi se recuperase de su borrachera. Olvidaron que existían los teléfonos, y cuando la señora Yamaguchi llamó a su hijo al celular, Yamaguchi hijo entró en un nuevo nivel de pánico.

Era su fin, deliraba y lloraba. Las madres lo descubrían todo, era una ley universal; y si no le notaba el alcohol en la voz temblona, de seguro que la línea telefónica le transmitía su hálito alcohólico. Lo iban a matar. Su vida se iba a acabar.

No le volverían a dar permiso para salir con los colegas.

Lo meterían en un reformatorio de delincuentes juveniles.

En el reformatorio le obligarían a perforarse la lengua, tatuarse la esvástica.

La _Yakuza_ lo reclutaría en sus tropas.

Era su fin como ciudadano. Nunca podría aspirar a tener seguro social.

La paranoia alcanzó su nivel más crítico. Tsukishima cayó en cuenta que el alcohol era gracioso, hasta cierto punto.

—De verdad, hay días que me sorprende ser tu amigo.

Tsukishima interpuso un pie entre él y Yamaguchi y atendió al teléfono.

—¿Señora Yamaguchi? —contestó Tsukishima—. No, habla Kei.

—No me lo pases a mí —suplicó Yamaguchi escondiéndose tras unos cojines. Tsukishima siguió en lo suyo.

—No, señora Yamaguchi. Nos fuimos de lo de Yamazaki hace un rato, estaba un poco aburrido.

—¡No le des detalles! ¡Tsukki!

—Ahora estamos en mi casa. —Una pausa—. No hacemos nada particularmente…

—Por favor cuelga ya.

—¿Quiere hablar con Tadashi? —Yamaguchi se paralizó como piedra—. Ahora se está duchando, pero cuando salga le diré que le devuelva el llamado. —Otra pausa—. Gracias, que esté bien.

Y colgó.

Yamaguchi ya no se sentía tan ebrio y estaba impactado.

—Dijiste _Tadashi_.

—¿En eso te fijas? Un día hablaremos seriamente de tus prioridades.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que estoy tomando una ducha?

—Porque nos da tiempo a que hables como la gente. Te demoras mil horas en la ducha, así que está bien.

Y dicho aquello, Tsukishima encendió la computadora para averiguar cómo aliviar una borrachera. Lo que le siguió fue experimentar con la cafetera. Cuando Yamaguchi se despejó del alcohol, llamó a su madre y se disculpó por no contestar antes a su llamado. Ella no llegó a sospechar, Yamaguchi no se convirtió en ningún paria social, y el secreto quedó bien guardado entre los dos amigos.

Hacía un buen tiempo de aquello. Que Yamaguchi hubiera utilizado el mismo recurso que Tsukishima años atrás, era un asunto curioso. Tsukishima no era una persona que apagara su teléfono, y Yamaguchi sabía que no se trataba de un problema de batería descargada porque, de hecho, Tsukishima le hubo prestado su cargador aquella mañana.

Yamaguchi siempre sabía cuándo algo no iba bien.

—¿Es por lo de Akiteru-kun y Saeko-san?

—Bueno…

—No es como si te comportaras de un modo extraño estos días. —Yamaguchi bajó la mirada y se rascó sus pecas—. Pero dudo que hayas apagado tu teléfono para no decirle a tu madre que estás insolado. Estás evitando algo. Pensé que podría ser por lo de Akiteru-kun.

Tsukishima desvió la mirada a sus tobillos. La luz halógena de los plafones del dormitorio improvisado alumbró su risa cansada.

—No te voy a negar que muchas de las cosas que hace mi hermano me son incomprensibles, pero ya no me preocupo por ello.

—Entonces, de qué se trata.

—Intenté seguir tu consejo, pero…

—¿Consejo?

—Agradecerle a Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san por su ayuda el año anterior.

—Ah… —cuando entendió qué quería decir Tsukishima con eso, exclamó—: ¡Ah!

—Y lo arruiné.

—¿Eh?

—¿Oh?

—Uh…

Las risas de Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se escaparon por la ventana entreabierta.

—¿Vas a decirme algo? —dijo Tsukishima cuando dejaron de reirse. Yamaguchi asintió; siguió sin ser capaz de responderle algo—. Como quieras… llamaré a mi madre primero.

—Usa mi teléfono.

Tsukishima se escabulló del dormitorio por la puerta, con el móvil de Yamaguchi entre sus manos. Este lo siguió con algo de retraso. Fue una llamada de rutina y su madre no sacó el tema de Akiteru y su presunta novia nueva, así que seguramente ni estaba enterada. Al terminar la llamada, ambos salieron del colegio y dieron un paseo por los pasillos exteriores. Se detuvieron a observar a una pareja de escarabajos que luchaban entre ellos.

—¿Y bien? —Yamaguchi reunió valor—. Así que lo arruinaste... ¿cómo es eso?

Tsukishima se apoyó en la pared del pasillo. Intentó hallar las palabras adecuadas, para darse a entender. Le explicó la comunicación desastrosa vía mensaje de texto que tuvo con Kuroo, las pocas palabras que no intercambiaron, y una vez acabó de hablar, se dio cuenta que no sonaba tan terrible como pensaba. Yamaguchi lo miró perplejo, sin comprenderlo.

—Le escribiste «nada» en lugar de «gracias». No es como para apagar el teléfono dos días.

—No lo entiendes, no conoces a Kuroo-san.

—¿Qué?, ¿te da miedo? ¿Tsukki?

—Sí —reconoció y fue rotundo—. Me lo da.

Tsukishima recordó la playa nevada junto a Akiteru-kun.

Él y su hermano compartían la misma esencia. No hablaban demasiado de ellos mismos. De hablar, era en base a silencios. Tsukishima antes era muy joven para caer en aquello que más que defecto, parecía ser una cualidad genética.

Tal vez se debía a que estaba molesto con Akiteru al enterarse de su nueva relación por las fotos de Saeko-san. O con él mismo, por parecerse tanto a Akiteru. O quizá, realmente deseaba contárselo todo a Yamaguchi, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Sin perder el aplomo, y pellizcándose los dedos, Tsukishima sacó lo que realmente le molestaba.

La historia empezó con un libro envuelto en papel de estrazas y dos frases resaltadas.

«"Un sodomita es un sodomita ¿no lo sabías? Un _homo"_ »  
«"Ahora me entero que Proust era eso" repuse yo».

Seguido de una nota de Akaashi.

 _No pienses tanto en las frases resaltadas._

Tsukishima recién había comenzado a leer la novela cuando Bokuto destacó aquellas frases. Le era complejo decir de qué iba el libro. Su título, _Kamen no Kokuhaku_ —Confesiones de una Máscara—, hacía referencia a una frase de Oscar Wilde. Traducido en palabras vulgares, el título hacía referencia de lo fácil que es ser honesto con uno mismo cuando se esconde la identidad tras una máscara. Al mantener la identidad reservada, no hay reputación u orgullo que perder; los motivos para mantener el anonimato se disgregan.

Tsukishima se enteró de aquello hace poco, mientras buscaba información en internet sobre la novela. Antes de ello, habría dicho que la historia trataba de un hombre atrapado en una imagen falsa de sí misma. Ahora se daba cuenta que, en realidad, tras el disfraz de la cotidianidad, el protagonista había logrado desnudarse ante el lector y revelarse con sus virtudes y defectos, pero sin llegar jamás a revelarse: la máscara es lo que te permite ser honesto, no un producto de su ausencia.

Eso por un lado.

La importancia de las palabras resaltadas por Bokuto recaía en que aquella fue la primera y la única vez en toda la novela en que se hacía alusión directa a la homosexualidad del protagonista. Una peculiaridad narrativa. De todas formas, no era necesaria la palabra para entender sus inclinaciones y preferencias, cualquiera se daría cuenta.

¿Cierto?

Tsukishima entendía qué significaba que una chica inteligente hablara del precio del pescado, y entendía qué significaban las lágrimas en una chica cuando oye a un chico referirse a otra chica por su nombre en lugar de su apellido, como tenía acostumbrado. Entendía esas cosas.

 _¿Cierto?_

Y entendía qué implicaba la insistencia de un chico que rara vez se empeña en sus relaciones sociales, vía mensajes de texto.

 _¿Sí, cierto?_

Si tuviese una máscara consigo, admitiría que lo entendía _ahora_ , que le habían abierto los ojos. Detrás de la máscara, podría incluso admitir que se sentía identificado con el protagonista.

—Nunca hemos hablado de esos temas. Nunca me has dicho si una chica te parece linda, o si te produce curiosidad, o algo más que amistad. Y yo tampoco lo he hecho, pero es porque nunca lo había considerado un tema, o bien pensaba que no lo era… no, en realidad sigo mintiendo. Nunca habría podido admitir que me era un tema, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

—Más o menos… sigue hablando.

—De pronto caigo en cuenta de que sí es tema para muchas personas, me doy cuenta de relaciones que no sabía que existían, que eran evidentes, pero recién las veo, y que yo mismo estoy involucrado en alguna de ellas, y en realidad… no está del todo mal reconocer que también es evidentemente para mí. Pero aun dicho eso, sigo sin ser capaz de admitir que me parece importante, incluso cuando estoy involucrado. No lo sé, me abruma.

Se veía abrumado. Yamaguchi interpuso una mano sobre las de Tsukishima para que dejara de rascarse y hacerse daño.

—¿Quieres mi opinión, Tsukki? Pienso que te complicas por tonterías.

Tsukishima miró con odio a Yamaguchi.

—¿De verdad? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

—No, claro que no. Te estaba tomando el pelo, Tsukki. Hey, ni se te ocurra volver a huir —Yamaguchi jaló a Tsukishima de un brazo—. Tu problema es que te importan demasiado los «qué dirán». No dejas a nadie acceder a ti, y te has esforzado en crear esta coraza, que te protege del exterior, que ni tú mismo eres capaz de acceder a tu corazón.

»Al final, motivo por el que no sabes, o _no te importa_ , es porque evitas plantearte aquellas preguntas grandes con el poder de destruir la coraza. Yo hago todo lo que puedo, pero al final depende de ti. ¿Qué es lo que realmente hay en tu interior? Deberías cuestionarte eso. Las peores amenazas son las que vienen de uno mismo. No tienes que llegar a eso.

Tsukishima se liberó del agarre de Yamaguchi.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Me estas psicoanalizando?

—¡Ay! Tsukki, quién te entiende. Quieres mi opinión o no la quieres.

El tema le extenuaba. Quería solo irse a la cama.

—¿Debería encender mi celular?

—Qué pasa contigo, Tsukki. ¿Desde cuándo me pides tantos consejos?

—Ah, ya cállate.

Volvió a hacer un ademán de continuar su camino, pero Yamaguchi lo atajó de nuevo. Daba la impresión que toda la situación le divertía y emocionaba en partes iguales.

—No te enojes. No has comido aún y el hambre te pone de malgenio. Mira… no hace falta que hablemos de esto ahora. Ni siquiera hace falta que me lo digas a mí. Todavía tenemos que escribir el ensayo del libro, y ese puede ser un buen punto de partida.

»No es demasiado tarde aun, así que debe de seguir abierta la cocina. Le pediremos a Yachi-san que te prepare un poco de _ramen_ , luego encenderás tu teléfono, y mientras tú comes, me contarás de esas relaciones evidentes de las que recién te enteras.

—Ni hablar.

—¡No se lo diré a nadie!

Yamaguchi actuando tan genial era una verdadera espina en su autoestima. Tsukishima era un mal hermano, un mal amigo, y su estómago vacío le gruñía.

Al llegar al comedor, y mientras Tsukishima intentaba comer y hablar al mismo tiempo, apareció Nishinoya hecho un torbellino, arrastrando al armador suplente de Karasuno consigo. No quedaban muchas personas comiendo, además de los profesores y entrenadores que cenaban de últimos. Nishinoya había irrumpido en el casino con el único propósito de hablar con Tsukishima.

O bien, obligar al Tsukishima a darle una especie de charla motivacional al novato. Días surrealistas auspiciados por Nishinoya-san, damas y caballeros. Tsukishima dejó su cuchara para sopa en el cuenco de _ramen_ y con elegancia, enderezó el marco de sus gafas ópticas.

—No entiendo por qué tengo que ser yo quien hable con el novato —dijo. El novato en cuestión estaba exactamente al frente suyo. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi solían sentarse siempre en el mismo lado de la mesa, aunque no hubiese nadie más. Al voltear hacia su amigo y ver que le retaba con la mirada, se defendió—. ¿Qué?

—No seas tan descarado, Tsukki. El chico está al frente tuyo.

—Oh, es verdad. Lo siento —dijo e inclinó la cabeza frente al novato.

—¡CAUSARÁ MÁS IMPACTO SI PROVIENE DE TI! ¡TSUKISHIMA! —gritó Nishinoya. Estaba de buen humor. También se volvió hacia el novato—. ¡Hey Novato-kun! ¡Esta mantis religiosa de aquí! ¡Este palote con lentes! ¡Este cangrejo! ¡Este _tanuki_ rojo...!

—Lo entendemos todos, soy un animal —masculló irritado la mantis-palote-cangrejo-tanuki—. Ve al grano.

—¿Qué dirías de Tsukishima, eh? ¿Que es un buen jugador, cierto? ¿Cierto Novato-kun?

El novato no supo qué decir, Nishinoya no se daba cuenta cuándo intimidaba. Yamaguchi corrió en su auxilio, recordándoles a los desubicados que, de hecho, _novato-kun_ tenía nombre. Nishinoya se largó a reír y reformuló su pregunta.

—¿Qué dices Touya-kun? Honestamente, qué dices de la importancia de Tsukishima para el equipo.

—Si no fuera por Tsukishima-senpai seguramente perderíamos por más puntos.

Nishinoya se abalanzó sobre Tsukishima y le golpeó la espalda infinitas veces. Lo que dijo a continuación lo hizo con tanta honestidad y sin ninguna mala intención, que a Tsukishima le cayó infinitamente mal.

Según Nishinoya, Tsukishima entró a Karasuno y era un jugador pésimo. Pe, e, ese, i, eme, o, PÉSIMO, así tal cual, con todas sus letras. Pero se volvió un buen jugador porque encontró a alguien de quien aprender la técnica, Kuroo. Y alguien con quien poner a prueba sus nuevos conocimientos, Bokuto. Ahora era un monstruo. Eme, o, ene, ese…

—Lo entiendo —cortó Tsukishima—. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

—Que tú eres aquel con quien Touya-kun debe poner a prueba sus nuevos conocimientos. Y el maestro es amigo tuyo, tienes que convencerlo.

—Akaashi no es mi amigo.

—¡Ahh! ¡Pero yo no he dicho ningún nombre todavía! ¡Lo has hecho tú!

A favor de Nishinoya, Tsukishima podría decir que era agudo en el uso de las palabras. Como siempre había presentido, con Nishinoya había que andarse con cuidado.

Con la condición de que se largaran de su vista enseguida —porque estaba comiendo y no quería ser molestado—, Tsukishima se comprometió a hablar con Akaashi, no así de convencerlo. Le plantearía la cuestión y eso sería todo. Nishinoya se dio por satisfecho. Antes de marcharse junto al novato, se comió una buena cantidad del _ramen_ de Tsukishima.

—¿Qué? ¿También te abruma hablar con Akaashi? —le pregunto Yamaguchi cuando volvían a estar solos.

—No.

—¿Pero…?

—Que cuando lo veo, no dejo de pensar en las frases resaltadas, y no me gusta. Decía en su primera nota que no pensara demasiado en ellas. ¿Acaso sabía el motivo?

—Preguntas interesantes que, de hablar con él, seguro te las responde.

Nuevamente dejó su _ramen_ a medio terminar. Agradeció la comida, le entregó su bandeja directamente a Hitoka-san, y vagó por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con Akaashi, a la salida del baño. No entró en detalles, solo le preguntó si, al día siguiente, le interesaba entrenar junto a él y el armador suplente de Karasuno. Hinata quien también se encontraba cerca, se apuntó a la práctica mucho antes que Akaashi le diera una respuesta afirmativa, y también lo hicieron Yamamoto-san y Lev. A Akaashi no le quedó más que aceptar. Tsukishima se sintió decepcionado.

Lo que no sabía era que Akaashi habría aceptado con o sin presión social de por medio. Habría aceptado por el único motivo de descubrir quién de los dos se enamoraría primero. Su orgullo le decía una cosa, pero su instinto otro. De momento, todo era un secreto.

Akaashi era una persona simple, siempre lo había dicho. Era una persona fácil de entender y complacer. Le gustaba la oscuridad, armar rompecabezas, y Tsukishima le acababa de ofrecer ambas. ¿Cómo negarse?

Oye la risa de Tsukishima chocar con su cuello, y aquel recuerdo, no es más que una corazonada.

La cuenta regresiva no perdona.

* * *

 **E** ste capítulo fue más difícil de editar. I'm so sorry. Sigo pendiente de este proyecto, no lo he olvidado, pero lamento las constantes demoras. Soy una descuidada.

 **F** elices fiestas :)


	10. X Bokuto-san

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: La concentración ha terminado, y las corazonadas de Akaashi sigue a la espera; pero descubre que una relación con Tsukishima es inevitable, y por su orgullo solo espera _no enamorarse de los primeros_.

* * *

 **X. Bokuto-san**

Tsukishima descubrió el pasatiempo de buscar y observar constelaciones en el cielo el curso anterior, al iniciar la preparatoria. Se trataba, como les suele pasar a los hermanos menores con sus pasatiempos, de un gusto adquirido.

Akiteru acababa de regresar de un viaje a Saipán, cargando consigo una bolsa llena de regalos. Impasible, Tsukishima recibió sus recuerdos sin exteriorizar en su rostro ningún tipo de expresión; subió directo a su habitación, alegando un dolor de cabeza para zafarse de la cena, y se colocó los cascos para no escuchar las risas que provenían de abajo.

Prefería mantener distancia de Akiteru. Además, tampoco le urgía el hambre. Cercano a medianoche las tripas se revelaron en su contra. Se encaminó a la cocina, pisando con cuidado los escalones para no delatar su presencia. «Han regresado a sus habitaciones», concluyó, sirviéndose zumo de uva en un vaso, más un poco de ramen en un pocillo de loza. Armó una bandeja modesta, incluyendo una pequeña porción de fresas en almíbar y dos tipos de palillos distintos. En el pie de la escalera, al desviar la mirada al salón, Tsukishima reparó que las luces del jardín no estaban encendidas.

Debido a varios intentos de robo en el pasado, en casa tenían la precaución de dejar las luces del jardín encendidas toda la noche. Tanta oscuridad le pareció extraño, y por algún motivo, su cuerpo nuevamente se reveló en su contra; le bajó la temperatura, sus delgados vellitos rubios de la nuca se le erizaron, y su oído se agudizó tratando de atrapar cualquier atisbo de sonido en el aire. Reparó en que los bajos de la cortina ondeaban, y al elevar la mirada, vio que la puerta corredera que daba al jardín estaba abierta. Tsukishima tragó pesado. «Cálmate, seguro fue un descuido», intentó darse ánimos. Dejó la bandeja a un lado, agarró un candelabro y, con mucho sigilo, se dirigió afuera.

Que lo llevara el diablo, joder.

Era Akiteru quien estaba en el jardín, de pie y muy rígido, con la cabeza vuelta al cielo. Las ideas de ladrones circulando por su casa se evaporaron rápidamente de su cabeza. Akiteru, siempre Akiteru. Qué ganas de lanzarle el candelabro por la cabeza. Estaba tan inmóvil, tan rígido, que Tsukishima daría en el blanco al primer intento. Pero, pasaban los segundos y su hermano no se movía. ¿Por qué su hermano no se movía? Tsukishima dejó el candelabro en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que su hermano se percatase de su presencia. Conforme corrían los segundos la rabia que sintió comenzó a diluirse rápido.

Qué curioso...

Aquella rigidez tan bien ejecutada, contrario a lo que habría esperado, provocaba en su hermano una sensación de eterna fluidez. Un movimiento estacionario detenido en el tiempo, que en su fisura, no dejaba de ondular. Tsukishima extendió un brazo como si pretendiese remecerlo del hombro, pero dudó y se detuvo. No tenía el coraje de sacar a su hermano de aquel estado. Su hermano, que era propenso a temblar, no era lo que se podía decir «armónico». Pero Tsukishima ya no admiraba más a su hermano, por todo lo que hubo hecho en el pasado. Movido por un sentimiento de frustración, encendió las luces del jardín.

—¡Kei! —el hermano mayor dio un medio giro que acabó por desarticularlo por completo. La fluidez estacionaria se había evaporado en el cielo.

—¿Qué hacías?

Akiteru volvió a darle la espalda a su hermano. «No mucho», dijo. «Solo observaba el cielo». Luego le pidió que volverá a apagar la luz de nuevo, y que _gracias_. Una orden entre las líneas de su sonrisa.

—No me refería a eso... —masculló Tsukishima volviendo a apagar la luz—. Estabas tan quieto. Pero a la vez... no.

—Solo observaba el cielo —repitió—. Ya sé, ¿quieres que te enseñe?

Y sin esperar respuesta, nuevamente se giró con brusquedad, y agarrando a su hermano del brazo, lo arrastró hasta el punto del jardín donde mejor se podían ver las estrellas.

El ramen se enfrió en su bandeja; las tripas, por su lado, decidieron no seguir insistiendo por la falta de comida.

A Tsukishima nunca se le ocurrió que él también podía producir la misma impresión de fluidez estacionaria al estarse muy quieto observando el firmamento. Le pareció no menos que curioso. Las palabras que eligió Bokuto, sin embargo, la primera vez que le vio enfrascado uniendo estrellas, fueron ligeramente diferentes a las que él hubo elegido para con su hermano:

—¿Qué te está sucediendo? —Llegó aleteando.

A Bokuto lo seguían Kuroo y Akaashi muy de cerca. Aquello ocurrió el último día de la concentración de vóley, en agosto, cuando Bokuto y Kuroo aún no se graduaban de preparatoria. Luego del entrenamiento en el tercer gimnasio, al no encontrar a Yamaguchi afuera esperándolo, se dirigió hasta el gimnasio que su amigo usaba para ensayar sus servicios. Yamaguchi le avisó que aún le quedaban veinte servicios correctos más.

—Veinte —repitió Tsukishima, tocándose la barbilla.

Veinte no era demasiado, así que podía esperarlo. Era una noche despejada, pero, aunque clara, se podían distinguir varias estrellas. Nunca se le ocurrió que Bokuto, Kuroo y Akaashi le seguirían.

 _¿Qué te está sucediendo?_

Bokuto construía sus oraciones de una manera curiosa.

—¿Que qué está sucediéndome? —parafraseó Tsukishima con una risa.

—Estás así, así. —Bokuto se paró derecho y recto, con los brazos fuertemente unidos al cuerpo—. Así tan quieto. Pero también, tan _UuUuUuhhh_. —Y luego movió los brazos imitando los tentáculos de una anémona dejándose llevar por las corrientes marinas—. _Aggghhh_ , no sé explicarlo, ¡díselo tú Akaashi!

—Bokuto-san no sé de qué hablas —fue lo que dijo Akaashi. No había nada interesante en esa frase.

—¿Tsukki, sabes de constelaciones? —preguntó a su vez Kuroo.

Kuroo, a diferencia de Bokuto, hacía las preguntas correctas. Kuroo era un observador, quien por desgracia había decidido llamarlo «Tsukki» y eso anulaba cualquier punto positivo. Tsukishima no alcanzó a responderle a Kuroo que «no sabía nada» —porque no tenía interés de enseñarles— cuando Bokuto hizo una pregunta aún más extraña:

—¿Eres navegante, acaso?

—¿Navegante?

—Los navegantes saben leer el cielo.

 _Leer el cielo_. Aquella sí era una manera acertada de decirlo. Detrás de cada línea que unía las estrellas había historias tanto astrológicas como astronómicas, y al final, por una debilidad en su fuerza de voluntad, Tsukishima accedió a la petición de Bokuto de _enseñarles a leer_ alguna constelación escrita en el firmamento.

Bokuto y Kuroo lo olvidarían enseguida. Pero Akaashi, quien solo se dedicó a oír más que observar, la recordaría a través de los años. Todo gracias a Tsukishima y sus pasatiempos heredados.

.

.

—Orión —musitó Akaashi al descender del autobús de la escuela.

La concentración de vóleibol terminó con una barbacoa y sin demasiados avances, a juicio de Akaashi. Era cierto que Fukurodani cosechó una oleada de victorias, y también era cierto que Karasuno —como dictaba la tradición—, quedó de último en el _ranking_. Pero ocurría, por vez histórica, que para Akaashi la concentración ya no iba solo de deporte. Si le preguntaban, diría que la adolescencia era una molestia. Le gustaría saltarse todas las etapas complicadas de la vida para detenerse en la última. Ser un abuelo lleno de manchas hepáticas, acomplejado por el reuma y las cataratas, se le antojaba mil veces más fácil de sobrellevar que la explosión repentina —y tardía— de hormonas sangronas.

—¿Orión? —preguntó Onaga; venía justo detrás de Akaashi.

—Orión _el cazador_. Según la mitología griega, murió a causa del veneno de un escorpión, y para inmortalizarlo, los Dioses lo regaron en el cielo como un puñado de estrellas —explicó repitiendo las palabras que alguna vez oyó decir a Tsukishima—. Acabo de recordar que aprendí su constelación por estas fechas.

—Orión —repitió Onaga—. Eso ocurre porque te juntas mucho con los de Karasuno. Se ha vuelto una especie de moda entre ellos esto de las estrellas.

Probablemente Onaga tenía razón.

Los entrenamientos con Tsukishima y el colectivo de cuervos y gatos no arrojaron muchas más luces que los espacios que dejaron sus corazonadas. Aquello le producía ansiedad; al más leve descuido su rostro siempre monotemático se rasgaría en millones de expresiones desconocidas. Pero aquello no ocurrió, porque no se cumplió ninguna corazonada. De alguna manera se sentía decepcionado. Volver a casa luego de una semana agotadora, con Orión merodeando en sus pensamientos, y una lista creciente de interrogantes, era desmotivador. No había logrado aclarar nada.

O casi nada.

Pero Akaashi no se iba a enamorar primero, qué mierda.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en Orión.

Qué confusión. Quién pensaría que llegaría el día en que le haría falta Bokuto.

Se había comunicado con Bokuto, vía mensajería instantánea, el primer día de la concentración. Más que una conversación propiamente tal, se trató de un monólogo, escueto para tratarse de Bokuto, respecto a la adjetivación de sustantivos corporales —como por ejemplo, _riñones_ , _peroné_ y _bilis pancreática_ —para describir a ciertas personas. Todo porque Bokuto le dijo a Konoha «¡Eres todo un _diafragma_ de colega!» y Konoha no le respondió absolutamente nada. Bokuto se sintió decepcionado de Konoha, pero cuando lo comentó con Komi, este también se perdió en la analogía. Al final, luego de una encuesta inesperadamente exhaustiva, Bokuto se percató que nadie le seguía el hilo. No le quedó más que acudir a Akaashi para defender su postura.

Akaashi leyó la sarta de argumentos, impasible. Sin embargo, tras aquella perorata, Bokuto no había vuelto a escribirle, desapareciendo del mapa.

Akaashi volvió a releer aquella conversación en el camino a casa, tras despedirse de Onaga. Lleno de emoticonos y faltas de ortografía a postas, aun así, Bokuto seguía sorprendiéndole por esto o aquello. Que no se dijera que no era original en sus temas de conversación. A ratos Akaashi se preguntaba cómo sería la cabeza de Bokuto. ¿Llena de pensamientos rápidos e inconexos? Excepto cuando se enfadaba, o desanimaba, donde no hacía más que rumear una, y otra, y otra vez, los mismos defectuosos argumentos.

Bokuto…

Seis días sin saber de ese idiota y Akaashi ni se había enterado, ¿cómo fue que ocurrió? _Orión, Orión, Orión…_ así es como había ocurrido. _Hashtag_ del día: NoMásAdolescencia, y muchas gracias.

Llegó a casa pasadas las ocho de la noche. Apenas entró, se dio cuenta que el aire acondicionado seguía averiado. Era el colmo. Toda una semana de sudores para llegar a un horno por vivienda.

—Papá, por favor, llama a un técnico ya —se quejó durante la cena.

—No hay que llamar a nadie, Keiji. —El señor Akaashi era todo un ejemplo de optimismo—. Libraré la semana siguiente para ponerme al día con todos los pendientes domésticos. Entonces, viviremos como Dioses.

Akaashi observó a su madre en busca de apoyo.

—Aguanta una semana más —pidió ella.

A la mierda con la cordura doméstica. Su familia se confabulaba en su contra, ¡qué lindo era volver a casa! Luego de comer veloz, a Akaashi no le quedó más que subir a su habitación, abrir las ventanas de par en par, y encender el ventilador.

Sobre su escritorio descansaban sus libros de matemáticas. Aún no entendía el tema de los polinomios. Ese y tantos temas académicos más. Qué terrible. El establecimiento implacable del verano le recordaba que los exámenes de acceso a universidades estaban cada vez más cerca, y que iba a fallar con todo.

«No, no fallaré. Encontraré la manera de evitarlo». Akaashi agarró su libraco de geometría del escritorio, se acomodó en el alfeizar de la ventana abierta, ignoró a Orión y todas las estrellas, y se dispuso a leer a estudiar triángulos.

Tercer criterio: ángulo, lado, ángulo...

Akaashi se llevó el extremo del bolígrafo a los labios.

 _Ocurre que te juntas mucho con los de Karasuno_ , dijo Onaga. Y era cierto, pero hablar lo que se decía hablar, no demasiado.

«¿Qué hubiese ocurrido de estudiar en Karasuno?» Akaashi se imaginó por un segundo compartiendo almuerzo junto a Tanaka y Nishinoya. La sola idea lo extenuó por completo. De ser alumno de la preparatoria Karasuno, Akaashi seguro almorzaría con Ennoshita, Kinoshita, y _el otro_. No había logrado aprenderse el nombre del otro chico de tercero, el de cabello corto. O quizá Akaashi almorzaría con otra gente ajena al club de vóley, porque no sería amigo de ninguno de ellos, solo compañeros de equipo.

«¿Qué lugares habrá en Karasuno? ¿A dónde pasarán el rato?» Ellos siempre estaban diciendo que allá donde vivían era todo montañas y plantaciones forestales y cultivos de cereales y a veces hortalizas, pero debía de existir un lugar para, simplemente, pasar la tarde. Algún _Donuts_ o un _karaoke_. Akaashi soltó una risa. «¿Cómo pasarán la tarde los muchachos de pueblos?» Debía de ser la pregunta más capitalina y centralista que se había realizado en su vida.

A Akaashi le gustaba pasear por Akiba[1]. Le gustaría un nuevo modelo de calculadora. Así quizá las matemáticas le fueran más divertidas.

Pasado unos cuarenta minutos divagando e hipotetizando sobre qué sería de su vida en Karasuno, Akaashi tuvo que admitir que su estudio de geometría no etsaba resultando satisfactorio. ¿Por qué estudiaba triángulos de todas maneras? No se había dado cuenta que había avanzado ya dos páginas. No entendió qué leía. Finalmente, tuvo que retroceder hasta el principio de la unidad.

 _Congruencia de triángulos_ , rezaba el título. Y abajo, un _post-it_ con su letra: «tarea para el verano #2: desarrollar en un cuadernillo todos los ejercicios de congruencia de triángulos de las páginas violetas. Entregar a Profesor Kawakami durante la 1ra semana de septiembre».

Debió haber aplicado a Nekoma. En la escuela metropolitana, los profesores no dejaban deberes de verano a los alumnos de tercer año, fue lo que le comentó Tora durante la concentración, un día que salió el tema. En Fukurodani en cambio, los maestros explotaban a sus alumnos para exprimir la vitalidad. Una fábrica de zombis intelectuales como Dios y Buda mandan. Pero ocurría que Akaashi, no solo había entrado con beca deportiva a Fukurodani, sino, además, era agnóstico y Dios —o Buda— le traía sin cuidado.

Igual por eso su vida se asemejaba tanto a una venganza. Su desinterés en las religiones le pasaba factura y su desvarío llegaba a un nivel crítico.

 _Defcon 1_.  
 _Jets_ de velocidad sónica sobrevuelan el monte Fuji.  
 _Godzilla_ ha resurgido de las aguas negras.  
Un tsunami arrasa con las costas de Japón.  
Cadáveres a la deriva. La marea roja.

Pero Geometría, congruencia de triángulos, _veamos…_

Era de verdaderos masoquistas estudiar triángulos apenas llegando de una concentración de vóley y con el aire acondicionado averiado. O de valientes y responsables estudiantes. Intentó retomar la lectura, ignorando las lagañas de sus ojos. En algún momento de la noche Akaashi ya no pudo más y sucumbió al sueño.

 _¡Bum!_ , resonó en la oscuridad de la noche. Akaashi se sobresaltó. El libraco de geometría había rodado ventana abajo y se había estrellado de lleno contra la barbacoa de obra. Si no iba a buscar el libro, a la mañana sería afectado por el rocío. En silencio, cogió la linterna que guardaba en la mesita de noche antes de salir al patio; conociendo a su padre, era muy porbable la luz de la terraza siguiese dañada.

Y así era.

La barbacoa, por su parte, no fue afectada por el volumen de la geometría. Akaashi hojeó el libro en busca de algún daño. La geometría era indestructible. Tres, cuatro metros de caída libre, y ni una hoja rasgada.

Antes de regresar a casa, echó una mirada hacia el interior del pasaje. La última casa que se perfilaba bajo la luz de los faroles era la casa de los Bokuto. La construcción en sí era idéntica a la casa de los Akaashi y al resto de las casas de la urbanización. No obstante, la de los Bokuto era visitada por los vecinos con cada primavera, debido al gran damasco plantado en la entrada. Fue el único árbol que no taló la inmobiliaria, y los Bokuto no se dieron el trabajo de podarlo. El árbol creció grande y salvaje, y había terminado ocultando gran parte de la fachada tras unas robustas ramas.

A Akaashi también le gustaba observar aquel árbol. En primavera sus ramas desnudas y rugosas se llenaban de flores de pétalos blancos y pistilos rosados. No tenían una vida muy larga, y cuando se levantaba el viento se desprendían sin esfuerzo. Quizá por eso a los vecinos les gustaba observar el árbol, para estar allí cuando la brisa lo desnudase. En verano, frutitos redondos y pequeños se escondían tras unas hojas acorazonadas, desprendiendo un olor muy dulce. A las aves les encantaban esos frutos, y el árbol se llenaba de visitantes que no dejaban de trinar, al alba y al ocaso. Cuando llegaba el otoño, ya no quedaban frutos ni aves, pero las hojas moribundas, pintadas de amarillo, reflejaban la luz del ocaso.

Quizá solo a Bokuto no le interesaba demasiado el árbol. Una de sus ramas pasaba bajo su ventana, y desde que aquella rama había engrosado y le aguantaba el peso, Bokuto adquirió la costumbre de entrar a casa a través del arbol. Akaashi revisó la hora en su celular cuando divisó el perfil de Bokuto ascender por las ramas del damasco, a pies desnudos. Las 00:20 no le pareció una hora prudente de regresar a casa. Recordó que llevaba seis días sin noticias de Bokuto; y aunque seis días realmente son pocos días, en el caso de Bokuto podían llegar a ser todo un mundo.

—Quizá tiene muchos deberes —intentó convencerse, cerrando la puerta de casa tras de sí.

Bokuto solía decirle a Akaashi, cada vez que el último se sentía perplejo frente al desorden temporal de sus recuerdos, que cada uno debía hallar la forma de lidiar contra sus propios demonios internos. Lo decía por experiencia. Quizá los demonios de Bokuto nunca serían tan raros como los de Akaashi, pero sí más peligrosos si se dejaba dominar por ellos.

Akaashi decidió visitar a Bokuto al día siguiente. Le traería alguna bolsa de chucherías de Akiba. Quizá se estaba preocupando por nada, pero lo mejor era no quedarse con la duda e ir descartando.

.

.

Terminado el entrenamiento de vóley, Akaashi abordó un autobús que lo acercara a Akihabara. «Tokio puede llegar a ser muy pequeño», pensó con fastidio.

Nekoma no le caía particularmente mal. Jugar contra equipos como Nekoma, que eran tercos y no dejaban caer el balón al suelo, era un desafío que lo emocionaba, pero allí a tratar con los integrantes del colectivo de gatos era otra historia. De elegir, prefería lidiar con el espigado de Lev y con el bravucón de Yamamoto porque, entre otras cosas, eran personas simples como él, así que no había que esforzarse demasiado para entablar alguna clase de conversación fluida, aunque fuese frívola. O quizá se debía que toda una vida lidiando con Bokuto le había acondicionado para saber relacionarse con cierto tipo de personas.

Por eso no podía creer en su mala suerte el encontrarse en Akiba, precisamente en su tienda favorita, con los taciturnos por antonomasia de Kozume y Fukunaga. Después de meditarlo con más calma, se dio cuenta que no debería sorprenderle tanto. Si alguien daba el perfil de vagar por las tiendas de Akiba, esos eran Kozume y Fukunaga.

Akaashi ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber escuchado a Fukunaga hablar alguna vez. Kozume hablaba solo cuando era necesario, y hablar con Akaashi no encabezaba su lista personal de prioridades, salvo para llevar a cabo sus trucos psicológicos durante los partidos. Kozume era una desgracia de ser humano.

Se preguntaba si acaso Kozume y Fukunaga hablarían entre ellos, o si acaso habían desarrollado algún tipo de comunicación telepática. Se le antojó una buena pregunta que plantearle a Bokuto, en caso que estuviese muy enojado/frustrado/desanimado con sus estudios y tuviese que romper el hielo de alguna manera. Sí, así lo haría. Giró sobre sus talones antes que los Nekoma reparasen en su presencia, y se dirigió a otra tienda la cual, sin ser su favorita, no le había fallado en el pasado.

Volvió a los suburbios cargando consigo una gran bolsa llena chucherías de Akiba. Aún no oscurecía cuando golpeó la puerta de la casa de los Bokuto. Le recibió una de sus hermanas.

—Koutarou está leyendo —respondió ella, omitiendo cualquier fórmula de saludo—. Pidió que nadie lo interrumpiese.

«Qué grosera» pensó Akaashi, un poco decepcionado. No obstante, dijo esto otro:

—Venía a dejarle unos obsequios. —Y sacó detrás suyo la bolsa de chucherías—. ¿Se lo podrías entregar tú? Dile que… no sé, que me llame cuando tenga algo de tiempo.

La hermana recibió la bolsa que le tendía Akaashi. No lo meditó demasiado antes de devolverle las chucherías y negar con la cabeza.

—No. Mejor entrégaselo tú. Anda, sube. No se puede pasar todo el día estudiando.

—Gracias An.

Dejó sus tenis en el recibidor. La hermana le entregó unas zapatillas para andar por casa que reservaban especialmente para Akaashi, sin añadir alguna palabra. Había una sombra en la mirada de la hermana que inquietó a Akaashi. ¿Quizá Bokuto había comenzado a comportarse extraño, encendiendo una voz de alarma en la hermana? «No, no te pongas en lo peor tan temprano», Akaashi trató de espantar a los malos pensamiento. La puerta de la habitación de Bokuto era la primera luego de subir la escalera. Intuía que no le agradaría el panorama tras la puerta. Llamó dos veces con los nudillos, y sin esperar respuesta, entró.

«Bien… lo has visto peor…» se consoló, más aliviado.

La habitación de Bokuto era, en teoría, idéntica a la de Akaashi: occidental, alfombrada, con cama por _futon_. Los mismos metros cuadrados, el mismo techo flotante, las mismas molduras. Los elementos arquitectónicos eran iguales para todas las casas de la urbanización.

No obstante, de alguna manera el dormitorio de Bokuto había logrado imponerse al conformismo de la arquitectura y que hablase por él. Al igual que su peinado estrafalario, y sus ojos como un faro, su habitación era una extensión más de su personalidad, caótico y complejo de ser descrito. Más que una habitación, se trataba de una experiencia.

Las cuatro paredes, pintadas de distinto color cada una porque Bokuto nunca había terminado por decidirse, estaban ya sucias, con marcas de pegamento, chinches y clavos, y eso que las había pintado hace no más de seis meses, Akaashi le hubo ayudado en ello. El alfeizar mostraba marcas de barro que dejaban sus zapatillas cada vez que entraba por la ventana. Las cortinas de patitos, que no combinaban con ninguno de los cuatro colores de las paredes, estaban amarradas con unos cordones viejos; y el visillo, lleno de remiendos y parches cocidos por el propio Bokuto, debería de estar en el tacho de la basura hace tiempo, pero como era un regalo de su abuela y le guardaba mucho afecto, seguía remendándolo y parchándolo.

Había dibujos de su hermana menor Rino pegados en las paredes, pero también en la mesa de escritorio y en la puerta del armario empotrado. Fotografías de Fukurodani, del tiempo que a Bokuto le regalaron una _Polaroid_ , estaban clavadas con chinches en la cabecera de su cama y en la pared, rodeando la lamparilla del velador. La lamparilla había perdido su pantalla original hace tiempo, y Bokuto la había reemplazado por una de los _Loony Tunes_ que halló en un mercado de trueques. Lo cambió por una antigua sudadera que ya no le entraba, que tenía con un estampado de perro que sobresalía al cual, si le jalabas de la nariz, movía los ojos de un lado a otro.

El afán por la fotografía no le duró demasiado a Bokuto. La antigua _Polaroid_ se podía ver en el cajón del armario que decía «calzoncillos», que en realidad guardaba revistas. Los calzoncillos más otras sudaderas formaban una pila a los pies de la cama, siempre deshecha.

En el librero había de todo menos libros, y los libros podían hallarse bajo la cama, en el alfeizar embarrado, en los bolsillos de sus abrigos, en los cajones de la ropa, sobre el escritorio, o en el piso alfombrado.

El armario empotrado siempre estaba abierto. Los cajones de la ropa, rotulados por el mismo Bokuto, eran los únicos lugares donde _no_ había prenda alguna. Esta podía hallarse en el tacho de la basura que nunca vaciaba, en los cajones del escritorio, en el librero, sobre y bajo la cama, pendiendo del riel de la cortina, pero especialmente formando pilas en los rincones. Salvo los calcetines, que solían encontrarse dentro de los libros de Bokuto.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó alguna vez Akaashi—. Por qué siempre hay calcetines en tus libros.

Bokuto parecía que tampoco lo entendía. Según An, su hermano era miembro activo de la PEDDO[2].

La única prenda que se encontraba en el armario eran las sudaderas, pero siempre arrugadas y en el cajón equivocado. Y los abrigos, colgados y algunos hasta enfundados. Esto era así porque Bokuto en realidad no usaba abrigos, y muchos de los que tenía nunca los había usado.

Miles de cachivaches desperdigados estaban por la habitación. Cubos _Rubik_ jamás armados, seis balones de vóleibol de diversos colores y tamaños, un balón de básquetbol, siete rodilleras (deberían ser ocho, pero una se perdió quien sabe dónde), un bate de béisbol, DVDs de partidos de vóley, _mangas shonen_ , tarros de sopa de tomate vacíos, lentes de contraventana, medallas y diplomas que reconocían sus aptitudes deportivas, gomas para el cabello, más sudaderas, desodorantes, una piánica de 32 teclas a la que le iban quedando 29, una _pokebola,_ un melón y dos sandías en descomposición, naipes mordidos, lápices y agendas también mordidas, y un sinfín de objetos, viejos o nuevos, en buen o en mal estado, todos reunidos en un estado de caos cuántico sobre el alfombrado.

Y allí en la basugre[3] de su dormitorio, Bokuto se encogía sobre el escritorio. Ajeno a todo, Bokuto refunfuñaba, leía, y anotaba sus ideas con una crayola roja en un pedazo de papel de roneo.

—Esto es ya mal de Diógenes —rezongó Akaashi recogiendo del suelo un madero y tratando de no pisar nada.

—¡Akaashi!

—¿Cómo puedes estudiar en estas condiciones? Esto… Bokuto-san esto no es sano.

—Akaashi, estoy tratando de leer aquí, no me puedes distraer.

Akaashi dejó el madero al lado de la ventana y se apoyó en él. Bokuto usaba unas gafas sin cristales, y había una marca roja en una de sus mejillas, allí donde se había apoyado con la mano. Estudiar nunca le sentó bien a Bokuto. Su cabello perdía fuerza y se enredaba, formando muñones. Se veía exhausto, y las gafas ayudaban a aumentar su cara de ave chiflada.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Akaashi, escondiendo la bolsa de chucherías tras su espalda.

—¡Cómo dices! No, qué va. Lo siento, los modales… intenta sentarte en algún lado —Akaashi, con cuidado, se hizo un hueco en la cama—. Pero mira, Akaashi, cuando te matricules en la universidad, hazlo en la carrera correcta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada más que lo que he dicho. Cuando te matricules, asegúrate que es la carrera correcta.

Akaashi, con o sin corazonadas, nunca estaba preparado para los comentarios de Bokuto. Así que Bokuto estaba preocupado… Y sobre universidades. Akaashi tamborileó sus dedos sobre sus rodillas, buscando serenarse. No manejaba ninguna clase de consejo porque lo universitario se le escapaba. Pero algo tendría que decir. Bokuto estaba allí, con su cabello caído, y a Akaashi se le hizo evidente que necesitaba una palabra de ánimo.

—No te abrumes precipitadamente —habló mientras se examinaba las uñas, intentando bajarle dramatismo a la situación—. Al principio puede que lo que estudias no cumpla las expectativas, pero eso se debe a que los ramos interesantes aparecen al final de la carrera. Al principio es todo _plan común_ y tal...

Bokuto se estiró por el escritorio, llevándose lápices con él, y se desparramó sus ya desordenados cabellos.

—¡No se trata de eso! ¡Akaashi no! ¡Por qué todos piensan que se trata de eso! ¡Claro que no se trata de eso!

—Entonces de qué se trata.

Bokuto saltó sobre Akaashi, aferrándose con fuerza a sus hombros. Akaashi lo miró, directo a los ojos, y sintió un fuerte estremecimiento. Bokuto finalmente se había desquiciado.

—¡Akaashi! —le remeció de hombres.

—¡Qué! ¡Dime qué sucede!

—¡Akaashi! —repitió, más fuerte—. ¡Me confundí de nombre Akaashi!

—¿Qué?

—¡Arqueología no es lo mismo que Antropología! ¡Fue todo un malentendido!

—Pero… ¿Qué?

—¡Akaashi no te hagas!

Desde un tiempo Akaashi venía confeccionando una lista de las debilidades de Bokuto, pero aún así, Akaashi no lograba estar en guardia y siempre aparecían nuevos casos a la lista. No sabía cómo sentirse. Una parte de él quería reír. Era imposible. Solo Bokuto era lo suficientemente Bokuto como para matricularse en la carrera equivocada. El año anterior les gritó a los vientos que sería el próximo Indiana Jones de Japón. Se compró un látigo, y también un fedora. Y aún y todo, era capaz de confundir la arqueología con la antropología. Arreglar aquello se le escapa.

«No caigas tú también. Mantente sereno. Mantente positivo».

—Pero antropología y arqueología no deben ser tan diferentes…

—¿Tú crees?

—La arqueología estudia las civilizaciones. Y el hombre es el responsable de las civilizaciones. Al final, todo siempre resulta antropológico.

—Es que además esta no es cualquier antropología, Akaashi —continuó Bokuto agarrándose el cabello—. _Antropología Filosófica_ , así se apellida. Leo filósofos todo el día Akaashi, y se me funde el coco. Aristóteles por ejemplo…

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Que está como un león que tragó agua salada y se defiende usando nada más que una cáscara de melón en sus batallas contra las gacelas jamaicanas. Y no hay gacelas en Jamaica, ni leones, pero quizá haya melones…

—¿…?

—¡No sé! ¡Ya no sé qué leo! ¡Ya no sé qué hablo!

—Bokuto-san, respira.

Akaashi intentó apartar las manos de Bokuto que le destrozaban los hombros. Rozó sin querer las muñecas de Bokuto. Al hacerlo, una ola de venenosa angustia azotó su cuerpo. Fue tan fuerte, que Akaashi pensó por un momento que se había electrocutado y retrocedió varios pasos, hasta caer nuevamente en la cama.

—¿Akaashi?

Akaashi se rascó sus propias muñecas, sin dejar de examinar las de Bokuto.

Podría jurar que hubo sentido en la piel de Bokuto las marcas de largas y calientes cicatrices, tristes y llenas de dolor, que le llegaban hasta el antebrazo. Pero no había rastros de cicatrices expuestas. La piel de Bokuto, algo reseca, se veía limpia.

—No es tan terrible —continuó Akaashi recuperando el aplomo a medias—. Siempre puedes cambiar de carrera, así que no importa demasiado si te has equivocado. Quiero decir… entraste con beca de todas formas, así que, más que una pérdida en dinero, se trata de un retraso. Pero muchos estudiantes se retrasan en sus estudios, no es la gran cosa. Investiga cómo cambiar de carrera dentro de tu universidad, eso es todo.

—Te has puesto blanco, Akaashi. ¿Estás bien?

—No, ¿estás bien tú? No te dejes abrumar por esto, Bokuto-san. Te traje unos dulces de Akiba, hoy fui a Akiba —Akaashi le entregó la bolsa con chucherías. Comenzaba a hablar cada vez más rápido, pero no podía evitarlo—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando íbamos juntos y comprábamos cartas de esos juegos de estrategias?

—Las debo haber perdido todas.

—Yo tengo las mías intactas. ¿Sabes a quienes vi en Akiba? —Y le contó a quienes vio. Bokuto parpadeó perplejo.

—No conozco a nadie de apellidos Kozume, o Fukunaga.

—Kozume es Kenma. Y Fukunaga… bueno, en realidad no sé describir a Fukunaga. Los chicos de Nekoma de mi generación —aclaró.

—Ahh… Oye, gracias Akaashi.

Akaashi le recomendó, con un tono que se asemejaba más a una orden, que siguiera estudiando sus asuntos aristotélicos. Sin consultarlo con Bokuto, se frotó las manos y se dispuso a ordenarle la habitación. No era un aficionado de la pulcritud, pero quería hacerlo, aunque el aseo no durase más de dos días. Además, el aire acondicionado de su casa seguía averiado, y eso lo disuadía de la idea de regresar temprano.

Terminó de limpiar cuando ya era hora de cenar. Muchos cachureos de Bokuto podrían ser donados, reciclados, o eliminados, pero esa decisión no le correspondía a Akaashi, así que intentó de buscarle un lugar a todo, excepto a las sandías en descomposición, que las llevó directo al contenedor de desechos orgánicos. No se percató en qué minuto Bokuto se quedó dormido sobre sus libros. Se veía en paz, despojado de su rostro de lunático. Otro día Akaashi vendría exclusivamente a ordenarle el escritorio.

Otro día vendría, sí... y le contaría todo lo que ocurrió —o lo que no ocurrió—, en la concentración de vóleibol. Le gustaría saber la opinión de Bokuto.

Pero de momento, que siguiera durmiendo. Incapaz de resistirse, buscó un _post-it_ en donde dejarle una nota, a modo de despedida.

«Spoilers: te va a encantar Aristóteles, no dejarás de hablar de él»

Y se preguntó si acaso sería prudente añadir más, o si mejor se guardaba para sí lo de las cicatrices y la ola de angustia que transportaban esas marcas consigo.

—Antropología Filosófica, qué mierda es eso…

Akaashi negó con la cabeza y dejó la habitación. No le quedaba otra alternativa que ponerse a investigar sobre aquello.

.

.

Los días que siguieron Akaashi no volvió a saber de Bokuto. Lo veía todas las mañanas atravesar el pasaje con dirección a la universidad, con la correa de la bandolera de lona cruzada al pecho. Tenía entendido que las prácticas de vóleibol en la universidad de Bokuto se desarrollaban por la tarde. Por iniciar algún tipo de conversación, le preguntó sobre aquel cambio de horario vía mensajería. La respuesta que obtuvo fue devastadoramente corta.

.

[06:00] Bokuto: En vacaciones tenemos otro horario.

.

Se estaba desquiciando. Akaashi también practicaba por la mañana durante el período vacacional. Entre el entrenamiento, sus labores adicionales como capitán, el estudiar para los exámenes universitarios, y la constelación de Orión que rondaba sus pensamientos, Akaashi no había podido visitar nuevamente a Bokuto.

Quizá estaba pensando demasiado en Orión. En Tsukishima. Se detenía a la mitad de la redacción de un informe, y comenzaba a boquear en el aire. Quería saber más de él. Quería saberlo todo. Volvía a repasar en aquellos _flashes_ hacia el futuro que había tenido, y de tanto en tanto se le escapaban unos suspiros. Aquello lo llenaba de vergüenza, la vergüenza le recordaba que tampoco sabía de Bokuto, y aquello lo hacía sentirse un mal amigo.

El día que logró organizarse y hacer un espacio en su agenda, la señora Bokuto le informó que _Koutarou_ aún no llegaba a casa, y tampoco fue capaz de precisarle un horario de llegada. Últimamente Bokuto pasaba las noches en casa de Kuroo, y cuando no lo hacía, llegaba cuando ya todos se dormían.

—Entréguele esto de mi parte, por favor —Akaashi dejó en manos de la señora Bokuto un _pack_ de seis latas de _coca-cola_.

No había razón para que le escocieran los ojos. Algo venenoso se gestaba en Bokuto y era una sensación que le inquietaba. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. En vóleibol era más fácil tratar con Koutarou; fuera de la cancha, sus problemas se ramificaban y la solución era menos clara. No podía tratarse únicamente de su error en la postulación de carrera, pesaba Akaashi; pero si era así, Bokuto podía llegar a ser desquiciante. Ese día, tras volver a casa, sentado tras su escritorio arrimado contra la ventana, Akaashi se dedicó a vigilar el damasco. Pero las horas seguían su curso sin novedades. Inquieto, se tragó el orgullo y le escribió a Kuroo.

.

[22:10] Akaashi: ¿Bokuto-san está contigo?

.

Solo quería saber dónde se había metido Bokuto, no tenía nada de malo su mensaje. No tenía por qué levantar sospechas. Los tiques azules de mensaje visto aparecieron apenas se envió el mensaje. Kuroo estaba conectado, pero no respondía. Los minutos de espera se hacían eternos.

Era tan típico de Kuroo hacerse de rogar… Akaashi comenzó a mover su pierna de la impaciencia. No comprendía cómo incluso alguien como Kuroo había logrado hacerse de amigos.

.

[22:20] Kuroo: Se fue hace una hora, o más.  
[22:20] Kuroo: ¿Por qué?  
[22:21] Kuroo: ¿Hay problemas?

.

Akaashi se debatió en contestar. Kuroo no estaba relacionado con el concepto de corazonada que manejaban él y Bokuto. Así que, ¿cómo explicárselo? Mientras vacilaba, fue Kuroo quien siguió escribiendo.

.

[22:22] Kuroo: Creo que discutimos.  
[22:23] Kuroo: No lo sé, Akaashi. Se marchó disgustado.  
[22:23] Kuroo: ¿Puedes hablar con él?  
[22:23] Kuroo: Lo he estado llamando, pero no me coge el teléfono.  
[22:23] Kuroo: Ni lee mis mensajes  
[22:23] Kuroo: ¿Podrías?

.

Los mensajes cayeron uno tras otro, con rapidez. «Creo que discutimos», escribió. Las palabras le rondaron en la cabeza como un mal presagio. Akaashi prefirió guardarse los comentarios para sí.

Desenfundó su nueva calculadora comprada en Akiba y abrió sus libros de matemáticas. Si Bokuto había dejado la casa de Kuroo hace una hora, a menos que hubiese un gran atasco, debió de haber llegado, o estar a punto de hacerlo.

La corazonada oscura, un recuerdo nebuloso que era más un sentimiento que imágenes concretas, le tensó la garganta. _Orión, Orión, Orión._ Le gustaría poder compartir su inquietud con alguien y desahogarse. Deseó tener una persona para él, y que fuera suyo, y él también pertenecerle a otro. Alguien a quien abrazar cada vez que necesitase ser reconfortado; un cabello que acariciar, unos dedos que entrelazar. Recibir calor, obsequiar calor, y que se sintiera natural.

Si cerraba sus ojos, casi podía ver a Tsukishima. Casi podía sentir su cabello seco rozándole la barbilla.

Cerca de la medianoche fue que apareció Bokuto. Desde la ventana de Akaashi parecía un punto más. Pero Akaashi ya lo conocía lo suficiente, y reconocía pese a la distancia aquel caminar pesado y cabizbajo. No había tenido un buen día, y parecía desaminado. Akaashi lo vio detenido frente a la puerta, como si algo lo hiciera titubear. Dio la impresión que metería las llaves en la cerradura, pero en el último momento se arrepintió, se trepó al damasco, y entró por la ventana de su habitación, lanzando sus zapatillas amarillas al patio. Un poco de pasto se desprendió cuando las zapatillas se estrellaron contra el suelo. Las luces de su habitación no se encendieron.

Si tuviese la misma personalidad impulsiva de Bokuto, Akaashi habría salido corriendo de casa, treparía el árbol, se colaría al interior de la habitación de su amigo, y lo habría abrazado.

—Oye, por qué estás depre ahora —murmuró imaginando que Bokuto lo oía—. A ti que nunca te ha importado hacerme la vida difícil, siempre huyes cuando quiero ayudarte.

»A veces creo que no somos tan buenos amigos.

Se metió en la cama con el teléfono en mano. Miró el contacto de Bokuto bastante tiempo, sin decidirse a escribirle. Finalmente le dejó un «¿Estas son horas de llegar a casa?» que no fue ni visto ni respondido.

Bajó en sus contactos. «Tsukishima», leyó el nombre en su pantalla. Bokuto fue quien agregó aquel contacto en su teléfono.

 _Orión, Orión_.

«¿Sabes, Kei? No sé qué hacer. Levanto la cabeza a los cielos y todo me recuerda a ti. Vuelvo la cabeza a la tierra, y me doy cuenta que no me he preocupado lo suficiente de mis seres queridos. Podrías, quizá, gustarme menos, ¿qué crees?

»Ya sé que crees. Que no es mi responsabilidad cómo decidan los demás llevar sus propias vidas. Pero, ¿es así? Y si yo, que aunque no quiera siempre sé un poco más, dejo a la vida seguir su curso natural, ¿no me hace cómplice de cualquier desgracia que vaya a pasar?»

Cuando Tsukishima leía las estrellas, sus ojos tan dorados como sus cabellos, se confundían con los demás astros en el cielo. Akaashi quería sentir esas estrellas sobre sus propios ojos, ojos oscuros como agujeros negros.

.

.

Entonces, cuando Akaashi se proponía seriamente hablar con An para saber algo más de Bokuto, Bokuto en persona se trepó hasta la ventana de Akaashi, con su sonrisa radiante y su mirada de pájaro loco, el último domingo de vacaciones. Traía consigo una bolsa de papel llena de damascos sobremaduros.

—¿Alguna vez utilizarás puertas? —le reprochó Akaashi dejando su libraco de geometría a un lado. Se sentía aliviado de verlo—. ¿Cómo subiste?

—Le robé la escalera al vecino. —Bokuto se quitó las zapatillas y las arrojó por la ventana—. Tenías razón, Akaashi. Aristóteles es genial. Lástima que se estancara con las paradojas de Zenon, es el único defecto que le veo.

—Ah, Zenon… —como si supiera de qué le hablaba—. ¿Por qué has venido?

—Mi vieja dijo que me hiciste una visita cuando no estaba. Gracias por las _coca-cola_ , por cierto. Te he traído esto. —Le entregó la bolsa de papel con los damascos—. Están faltos de azúcar, ¿por qué será? No es como si le echáramos químicos al árbol… O quizá sea justamente por eso. ¿Qué se te ocurre?

—No sé de árboles. Y las gaseosas te las llevé hace más de una semana, Bokuto-san. Tampoco has respondido ninguno de los mensajes que te he escrito.

— _Tampoco ¿eh?_ Tampoco, tan poco, tampo coco. —Se carcajeó un buen rato de su humor incoherente. A Akaashi comenzó a calentársele la sangre—. Qué quieres que te diga, Akaashi. No te enfades, he estado ocupado, eso es todo.

—¿Seguro que eso es todo? Kuroo-san me ha dicho que discutieron. ¿Es eso cierto?

Bokuto se paseó por la habitación de Akaashi; abrió el ropero. Le gustaba revisar su ropa cada cierto tiempo. Aquel día, Bokuto vestía unos tejanos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, y una camiseta sin mangas, color amarillo. La mayoría de las prendas de Bokuto eran amarillas. Akaashi no tenía un guardarropa definido aún. Básicamente, sus prendas eran regalos de familiares.

—Kuroo y yo siempre discutimos, no tiene mayor importancia.

—¿Seguro no la tiene?

—¿Cómo te fue en la concentración? —Bokuto comenzó a registrar los cajones de Akaashi. A Akaashi no le gustó aquel cambio de tema.

—¿En Shinzen? Fue hace unas tres semanas, Bokuto-san.

—Akaashi…

—Fue bien, supongo. Normal.

—¿Normal?

—Normal como todos los días.

—Normal como todos los días… —Bokuto dejó los cajones y volvió su mirada a Akaashi—. Qué pasó con las corazonadas sobre Tsukki.

Akaashi se sorprendió. No creyó que Bokuto estaría pendiente de aquel tema, y todos aquellos días Akaashi se había estado debatiendo cómo podría introducir el tema. La mirada de Bokuto era intensa y lo quemaba.

—¡Jajá! ¡Akaaaaaashi estás todo rojo! ¡Qué! ¡Qué! ¡Qué! ¡Dime qué ha pasado!

—Qué iba a pasar. Nada, no ha pasado nada. ¡Ya no me mires así!

Akaashi no podía con la vergüenza. Intentó ocultar su rostro en la mesa, pero Bokuto saltó sobre su escritorio y tomó asiento sobre los cuadernillos y libros que había allí regados. _Okay,_ jamás podría estudiar geometría. Que lo tragara la tierra, se lo contaría todo de todo a Bokuto, con _spoilers_ incluidos.

Quizá Bokuto no era esa persona a quien anhelaba abrazar y divisar entre medio de una multitud. Pero que no se dijera que no lo quería, y que no le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Hablar por hablar. Verlo sonreír y hacerlo reír. Haciendo acopio de sus recursos lingüísticos, intentó explicárselo, mientras Bokuto no dejó ni de comer damascos, ni de reír, ni de interrumpir a Akaashi con preguntas. Akaashi también comió algunos damascos. Apenas tenían azúcar.

—Te vas a enamorar de los primeros —le dijo Bokuto—. Lo siento, será así como digo. Es como lo que te pasó con An.

—¿Ah?

—An. An, mi hermana. Te enamoraste de An cuando te empecé a molestar con ella.

—No es cierto.

—¡Sí lo es! ¡Sabes que lo es!

—Tenía ocho años solo, no te enamoras a esa edad.

—Tenías nueve. An ocho. Y yo diez.

—Ocho, nueve, realmente no hay dife… y eso a quién le importa. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Nada. Me gusta molestarte, eso es todo. Estás tan rojo.

—Ya déjame en paz.

—Entonces era como pensaba.

—¿Qué pensabas?

—Que te gustaba. Tsukki. No había querido decir nada, como te enamoras cuando te dicen que te enamores…

—Que no soy así. En realidad, no siento nada por él. Al menos ahora.

— _Ahora. A hora. Aho rara. ¡Ja! ¡Ja!_

Y así las horas pasaron.

—¿De verdad no sientes nada por Tsukki?

Akaashi volvió a encenderse de pies a cabeza.

Al atardecer, Bokuto saltó por la ventana de Akaashi, llevándose consigo la escalera del vecino.

Mientras se alejaba, su rostro antes alegre, volvía a ensombrecerse. Akaashi no pudo evitar sentirse un egoísta. Al final, no habían hablado nada de sus corazonadas en relación a Bokuto. A Akaashi le picaron sus puños.

—Bien, geometría… ahora sí que sí.

Y así pasaron las horas.

* * *

[1] Akihabara, también llamado Akiba, es un distrito comercial de Tokio famoso por sus productos tecnológicos, pero también por su _merchandising otaku_.

[2] PEDDO: plataforma élfica de defensa de derecho de los obreros; referencia a HP.

[3] Basugre: basura y mugre; referencia a Blade Runner (la novela)

* * *

 **P** ido perdón por los probables _typos._ Llevaba mucho tiempo postergando la republicación de este capítulo y empezaba a sentirme mal conmigo. No dispongo del tiempo libre que quisiera pero... bueno, aún así no dejan de ser un puñado de excusas. No me enrollaré más en ese punto.

 **Q** uienes han leído GF y sienten que entre ese y este fic hay varias similitudes... pues digamos que todas las historias de esta cuenta son parte del mismo universo. Espero actualizar luego.

 **B** uen finde.


	11. XI

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Kageyama sufrió una lesión que lo tiene hospitalizado. Yamaguchi falta toda la última semana de clases debido a varias picaduras de abeja. En la concetración de verano Tsukishima no resuelve ninguna duda que le pueda producir Akaashi, en cambio Akaashi descubre que, en el futuro, se enamorará de Tsukishima, _¡pero no va a ser el primero!_

* * *

 **XI**

A Yamaguchi no le gustaba el retorno a clases; ya no tenía anécdotas veraniegas para compartir con los colegas.

«En el equipo de vóley nosotros…», «El suplemento de isotónicas…», «Un balón golpeó a Tanaka-san, de tercero, y…». A eso se reducían sus _anécdotas_. Su verano podía resumirse en: un montón de días sudando dentro de un gimnasio.

No le aquejaba restringir su verano a un riguroso plan de entrenamiento porque él mismo lo eligió de ese modo. De haberse fugado de vacaciones una semana, no faltaría un compañero que, insidioso, luego de comentar su bronceado y escuchar sus historias de la playa, le hubiese preguntado por las actividades del club. El tener que decir: «En el equipo de vóley _ellos_ …», no se oía bien.

Sin embargo, cada vez que oía a sus compañeros intercambiar historias de sus veranos, no podía evitar sentirse desplazado. Mientras los oía Yamaguchi se imaginaba tumbado en la playa, enterrando sus pies en la arena. Pudo haber ido a Ishinomaki[1], por ejemplo: no quedaba particularmente lejos y era bastante turístico. Desde la costa de Ishinomaki zarpaban _ferrys_ hasta la isla de los gatos, y en el muelle había la réplica de un galeón al que uno podía subir y sacarse fotos. A _Tsukki_ también le habría encantado pasar algunos días en Ishinomaki. Pudieron haberse largado juntos un fin de semana, y hacer una fogata a orilla de playa.

No fue el caso. El verano siguiente lo planearían mejor.

La delegada no dejó de hablar de lo bien que lo pasó en Nagasaki visitando museos, recorriendo islas y descubriendo monumentos. Yamaguchi no pudo evitar escucharla, se sentaban uno al lado del otro.

—Mi abuela vive en Nagasaki, toda mi familia es de allí. Estuve en lugares sorprendentes.

Las ventajas de tener familia lejos. Por desgracia, la familia de Yamaguchi era reducida y residían todos en Miyagi. Salvo un primo de su madre, ¿sería tío suyo, acaso?, que vivía en Tendou, de la prefectura vecina. Llovía prácticamente todo el año en Tendou. Muy helado en invierno, muy cálido en verano, y sin ningún atractivo turístico que ofrecer. Mucho menos un galeón. Yamaguchi no sentía ninguna motivación de visitar Tendou.

Tsukishima, a tres asientos de Yamaguchi, se miraba los dedos mientras escuchaba música. Seguramente Tsukki también extraña los días en la playa, pensó Yamaguchi. Días atrás, tras finalizar los entrenamientos, su amigo había regreso rápido a su casa con la excusa de que debía escribir su ensayo. Entregó el primer día de clases un informe de quince páginas y no había dejado a Yamaguchi leerlo.

A Yamaguchi le habría encantado seguir escuchando a la delegada hablar de sus mágicas vacaciones en Nagasaki, pero el consejero académico se asomó al salón durante el descanso, y lo llamó para agendar una serie de reuniones en lo que iba de la semana.

Tragó pesado. Volver a clases no era nada agradable. Los deberes, los pendientes, no se postergan infinitamente.

Y así transcurrieron varios días. Cuando Yamaguchi finalmente volvió de su tercera reunión, encontró a Tsukishima intentando en vano disimular su cara de tedio mientras oía a la aburrida de la delegada. Tsukishima movía sus palillos de un lado a otro, revolviendo la comida de su bento, en lo que la delegada seguía hablando de sus vacaciones en Nagasaki. Tenía demasiadas anécdotas del verano, lo que en su caso, era muy contraproducente.

—No juegues con la comida —regañó Yamaguchi a Tsukishima.

—¿No son ya demasiadas reuniones con el consejero? —señaló Tsukishima sin dejar de mover sus palillos de un lado a otro. Yamaguchi tomó asiento frente a él y la delegada. De su mochila extrajo un _bento_ casero—. ¿Te fue bien?

—Al menos esta vez duró un poco menos.

—¿Pero te fue bien? —insistió Tsukishima.

—Sí.

No quiso agregar más porque la delegada también estaba allí. No le apetecía hablar del tema con una entrometida, ni mucho menos que una entrometida opinara al respecto. Tsukishima comprendió la mirada que le dirigió Yamaguchi y no siguió insistiendo, pero la verdad es que sí que quería compartirlo con su amigo. Pero como el silencio que se extendía invitaba a que Yamaguchi expandiera su escueta respuesta, Tsukishima se dirigió a la delagada, como si fuese la primera vez que reparaba en su presencia.

—¿A ti te fue bien con el consejero?

Ella se ruborizó hasta la punta del pelo.

—Oh, me fue perfecto. Okamoto-sensei ve con muy buenos ojos mis pretensiones de estudiar derecho, dice que tengo las aptitudes para ello. La próxima semana me ayudará a elegir universidades. Estoy pensando en estudiar en Kioto. ¡O en Nagasaki!

—Realmente te gustó Nagasaki —opinó Yamaguchi—, ¿por qué?

La delegada habló y habló hasta que sonó la campana que anunciaba el reingreso. Pensó que fue un buen plan instar a la delegada a seguir hablando de Nagasaki, sin embargo, para el final del día, a Yamaguchi le pareció que Tsukishima se mostraba levemente más irritado que de costumbre.

Fue un entrenamiento denso. Aquella práctica se enfocó especialmente en bloqueo. El entrenador Ukai instruyó a los novatos de primero para que observaran muy bien la técnica de Tsukishima y evidentemente a Tsukishima no le hacía gracia, pero era una oportunidad excelente para mostrar superioridad sobre Hinata y ambos se la pasaron compitiendo gran parte de lo que duró el entrenamiento.

La mejora de Tsukishima era notable y Yamaguchi, si bien no le sorprendía que su amigo siguiera encontrando espacios para superarse, era el primero de todos en maravillarse. Había depurado mucho su técnica, y su nombre empezaba a hacer ruido en el mundillo. De algún modo era refrescante observarlo jugar, y saberse su compañero de equipo. Pero Ukai los dejó a ambos en grupos contrarios, y Yamaguchi tuvo que enfrentarse cara a cara a su mejor amigo.

—¿Vas a llorar? —Tsukishima lo sorprendió con su sonrisa más cínica. Acababa de aplastar el remate de Yamaguchi al suelo.

—Solo espérate al siguiente, Tsukki. Esto no acaba.

Con o sin provocaciones de por medio, fue una buena práctica. Por eso Yamaguchi se sorprendió cuando notó que, muy ligeramente, el ceño de Tsukishima volvía a avinagrarse al regresar del vestuario. En el trayecto a sus casas, vieron a la delegada arreglarse la falda frente a una máquina expendedora. Seguramente se había pasado la tarde entera estudiando en la biblioteca, concluyó Yamaguchi.

Caminaron hasta la tienda de la colina donde compraron bebidas. Tomaron asiento afuera de esta y bebieron en silencio, observando a la gente venir. No corría viento, no cantaban los pájaros, las cigarras los habían abandonado.

—Fue una buena práctica —comentó Yamaguchi—. La próxima vez te derrotaré.

—Sí… suerte con eso.

—¿Es porque no te gusta el verano, Tsukki?

Tsukishima no habría podido vaticinar esa pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—Haz estado algo… no lo sé, un poco más apático que de costumbre. La delegada ha hablado mucho de sus vacaciones y he pensado que, el que te recordara tanto el verano… ya me entiendes.

—No es eso —respondió Tsukishima examinando el interior de su botella—. Y de todas formas, a quién puede gustarle el verano.

Yamaguchi le replicó que a él le gustaba mucho el verano. Tsukishima volvió a mirar al interior de su botella.

—¿Desde cuándo? Siempre escucho que te estás quejando de las altas temperaturas.

—El que me queje no hace ninguna diferencia. El verano también tiene sus cosas buenas.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Las vacaciones, por ejemplo.

—Vacaciones, ya… —Sus comisuras se alargaron—. Yamaguchi, si quieres convencerme de tu amor al verano, vas a tener que esforzarte un poco. También hay vacaciones en primavera y en invierno.

—Pero las de verano son las más largas.

—Ya.

—No hay que usar mucha ropa en verano. Y hay más fruta, más barata también. Los días son largos, puedes usar sandalias, hay libélulas, hay mantis religiosas, hay playa apta para el baño. Melón fresco, _coca-cola_ a medianoche, helado de piña, yukatas…

—¿Helado de piña?, ¿en serio?, ¿te parece el helado de piña una buena forma de defender el verano?

Yamaguchi se percató que, poco a poco, el humor agrio de Tsukishima se fue diluyendo. Una risa auténtica se escapó de entre sus dientes, sin arrastrar consigo huellas de sarcasmo. Yamaguchi supo que a Tsukishima el comentario le pareció tan inesperado, que no podía hacer otra cosa que ofrecerle lo mejor que tenía.

Y así, siguieron hablando.

—Yamaguchi, el de piña es el peor de los sabores, todos lo saben.

—Una cosa de gustos, nada más.

Hablaron, hablaron, hablaron.

—Si es por sabores, prefiero el…

—De fresa, lo sé.

Todavía no anochecía, el cielo enrojecía.

—¿Qué? No iba a decir eso.

—Sí, claro.

La delegada, al pasar por la calzada opuesta, bajó la cabeza.

—También me gustan otros sabores. A veces pido _berries_ , o yogur. No soy tan predecible.

—No cuela. Pero, ¿sabes? Siempre he pensado que me gustaría trabajar en una heladería.

Hinata y Yachi salieron de la tienda de la colina, uno detrás del otro.

—Cereza, vainilla francesa, chirimoya, pistacho, té verde, crema americana…

—Si logro entrar a la universidad, quizá me consiga un trabajo de medio tiempo en una heladería. O un café. O una panadería.

Tsukishima y Yamaguchi solo seguían hablando.

—¿Es requisito que sea un lugar donde venden comida?

—No… no había reparado en el patrón. No lo sé. Supongo, sí.

Hasta que…

—Además, cómo es eso de «si logro entrar». ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay razón para que no lo hagas?

Yamaguchi no respondió. Entonces se le ocurrió, que el verdadero motivo por el cual Tsukishima estaba enfadado, no era la falta de vacaciones, o la delegada en sí, sino que las reuniones que tuvo con el consejero académico, y por qué nada le había comentado al respecto.

Tsukishima se levantó del pórtico, arrojó el envase que había estado bebiendo al tacho de la basura, y sin anunciarlo, retomó el camino a casa.

—Si te sirve de algo… tampoco lo tengo del todo claro.

Tsukishima se subió los audífonos y apretó el paso.

.

.

Querían que Tsukishima estudiara medicina. No emplearon ninguna fórmula directa, y por ello, quizá la carga era aún más pesada.

Desenfundó el bajo. La uñeta brilló entre sus dedos vendados.

No estaba enojado, no precisamente por el verano, ¿por qué Yamaguchi habría pensado aquello? El calor lo ponía de mal humor, pero no estaba enojado. De todas formas, confiaba que las temperaturas bajarían pronto. Ya empezaba septiembre.

Sus padres lo consintieron demasiado cuando fue niño. Necesitaba calzado nuevo, le compraban calzado nuevo. Los lápices se le resbalaban de las manos, le compraban lápices especiales diseñados para gente de su tamaño. Las cuerdas de su bajo se gastaban, nuevas cuerdas aparecían sobre su escritorio. A veces ni siquiera debía formular lo que hacía falta. Con esas típicas frases de cortesía habituales en su familia, Tsukishima no tenía más que insinuar qué le restaba en confort para que su bienestar se triplicara al día siguiente. Entonces, le tocó a él enfrentarse a esas fórmulas de cortesía. Ocurrió que tanto consentimiento nunca fue gratuito y ahora debía de retribuirlo.

Sin conectar el bajo al amplificador dejó a la uñeta rasguñar las cuerdas gruesas.

 _Qué bonito, un doctor en la familia._

Sus maestros habían depositado su confianza en él. Tsukishima era un oasis inesperado. El fruto de los planes de estudio condensado en una sola persona.

La mano izquierda recorrió las cuerdas con aplomo.

John Entwistle era el único quien podría comprenderlo.

—¿John quién? —preguntó alguna vez Yamaguchi, un día que se llenó de pecas.

— _John Quién_. Esa estuvo buena.

Yamaguchi no entendió el chiste ni siquiera cuando Tsukishima se lo explicó. John Entwistle era el bajista de un grupo llamado _The Who_ , «Los Quién».

—Es el mejor bajista. Si quieres seguir viniendo a esta casa, tendrás que oírlo.

A su juicio, seguía siéndolo. Ya no se trataba solo de destreza —que también—, era un tema de aptitud. De cómo te enfrentas a una audiencia con un bajo cruzado al pecho. Cómo juegas con la uñeta en la pausa entre canción y canción. Y cómo dejas a tus emociones liberarse con tu actuación.

Con constancia, con seriedad, con soltura.  
Hacer bien el trabajo, disfrutar con el resultado.  
La emoción, la alegría, disimularla con cuidado.  
Ser uno mismo sin tener que demostrarlo.

Entonces, el consejero académico le preguntó a Tsukishima, no qué quería estudiar, sino qué era lo que le gustaba más, así en general, y Tsukishima cometió el error de contestar con honestidad.

—¿La música? —repitió el consejero académico con desconcierto—. Creía que te gustaba el vóleibol.

Tsukishima se dio cuenta tarde de las reales intenciones del consejero. De haberle respondido que le gustaba el vóleibol, que era una actividad deportiva, el consejero académico podría relacionar el área del deporte con el de la salud, la salud se relaciona a su vez con la biología, y biología con las notas de Tsukishima en el área, que eran las mejores de su generación. Luego, estudiar algo del ámbito de la salud, era una forma más académica de seguir vinculado con el mundo del vóleibol, y una decisión que respaldaba el haber sido admitido en un curso de preparación universitaria.

La sutileza. A Tsukishima se le había escapado la sutileza, e incapaz de dar marcha atrás, terminó discutiendo los contratiempos de una vida vinculada con la música.

 _Things they do look awful c-c-cold,_

Quizá ingeniería en sonido, dijo Tsukishima intentando recuperar el aplomo de sus gestos. Pero una ingeniería seguía sin ser medicina.

 _I hope I die before I get old._

Y en realidad, si tenía que ser muy honesto, él tampoco estaba seguro de si realmente la música le gustaba de aquella manera. Defendió su punto porque no vio más alternativa a su orgullo. Le gustaba la música y ya. El trabajo y los gustos mejor en cajas separadas.

 _This is my generation_ ,

No quería dedicarse a nada. Quería entrar a la universidad, alejarse de Miyagi, y hacer nada.

 _This is my generation, baby **[2]**_.

Vacaciones… sí, puede ser que, muy en el fondo, Yamaguchi tuviese razón en sus delirios y que Tsukishima añorase reales vacaciones. Como aquellas en Dinamarca, sobre la espalda de Akiteru, señalando las ballenas que se asomaban a lo lejos. Se lamentaba de no haber tomado fotografías.

.

.

Kageyama se reincorporó a clases la segunda semana de septiembre. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi fueron testigos de cómo un corro de chicas de segundo año se apiñó en torno a Kageyama para darle la enhorabuena por haber regresado del hospital. Ni Tsukishima ni Yamaguchi recordaban haber visto a Kageyama tan abochornado, y sin un gramo de remordimientos, sacaron sus móviles y lo inmortalizaron.

—Pensé que tardaría más en recuperarse —dijo Tsukishima una vez su _iPhone_ se hubo llenado de fotografías del rojo Kageyama.

—Olvida eso por ahora. —Yamaguchi no podía disimular su sonrisa—. ¿Sabías que Kageyama era _así_ de popular con las chicas?

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros. Nunca había pensado en ello.

—Es _kohai_ de Oikawa-san después de todo —resolvió.

—Claro, como si ser popular estuviese incluido en el manual para ser el mejor armador.

—Nunca se sabe con Kageyama… es una persona fácil de engañar.

—Aunque a diferencia de Oikawa-san, no parece que Kageyama lo esté disfrutando.

Lo que continuó del descanso se la pasaron hipotetizando sobre consejos inútiles y mentira que Oikawa pudo haber dicho a Kageyama y que el chico llevó a cabo a rajatabla. Las charlas triviales volvieron como si nada a sus vidas, todo gracias a Kageyama.

A la hora del almuerzo ya habían agotado el tema. Bajaron al comedor porque Yamaguchi, quien olvidó su _bento_ en casa, se vio en la necesidad de recurrir a la comida de la escuela. Ya con su bandeja en mano, se quedaron parados en medio del gentío de alumnos, sin decidir donde instalarse. Les producía una enorme pereza compartir mesa con otras personas. Había una desocupada justo afuera de la cocina, que nadie tocaba porque de la puerta abatible se filtraban los olores, pero Tsukishima prefería un sitio a solas con Yamaguchi, y la higiene no iba a ser impedimento.

—Entonces… —comenzó Tsukishima separando sus propios palillos—. Cómo te fue con el consejero.

—Nunca dejas ir nada.

—¿Y bien?

—En realidad me fue bien.

Como Tsukishima no dijo nada, Yamaguchi se sintió presionado para seguir hablando. Ese Tsukki podía llegar a ser un verdadero tirano.

—Dice el consejero que tengo potencial para…

Pero no lo dijo nada. Se llenó la boca de albóndigas y luego se bebió medio litro de agua de aloe vera, sin pausas para tomar el aire.

—¿Para...?

Yamaguchi se volvió todo rojo.

—¿Para qué? Sé que te mueres por contarme. ¿Para qué?, dime.

El aludido enterró la mirada en sus rodillas. Tsukishima iba a replicar por tercera vez «para qué», pero se detuvo. Con mucha lentitud, Yamaguchi extrajo un papel muy doblado del bolsillo de la camisa, lo abrió sobre la mesa, lo alisó, y se lo extendió a su amigo.

—Le dije que realmente no sabía qué estudiar. Que todo me gustaba, pero nada demasiado. No me sentía incómodo en oficinas, no me importaba viajar, y sin contar las abejas, no era particularmente alérgico. Finalmente me hizo otro test vocacional, por eso se demoró tanto conmigo. Uno distinto al que hicimos en nuestro primer año. Y bueno…

Había una serie de aptitudes enumeradas alfabéticamente, seguidas por una puntuación del uno al cien. Las aptitudes «disposición», «entrega», «paciencia» y «asistencia» eran las más altas de todas.

—Esto no me dice nada —admitió Tsukishima.

—A mí tampoco. Sin embargo, el consejero mencionó la palabra _enseñanza_ …

Yamaguchi levantó la cabeza. Había algo indescifrable en su mirada. Tsukishima volvió la vista del papel a Yamaguchi varias veces, intentando entenderlo.

—¿Profesor? ¿Quieres ser profesor?

—Ahh, es una tontería ¿no? —negó Yamaguchi volviéndose rojo—. Pero lo cierto es que… no he dejado de pensar en ello.

—¿Pensar en qué? —preguntó de la nada Kageyama. Había aparecido de algún lado. Como si fuera lo más normal, tomó lugar frente a Tsukishima y Yamaguchi. Su bandeja de almuerzo era idéntica a la de Yamaguchi.

¡Adiós a la privacidad! Tsukishima quiso decir algo desagradable e hiriente a Kageyama por interrumpir de aquella manera un momento tan crítico, pero Yamaguchi fue más rápido.

—Le hablaba a Tsukki de mis reuniones con el consejero académico…

—Ohh. Es verdad, yo también tengo que hacer eso. ¿Duele?

Tsukishima no sabía si reír, rabiar o llorar. Yamaguchi optó por llorar de la risa.

—¡Cómo va a doler!

Como si la presencia de Kageyama entre ellos no tuviera nada de atípico, Yamaguchi le explicó a Kageyama en qué consistían las reuniones con una fluidez que Tsukishima pocas veces había visto en su amigo. Kageyama no interrumpió a Yamaguchi ni hizo comentarios hasta que hubo terminado. Luego Yamaguchi le preguntó a Kageyama por él, sobre su estado y su lesión, y Kageyama le respondió todo lo que el médico le hubo transmitido. Tsukishima no daba crédito. Algo había ocurrido en el universo, una grieta en el entramado temporal o similar. El Kageyama que conocía nunca se habría sentado junto a ellos, mucho menos por iniciativa propia, para almorzar y hablar. Iba a resultar que sería un verdadero kohai de Oikawa.

Y Yamaguchi no ayudaba. De hecho, parecía encantado con lo que estaba sucediendo. Yamaguchi…

Yamaguchi ya lo tenía claro. Tsukishima se había quedado, inesperadamente, solo.

—Aún no puedo practicar deporte —iba diciendo Kageyama—, pero está bien si camino y me muevo. Debo hacer unos ejercicios especiales todos los días, y mamá tuvo que comprar unas pelotas, unas cuerdas… en fin, muchas cosas. Pero si seguía perdiendo clases, habría tenido que repetir el curso, y eso sería perder ante Hinata.

Gritó enojado. No iba a perder ante Hinata.

—¿Y Hinata dónde está? ¿No almuerza con ustedes?

—Nosotros ni siquiera almorzamos contigo —cortó Tsukishima—. Es imposible que se te olvide todo el protocolo de convivencia estando unos meses de baja.

—¡QUÉ DICES MIERDA!

—Aún debes los finales del trimestre, ¿cierto Kageyama? —intervino Yamaguchi rápido; le dirigió una mirada venenosa a Tsukishima—. Vas a necesitar las materias.

—Ah, sí. Debo rendir mis exámenes entre el sábado siguiente y el subsiguiente. Y tengo que hablar con el profesor de gimnasia para que me dé un tema de… no sé.

—Investigación —completó Tsukishima—. Yo no pienso pasarte mis apuntes.

—¡Quien los quisiera!

—Ya le pediste los apuntes a Yachi-san una vez, el año pasado —volvió a intervenir Yamaguchi—. No creo que le importe volver a prestártelos, más bien lo contrario. ¿Qué dices? De todos es quien tiene la mejor caligrafía.

—Yachi-san… sí, está bien. Puedo pedírselos.

No quedaba mucho tiempo más para que comenzaran las clases de la tarde. Tsukishima guardó su _bento_ a medio comer en la mochila y se fue a cepillar los dientes en compañía de Yamaguchi y Kageyama. Kageyama caminaba normal, como recordaba que lo hacía. Sin embargo, si uno observaba con cuidado, podía notarse bajo su ropa las líneas del cinturón lumbar.

Por una breve milésima de segundo, a Tsukishima se le apretó el corazón. No había que conocer demasiado a Kageyama para intuir que pretendía hacer del voleibol algo profesional. Kageyama lo tenía claro desde hace mucho tiempo. Ojalá… ojalá se recuperara pronto.

Al empezar la práctica de vóleibol, Kageyama no se apareció por el gimnasio. Los rumores de que le habían visto por los pasillos ya habían llegado a oídos de todos. Hinata fue el único que no hizo comentarios al respecto.

.

.

¿Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san habrán tenido dudas vocacionales similares a las suyas antes de elegir carrera?

Tsukishima no sabría decir por qué pensaba en ellos, pero lo hacía.

Bokuto estudiaba en una buena universidad una carrera humanista. Tsukishima nunca lo habría imaginado. Al parecer le iba bien, pero su prioridad seguía siendo el vóley, y la carrera una excusa para seguir jugando.

Kuroo aplicó a una universidad mediocre que le quedaba entre el trabajo y su casa. Según él, no le iba _tan_ mal, y sus compañeros eran una mierda, pero que se pudrieran todos. Lo importante era conseguir un título luego y a seguir jodiendo que en el mundo hay demasiadas personas que no han sido importunadas.

Tsukishima no podía esperarse otra respuesta. Kuroo tenía ese defecto de que, al final, sus frases sonaban más sinceras de lo que intentaban aparentar.

.

[22:09] Kuroo: ¿Y tú qué? ¿Lo has pensado?

.

Tsukishima ignoró el mensaje varios minutos.

.

[22:17] Kuroo: apuesto a que el niño aristócrata elegirá una carrera aristócrata.

.

Y allí estaba el verdadero Kuroo, echando sal a la herida.

.

[22:18] T: ¿Acaso no tienes otro hobby? ¿Kuroo-san?  
[22:18] Kuroo: Tengo tantos pasatiempos que te sorprenderías.  
[22:19] T: Sí claro.  
[22:19] Kuroo: Tengo varios pasatiempos.  
[22:19] Kuroo: Te sorprendería.  
[22:19] T: De todas formas, no me interesa.  
[22:20] Kuroo: Mis talentos son múltiples.  
[22:20] T: No quiero saberlo.  
[22:20] T: Adiós, Kuroo.

.

Pero pese a despedirse, Kuroo igualmente se lo dijo todo. Le iba especialmente bien en arte, y era un aficionado de las ciencias, pero de todos los cursos que enumeró, a Tsukishima le llamó la atención solo uno de ellos.

.

[22:33] T: ¿De verdad tocas la guitarra?  
[22:34] Kuroo: Y dibujo, que no se te olvide.  
[22:34] Kuroo: De todas formas, son solo pasatiempos.  
[22:35] T: ¿lees partituras?  
[22:35] Kuroo: sí, claro.  
[22:35] Kuroo: ¿por qué? ¿te interesa?

 _T está_ _escribiendo_

[22:37] T: Estudié bajo un tiempo.  
[22:37] T: No me llevé con el profesor.  
[22:37] T: Pero sigo tocando.  
[22:37] Kuroo: ¡Genial!  
[22:37] Kuroo: Aunque lamento lo del profesor. ¿Qué modelo tienes?  
[22:38] T: una Fender de precisión.  
[22:38] Kuroo: no sabes cuánto te odio en estos momentos.  
[22:38] Kuroo: dime que le has puesto nombre.  
[22:39] T: Pecas.  
[22:40] Kuroo: Ahhh. ¿Por tu amigo el pecas?  
[22:40] T: No.  
[22:40] T: por el diseño del esmaltado  
[22:41] Kuroo: háblame de Pecas.

.

Y hablaron. Hablaron largo y tendido. Y Tsukishima pensó, que quizá no era tan descabellada la idea de aplicar a una universidad cualquiera para obtener un cartón rápido y luego emplear su tiempo libre en sus pasatiempos. Sin embargo, Kuroo ya lo hubo dicho, y es que Tsukishima era demasiado aristócrata como para caer en ello.

Lo que opinaba la gente le importaba. Y la gente no vería con buenos ojos planes tan inmaduros y descabellados. Él el primero.

Ojalá pudiera ser un poco como Kuroo.

.

.

Akaashi se sobresaltó en medio de su estudio.

¿Qué relación tendrían Tsukishima y Kuroo?

Empezó a sentirse angustiado. Desbloqueó el celular rápido y llamó a Bokuto. El ingrato no le cogía el teléfono.

—Maldita sea, ¡contesta!

La llamada pasó a buzón de voz. Tres intentos más, Akaashi arrojó su móvil contra el armario y la pantalla de hizo añicos.

.

.

Al día siguiente, terminada la práctica de vóleibol, a Akaashi no le quedó más que volver a Akiba. No era una persona que se descontrolase con facilidad. Akaashi nunca perdía la cabeza, nunca… Acababa de descubrir el sentimiento de los celos y su cabeza no hacía más que cocinarle el cerebro. Así que, con la excusa del teléfono destruido, decidió salir a despejarse a Akiba. Seguro encontraba un modelo adecuado en Akiba.

Pero a quien halló allí fue a Kozume. Se toparon frente a una máquina expendedora, y ya que sus miradas se habían cruzado, no pudieron ignorarse.

Genial, Kozume…

El chico seguía sin recortarse el cabello. Lo llevaba metido dentro del saco, con las raíces negras que le llegaban hasta casi los hombros. A diferencia de Akaashi, Kozume se retiró de las actividades deportivas una vez finalizada la _interhigh_. Según Yamamoto, Kozume ocupaba sus tardes estudiando en la biblioteca, junto a Fukunaga. O eso intentaban.

—Fukunaga tuvo que volver a la biblioteca porque olvidamos nuestras mochilas en los casilleros; dije que lo esperaría aquí, junto a la máquina —explicó el chico mirando sus dedos en lugar de a Akaashi.

—¿«Nuestras mochilas»? ¿Y por qué no fuiste tú también a buscar la tuya?

—Porque roca vence a tijera. Es más rápido si solo va él. ¿Y tú…? —Kozume levantó la mirada. Akaashi le enseñó su móvil destrozado. Kozume apenas se inmutó—. Ya veo. Supongo que eso lo explica todo.

—¿Explica?

—Lo de ayer.

Akaashi quedó perplejo.

Kozume le contó que, el día anterior, luego del estudio en la biblioteca, se fue directo a la casa de Kuroo. Los padres de Kozume le requisaron la consola por tiempo indefinido, pero Fukunaga le había prestado un nuevo juego y necesitaba jugarlo. Casi nunca abusaba de la ficha «amigos de la infancia», que pensó que no haría ningún daño si tan solo se presentaba en casa de Kuroo.

No pensó que estaría allí también Bokuto, y se pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando videojuegos.

—Estábamos en medio de una batalla, era imposible pausar la partida —se excusó Kozume, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos mucho más—. Cuando Bokuto vio que el que llamabas eras tú, trató de devolverte el llamado, pero no dio el tono.

—Ya.

Akaashi agradeció que Kozume no le preguntase cómo rompió su móvil. Al parecer había sacado sus propias conclusiones. A Akaashi le daba igual lo que pensara de él y sus motivos.

No tenían nada más que hablar. Kozume le indicó cómo llegar a una tienda donde vendían buenos teléfonos desechables a convenientes precios, y en eso se resumió el encuentro. No llevaba mucho recorrido cuando se cruzó con Fukunaga, quien no se detuvo a saludarlo y solo levantó dos dedos de la mano. Cargaba con una mochila y una bandolera porque efectivamente roca vence a tijera, y Akaashi pensó que era imposible congeniar con todo el mundo, pero mucho más imposible hallar a alguien que no lograra congeniar con nadie. Pensó esto porque, al girar sobre sus pasos, vio a Fukunaga lanzar la mochila de Kozume por los aires, y a Kozume saltar para atraparla y soltar una risa que se difundió en la brisa.

Kozume riendo, _vale_.

Quizá era porque solo conocía la versión de Kozume y Fukunaga que eran jugadores de vóleibol. De todas formas, no recordaba alguna vez a Kozume feliz, o a Fukunaga arrojando objetos en la vía pública, y le era difícil imaginarlo pese a que acababa de presenciarlo.

Luego de elegir un modelo de teléfono que le agradase, Akaashi pensó que podría buscar algo para Bokuto. Estaría de cumpleaños en unas semanas, y Bokuto era el tipo de persona que no permitía a nadie no celebrarle el cumpleaños. Pero desechó la idea rápido.

No estaba con ánimos de fiesta, y ya no tenía ganas de hablar con Bokuto. Era infantil, pero le jodió saber que Bokuto estuvo divirtiéndose con Kuroo y Kozume cuando él lo hubo necesitado. Le jodió que fuera tan amigo de Kuroo cuando a él le desagradaba tanto.

Le había caído como una patada desde el primer encuentro, antes de constatar lo desagradable que podía llegar a ser su personalidad. Pero Kuroo no se metía realmente con Akaashi, y en realidad ofrecía conversación interesante, así que Akaashi no sabía a qué se debía ese malestar de espina en el culo que le producía Kuroo.

Ahora lo sabía.

Una vida con _spoilers_ no es una buena vida al final del día.

* * *

[ **1** ] Ishinomaki: ciudad costera ubicada en la península de Ochika, al norte de la prefectura de Miyagi.

[ **2** ] Letra de la canción _My Generation_ , del grupo británico The Who.

No sé por qué me cuesta tanto esta historia.  
Se vendrán capítulos nuevos  
Paciencia señores, paciencia...


	12. XII

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Kageyama ya no se encuentra hospitalizado pero aún no puede reintegrarse a las prácticas. A Tsukishima le preocupa no tener decidido qué hacer una vez se gradúe de preparatoria. Yamaguchi cree que encontró una vocación. Kuroo y Akaashi. Akaashi o Kuroo. Dos nombres que comienzan a rondar mucho por la cabeza de Tsukishima.

* * *

 **XII**

Tanaka le luxó el dedo a Tsukishima durante una práctica ordinaria. Se podría decir que se lo tenía merecido por dejar a postas una abertura en la que cayera Tanaka; pero Tanaka decidió omitir la brecha y mandó a volar los dedos de Tsukishima. Enseguida supo que no se trataba de una torcedura corriente. Por más que apretó los dientes, aquello no evitó que el dolor le arrancara un par de lágrimas. La hemorragia se detuvo, pero su dedo se hinchó tanto, y dolía, que se vio en la necesidad de visitar un médico a que le compusiera los huesos.

—¿Puedes seguir jugando vóley? —preguntó Hinata al día siguiente, sin quitarle la vista a la férula que sujetaba su dedo luxado.

—De que puedo, puedo. Pero…

Tsukishima guardó silencio. Takeda-sensei acababa de aparecer en el pasillo de los de segundo grado; si bien sonreía, la expresión tras sus anteojos no invitaba a responder esa sonrisa. Completó la frase que Tsukishima dejó en el aire sin cambiar su apostura:

—Pero es mejor hacer caso de las sugerencias del médico. Hinata-kun y el resto del equipo lo entienden, ¿cierto, Hinata? —Hinata asintió con la cabeza, todo abochornado—. Tsukishima-kun, ¿por qué no me sigues hasta la sala de maestros? Querría hablar contigo de algunos asuntos.

Tsukishima cruzó una mirada de complicidad con Yamaguchi. A veces se le olvidaba que Takeda-sensei era, de hecho, un profesor, y por tanto le debía el respeto que le otorgaba su cargo. Lo comparó con Ennoshita. Los rostros no revelan toda la información que subyace a un individuo. Volteó a ver a Yamaguchi una vez más, antes de desaparecer por la escalera. Yamaguchi y Hinata se habían reunido con Hitoka-san en el recodo, listos para encaminarse los tres juntos hacia el gimnasio. Le hubiese gustado estar entre ellos en lugar de seguir a Takeda por las escaleras.

No era su primera vez en la sala de los maestros. Había ido en otras ocasiones en busca de un profesor en particular, o bien para obtener fotocopias. Pero era la primera vez que un profesor lo citaba directamente con un motivo diferente al de orientación académica. Era imposible que Takeda-sensei, quien no era el profesor encargado de su salón, quisiera tocar aquel tema con él. Y si llegase el caso que le preocupase, Tsukishima aún iba en su segundo año; su situación no era _tan_ desesperada como para que otros profesores intervinieran en su causa.

La perspectiva de una charla motivacional con Takeda-sensei lo abrumaba. El profesor, sin tener una personalidad avasalladora, siempre manifestaba lo que pensaba sin reserva alguna. Era lo que se decía «una persona sincera». Tsukishima paseó los dedos de la mano izquierda sobre la férula en su mano derecha, concentrándose en mantener el aplomo. Sea cual fuese la actitud de Takeda-sensei, estaba preparado para defenderse. Que le gustaba la música, _como_ _pasatiempo_. Que no le gustaba la medicina, _para nada_. Y que todavía barajaba sus opciones académicas, por lo tanto no había nada grabado en piedra.

La paciencia es una virtud que no solo es deber de los alumnos cultivar, y Tsukishima no estaba siendo negligente, más bien lo contrario.

Se rio para sus adentros. Si lograba soltar todo aquello, que lo coronaran ya como el cínico del año.

.

.

El cubículo del profesor daba a una de las ventanas. Takeda dejó dos cojines junto a su escritorio revolvió sus portafolios con agilidad. De uno de ellos sacó lo que Tsukishima reconoció como su ensayo de _Kamen no Kokuhaku._

—Un escrito muy interesante… aunque aquella no es la palabra que busco. Por favor, toma asiento.

Takeda también tomó asiento tras extender el ensayo a Tsukishima. Había obtenido la calificación perfecta.

—No lo entiendo… —Tsukishima ojeó su ensayo en busca de alguna anotación al margen. No encontró nada—. ¿Hay algo mal en él?

—¿Algo mal? No, no, todo lo contrario. ¿Una galleta? Tsukishima-kun, francamente estoy impresionado. Soy tu profesor de literatura japonesa desde el año pasado, y además el profesor encargado del club de vóleibol. No podría decir que te conozco, pero estoy habituado a cómo desarrollas tus obligaciones. En cuanto al vóleibol, tu altura te confiere una gran ventaja, pero en un principio te negabas a utilizar el potencial de tus recursos y solo te bastaba con, como se dice, «aprobar el ramo». Lo hacías bastante bien.

»En cuanto a las clases, aunque no puedo hablar por todas las asignaturas, ocurría algo muy similar en la mía. Luego yo he podido corroborar mis impresiones con otros profesores, así que no se trata de una percepción aislada, pero una percepción de todos modos. Eres inteligente, sabes cómo responder las evaluaciones tal de asegurarte una nota satisfactoria, pero, pese a que normalmente obtienes la calificación perfecta, aquello no obedece a un sacrificio extraordinario de tu parte, más bien habla de que el nivel de exigencia de los exámenes está por debajo de tus capacidades. Esto ha sido especialmente evidente en los ensayos que he mandado como tarea. Si bien sigues escrupulosamente la pauta de evaluación… discúlpame si estoy siendo muy directo.

Tsukishima no dijo nada a favor o en contra. Por tener algo que hacer con las manos, aceptó una galleta de Takeda. El profesor retomó la palabra.

—Los ensayos son una buena oportunidad para que el alumno dé riendas a su imaginación y se explaye en algún tema de su interés; pero también una oportunidad que me permite conocer más a mis alumnos, no necesariamente por lo que escriben, sino también por aquello que no escriben, y la forma en cómo escriben. Tienes una letra que no es fácil de leer, por lo pequeña. Sin embargo, es legible, y los trazos los ejecutas tal como deben ejecutarse, sin adornos de más o de menos. Como maestro, me es de mucha utilidad mandar ensayos como tarea, aunque se ha dado que mis alumnos suelen hablar más con el corazón que con la cabeza, y a veces eso va en desmedro de la nota, pero trato de ser flexible en ese punto. Aquello nunca fue tu caso, hasta ahora. Honestamente, esperaba que trataras el tema de la identidad como tal y relacionaras la obra de Mishima con la de Oscar Wild porque fue lo que vimos en clases. Te estaba subestimando, evidentemente, y te pido que me perdones por ello.

Takeda hizo una pausa para beber agua y morder una galleta. Tsukishima sabía que ese era su momento para rellenar el silencio con algún comentario, pero no fue capaz de abrir la boca. Releyó el título del ensayo «Lo que conlleva ser un _Proust_ en la sociedad japonesa moderna». ¿Es que acaso no era el tema más obvio? Las palabras resaltadas por Bokuto-san brillaron en su memoria.

«"Un sodomita es un sodomita ¿no lo sabías? Un _homo_ "»

«"Ahora me entero que Proust era eso" repuse yo».

Según Bokuto-san, era el tema gravitante en el libro. Entender aquello significaba entender la esencia de la novela. Entonces acudió a su mente la nota de Akaashi: «no pienses tanto en las frases resaltadas». _Mierda_. No podía creerlo.

—Hmmm, ¿profesor? Pero acaso, más que el tema de la identidad como tal, _para efectos del libro_ , y considerando la época en que fue publicado, ¿no es la orientación sexual del protagonista lo más gravitante de la historia?

—Sí, por supuesto, es _EL_ gran tema. Pero estaba seguro de que, en tu caso, no lo harías tan evidente, ni tan personal.

Tsukishima se atragantó con la galleta. ¿«Tan evidente», dijo?

—Lo que quiero decir, es que para un profesor siempre es gratificante ver cómo crecen sus alumnos. No tiene mucho sentido, y quizá peco de indecoroso al decirlo, pero me has emocionado. Ahora entiendo por qué eres el favorito de Ukai-san… pero esto último no es necesario que se lo digas a nadie. Solo lo menciono para que lo tengas presente: eres una persona querida. Sea lo que sea que decidas hacer en la vida, ten por seguro que encontrarás mucho apoyo.

No, de verdad, ¿qué era «tan evidente»? El profesor Takeda se había chalado. No era nada evidente. Mucho menos era personal. De ninguna manera podía ser el favorito de Ukai-san, ¿y eso por qué había salido? Tsukishima no escribía de forma personal, nunca. Y era una persona odiosa, no era una novedad. Se habría lanzado por la ventana. ¿Apoyo? ¿Por qué necesitaría apoyo? Sí, se lanzaría por la ventana.

Pero no lo hizo. Guardó las apariencias, como siempre. Dejó a Takeda que siguiera explayándose, concentrado más que nunca en mantener su semblante inexpresivo.

En su interior, la tempestad.

.

.

Cuando Yamaguchi hubo terminado de leer _Kamen no Kokuhaku_ , le hubo dicho a Tsukishima que le gustaría saber su opinión cuando él también lo acabase, pero la oportunidad finalmente no se hubo dado. Tras el monólogo de Takeda, empezaba a sospechar de las reales pretensiones de Yamaguchi.

No estaba habituado a regresar temprano a casa. Privado de las prácticas debido a su lesión, se dirigió a la biblioteca de la escuela para hacer los deberes del día. Kageyama ya estaba allí, inclinado sobre una mesa arrimada contra el ventanal. Echaba humo por las orejas, estudiar le cocinaba el cerebro. Tsukishima tomó asiento unas mesas más atrás, intentando ignorarlo.

Debió de adivinarlo antes. Todas aquellas ocasiones en que Yamaguchi había tratado de conseguirle novia…, esas veces en que lo arrastraba para hablar con una chica y luego se daba a la fuga…, ¿acaso sus verdaderas intenciones no eran otra cosa que ponerlo a prueba? Y de ser así, ¿con qué motivo?

Unas chicas de segundo año abordaron a Kageyama. Aunque desde su posición Tsukishima no podía observar el rostro de Kageyama, a juzgar por el tono encendido que adquirieron sus orejas y el cuello, se podría decir que había enrojecido completamente. Así que el Rey podía sentir después de todo, _ya_ … incluso Kageyama podía… _lo que sea_. Se acomodó los audífonos y trató de enfocarse en su tarea. Había empezado a llover.

Se preguntaba qué esperaba Yamaguchi que le comentase sobre el libro. También se preguntaba cuál era la real opinión que tenía Yamaguchi al respecto. En su momento le dijo que le hubo parecido «raro». ¿Acaso Yamaguchi lo había relacionado con el protagonista del libro? De ninguna manera…

Se sentía confundido. Se suponían que no le interesaban _esas_ cosas. El que no le hubiese gustado nunca una chica, en ningún caso quería decir que le gustasen los chicos. Solo quería decir que no era una persona que se enamorara, punto final. Además, tampoco le gustaba algún chico… hasta donde recordaba, no se había enamorado jamás y aquello lo llenaba de orgullo, porque hablaba bien de sus prioridades, de dónde tenía la cabeza. Hasta podría ser candidato para un _jedi_ —«nunca digas eso en voz alta»—. Extendió los brazos por la mesa sin importarle aplastar sus folios, y escondió la cabeza entre ellos. Estúpido profesor Takeda. No tenía cerebro para concentrarse en la tarea.

Akiteru se dejaba caer en casa junto a su novia de la temporada, de tanto en tanto. Ese era otro motivo por el cuál consideraba a su hermano un débil.

Recordó un episodio que hubo ocurrido la temporada anterior, durante una concentración en Tokio. Fue en la última concentración, antes que iniciaran los _playoffs_ de prefectura para definir los representantes para el campeonato de primavera.

Luego del entrenamiento Tsukishima se hubo quedado conversando con Lev, no sabía por qué. Tampoco podía recordar de qué tema. A poco de llegar al comedor Lev reparó en las rodillas desnudas de Tsukishima.

—¿Tú no llevabas rodilleras?

— _Tsk_ , no otra vez.

Lev lo siguió de regreso al gimnasio, sin dejar de parlotear. Las luces aún estaban encendidas, pese a que no había nadie. Luego se dieron cuenta que, en realidad, sí había alguien. Se filtraban risas ahogadas desde el interior del cuarto de escobas. Lev intercambió una mirada con Tsukishima.

—Se oye como Kuroo-san.

A Tsukishima también le recordaba a Kuroo, aunque era una risa que no le había oído antes. De todas formas, ya se había asido a sus rodilleras, no tenía más que hacer ahí. Lev no opinó lo mismo, se aproximó hasta el cuarto de escoba y pegó la oreja a la puerta. Tras intercambiar una mirada con Tsukishima alargó una mano hasta la manilla.

—No entren allí. —La voz de Akaashi los previno. Estaba en el segundo piso, oreando unas camisas. Bajó rápido por las escaleras y se interpuso entre Lev y la puerta del cuarto de escobas.

—Es la risa de Kuroo-san —insistió Lev.

—Créeme, no quieres entrar. —Una segunda carcajada explotó al interior de cuarto de escobas. La inconfundible voz de Bokuto—. Idiotas —masculló Akaashi—. Es… Es una cosa de ellos, no tiene la mayor importancia.

La mirada de Akaashi disuadió a Lev de insistir. Tsukishima presintió que, fuese lo que fuese, tampoco quería saber. En su momento no supo interpretar aquellas risas, ni le dio importancia. Archivó el recuerdo en una gaveta olvidada en su memoria, donde permaneció olvidada hasta ese momento. Ojalá tuviera la capacidad de borrar las risas de su mente.

 _Así es como son las cosas_ , se resignó Tsukishima.

Las chicas que abordaron a Kageyama armaron tal alboroto que la bibliotecaria les llamó la atención. Kageyama aprovechó la distracción para escabullirse entre unas estanterías y ojeó un atlas. No había perdido el bronceado que adquirió con la terapia, pero se había vuelto a cortar el cabello y también se había liberado del bigotillo ridículo. Por más que lo observara, no podía entender qué le veían las chicas a Kageyama, pero…

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar. Mensajes de Kuroo.

[17:05] Kuroo: creo que ya sé tu respuesta, pero de todas maneras debo darte el aviso  
[17:06] Kuroo: Se viene el cumpleaños de Bokuto.  
[17:06] Kuroo: Lo celebraremos en un karaoke.  
[17:06] Kuroo: Iremos a bailar luego.  
[17:06] Kuroo: Entiendo que las distancias… bien, lo entiendo.  
[17:07] Kuroo: Solo no digas «no» tan precipitadamente.

… pero podía entender _qué_ había visto Bokuto en Kuroo.

¿Seguirían riéndose Kuroo y Bokuto encerrados en los armarios? De ser así, empezaba a sentirse culpable de mensajearse con Kuroo. ¿Debería? Después de todo no tenía nada de malo, solo eran mensajes sin la mayor importancia. En un momento de debilidad, Tsukishima se permitió revisar la fecha del cumpleaños en el calendario. Caía un viernes…

 _No, no, no, ¿en qué estás pensando?  
Ahora me entero que «yo también soy uno de esos»._

Kageyama fue testigo de cómo Tsukishima se tironeaba los mechones de su cabello.

.

.

Con el dedo luxado tampoco podía tocar el bajo. Siempre supo que, muy en el fondo, era un corazón trabajólico y que el tiempo de ocio le sentaba fatal, pero pensó que al menos podría manejar dos semanas de tardes libres. Se equivocó. Algún cambio había operado en él que no dejaba de fijarse en las personas que lo rodeaban, fuesen chicos o chicas.

Podía entender por qué alguien podía gustar de una chica. Eran más pintosas, más finas, las ropas lucían mejor en ellas que en ellos. Los chicos eran toscos, sucios, y la mayoría olían. Pero los chicos tenían una voz gruesa y un timbre no tan chillón como el de las chicas. Le gustaba observar a las mujeres, prefería conversar con hombres. Además, la verdad es que no entendía mucho de lo que hablaban las chicas, especialmente la delegada. Las chicas vivían en otro mundo. A Tsukishima no le gustaba el K-pop. No le gustaban los doramas.

Se sentía extraño, avergonzado de ciertas nuevas ideas que revoloteaban en su imaginación. Intentaba reprimir aquellos pensamientos con música, mucha música. Extrañaba como nunca las prácticas de vóleibol, las necesitaba. Joder con Tanaka y su abrumadora fuerza. La voz de Tanaka podía ser realmente molesta, aunque fuese hombre. La del Nishinoya y la de Hinata también. Bien, que la mitad del equipo masculino de Karasuno podía irse al vestuario de las chicas.

La voz de Kageyama estaba un poco mejor.  
La voz de Kuroo.  
La voz de Akaashi…

Tras toda una semana sufriendo en secreto, dejó de acudir a la biblioteca. No era un buen sitio para llenar el tiempo, y la presencia de Kageyama le incomodaba. Demasiadas chicas rondaban a Kageyama. Era, de verdad, kohai de Oikawa.

El lunes de la semana siguiente regresó a casa una vez terminaron las clases. Sin saber qué hacer, optó por asear su habitación a fondo. La tarea le tomó varias horas, especialmente con una de sus manos inmovilizadas. En el almacén de casa había demasiados productos de limpieza, pero desconocía el uso de casi todos. Los alineó sobre la mesa de la cocina, leyó las instrucciones del reverso de cada uno y finalmente se quedó con: lustramuebles olor vainilla, limpiacristales, limpiapisos, sanitizante en aerosol, detergente, alcohol, toallitas húmedas cloradas, paños secos, esponja de virutilla, un plumero, y el aspirador tipo mochila.

Desocupó el librero y sus repisas de todos los objetos que allí había y los guardó en cajas. En el baño cubrió las baldosas de papel de diario. Dos viajes necesitó para trasladar las cajas al baño. Los dejó allí porque pensaba limpiar todos aquellos objetos. Algunos de sus juguetes tenían el polvo adherido.

Pasó el plumero por el librero y las repisas, siempre de arriba hacia abajo, de derecha a izquierda. Cuando se hubieron liberado del polvo, aplicó una capa de lustramuebles sobre el librero, y otra de limpiacristales sobre sus repisas (que eran, de hecho, de vidrio esmerilado). Secó la humedad con un paño y repitió la operación para su escritorio y la mesa de noche. Los cajones le dieron más trabajo. Al final, desmontó los cajones, limpió los carriles con toallitas húmedas, y pasó el aspirador con la boquilla que era delgada y plana, diseñada especialmente para las esquinas. Lo que había dentro de sus cajones también los empaquetó en cajas que llevó al baño.

Regresó al baño. Luego de meditar cómo procedería, regresó a la cocina en busca de guantes de látex. En el fregadero del baño limpió con detergente sus dinosaurios plásticos, los legos, los Transformers, y otras figuritas. Los dejó sobre el piso cubierto en papel de diario, y con toallitas húmedas limpió las tapas y portadas de su colección de enciclopedias, sus magas, sus revistas.

De regreso a su habitación cambió las sábanas, el edredón, y la funda de almohadas y cojines por otras limpias; las viejas las llevó a la lavadora. No tenía idea cómo se usaba la máquina, y el manual de instrucciones no estaba en ninguna parte, así que buscó un tutorial en YouTube. Hizo lo mismo con las cortinas y limpió las ventanas con el limpiacristales. Volvió al almacén a por un cubo con agua y una mopa con mango. Mezcló dos medidas de limpiapisos en cinco litros de agua caliente, pero mientras fregaba el suelo, se dio cuenta que no había pasado el aspirador para quitar el polvo, y que la suciedad se esparcía por el parqué.

Salió al _engawa_ a tomar aire. Su madre, que había seguido su trabajo escrupulosamente, le sirvió un refresco. Transcurridos unos quince minutos, Tsukishima enjuagó la mopa, secó lo que llevaba fregado con un paño, cambió la boquilla del aspirador por otra larga llena de pelos, y liberó su habitación del polvo. Luego, continuó fregando el suelo.

Tras secarse el piso, recogió del baño todas sus figuras de dinosaurios y sus enciclopedias, que acomodó en sus lugares correspondientes. Volvió a la lavadora, a sacar las ropas húmedas y traspasarlas a la secadora. Regresó una vez más a su habitación. Sacó brillo a los guardapolvos con el lustramuebles, roció las sábanas y cortinas limpias con el sanitizante en aerosol. Cuando no había más que limpiar, la secadora también había terminado su trabajo. Guardó las sábanas limpias en su armario; se recostó sobre su cama, exhausto.

Había pasado toda una tarde limpiando nada más que su habitación. El olor a vainilla mezclado con sanitizante le relajaba. Quizá se estaba intoxicando, quizá no. Debería abrir las ventanas, debería… cayó dormido, o intoxicado, hasta la hora de la cena. Tras comer, siguió durmiendo.

El martes no quería saber nada de limpieza. Se dio una vuelta por el gimnasio, para enseñarle su lesión a Ukai. Era su última semana con la férula de todas formas. Se quedó un momento observando cómo todos entrenaban, lamentando estar lesionado. Tanaka, como siempre hacía cada vez que se lo topaba en los pasillos, no dejó de pedirle perdón, lo que era un fastidio. Volvió a casa abrumado. Se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación hasta que su reloj le indicó que las prácticas de vóley ya habían terminado. Hizo sus tareas, bajó a cenar con la familia, y se fue a la cama temprano.

El miércoles consideró seriamente la idea de limpiar el techo de su habitación, que no brillaba como su piso lo hacía. El polvo ya empezaba a acumularse sobre sus repisas, lo que era decepcionante. Combatir el polvo no es una tarea fácil, y Tsukishima ya se había rendido. Al final abrió el reloj-despertador de su velador, lo desarmó por completo, y tras batallar varias horas, tuvo que aceptar que no sabía cómo se encajaban las piezas.

El jueves fue a la ciudad para comprar un nuevo reloj-despertador. Debió haber pensado antes en ir a la ciudad, porque la verdad es que el tiempo se le fue volando. Primero entró a una tienda de vinilos, y luego a otra tienda de vinilos más. De no estar tan involucrado en el club de vóleibol, seguramente habría acabado trabajando en una tienda, no necesariamente en un rubro tan específico como lo son los vinilos, pero algo relacionado con la música, sin dudas. Instrumentos musicales, partituras…, o quizá una tienda de libros.

Entró en una librería y terminó comprando una enciclopedia sobre relojes; también compró una historieta en una comiquería. Era una serialización de _Jurassic Park_ bastante bizarra que ya tenía en casa, pero imaginó que a Bokuto-san le gustaría. Era del todo imposible que pudiese asistir a su cumpleaños, pero si en algún momento, por esas casualidades trágicas de la vida, llegaban a verse… o bien, podría entregárselo a Akaashi, pedirle el favor en la siguiente concentración.

Volver a ver a Akaashi…, Akaashi sí que sabía lo de Bokuto y Kuroo.

Lev, ¿se habrá dado cuenta en algún momento? Era un buen tipo ese Lev. Un buen rival. Pero no sabía demasiado sobre la vida. Tsukishima se prometió no burlarse otra vez de las calcetas de la _Kitty-chan_ de Lev. De todas maneras, Tsukishima tampoco sabía demasiado sobre la vida.

Tomó descanso en una banca fuera de la comiquería. No había más que hacer en la ciudad, ya había visitado todas sus tiendas favoritas. Pero no tenía ganas de regresar a casa, no en hora punta[1], al menos. Varado como estaba, se tragó el orgullo y llamó a su hermano. Con algo de suerte, quizá Akiteru, luego de invitarle a comer a algún sitio barato, podría llevarlo en su carro hasta casa.

Akiteru había comenzado recientemente a trabajar en una asociación financiera al mismo tiempo que terminaba sus estudios. No era el mejor estudiante, pero era constante y ordenado en todo lo que hacía. Por algún motivo que Kei no lograba entender, Akiteru encontraba apasionante la bolsa de valores, los indicadores económicos, y la sección de _finanzas_ del periódico. Ya no estaba al tanto de la farándula, ni sabía cuál era la película del momento, o la nueva moda entre los jóvenes. Dejó de interesarse por la música, y aunque seguía varios deportes, los tópicos de política y comercio se habían convertido en su nuevo pasatiempo. Hablar con Akiteru cada día se volvía más aburrido, y la edad, en lugar de acercarlos, no hacía otra cosa que separarlos.

Llegó a recogerlo en un Toyota dos puertas blanco con abolladuras en el capó. Llevaba la corbata desanudada, y las mangas de la camisa enrolladas hasta el codo. Transpiraba, pero sonreía, había tenido un día agitado en el trabajo. Apenas Tsukishima subió al vehículo, Akiteru comenzó a parlotear sobre esta nueva cafetería cercana al piso que arrendaba, que vendían helados italianos orgánicos bajos en grasas, etc.

 _Bajos en grasas_ , _fufu_. Su hermano tenía que estar de novio. Una vez hubieron ordenado en la cafetería, reunió coraje y le preguntó a Akiteru si era verdad que estaba saliendo con la hermana de Tanaka. Akiteru calló un momento.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Tanaka me mostró unas fotos del día en que su hermana se mudó a tu piso. ¿Entonces están saliendo?

—Hmmm… más o menos. Es…

—¿Complicado? —aventuró.

Una mueca desdibujó el rostro de su hermano. Sus ojos pardos, vaciados de emoción, vagaron por los ventanales hasta detenerse en los de Tsukishima. Se sintió examinado por esos ojos pardos, pero se mantuvo firme, aguantó sin pestañear. No podía hacer lo mismo que su hermano. No podía mirarlo de vuelta y escanearlo. Solo podía soportar su mirada, sin lagrimear. La cucharilla de su helado le tembló en la mano. Akiteru sacudió la cabeza, como saliendo de un trance.

—¿Por qué no llevas cabestrillo? —una pregunta que no venía a cuento. Tsukishima levantó la mano con la férula.

—No es necesario. Solo me luxé un dedo, no todo el brazo. Ya debe estar curado, me quitarán la valva en dos días.

—¿Te dolió mucho?

—Algo… —escaqueó—. Creo que a mamá le dolió más que a mí.

La mueca de Akiteru se profundizó. Sus ojos volvieron a vagar por los ventanales, siguiendo el ir y venir de los vehículos. No era un comportamiento inusual. Sus estados taciturnos le llegaban de tanto en tanto, como la ráfaga primaveral que desnuda al cerezo de sus flores. Tsukishima nunca había sabido qué hacer en esos casos, o cómo actuar, y seguía sin saberlo. Akiteru no era una persona que se llamase «atemorizante», sin embargo, cuando más intimidaba, era cuando menos en contacto estaba de sí mismo. Debía de estar pasando por algún momento desfavorable.

A ratos, le gustaría tener una relación más estrecha con Akiteru. De tenerla, no necesitaría reunir coraje para demostrarle su aprecio. No los separaban demasiados metros de Akiteru, si alargaba un brazo sobre la mesa, podría agarrarle la mano que no jugaba con la cucharilla y acariciársela con el pulgar. Podría inclinarse un poco, hacia la derecha, para buscar la mirada de su hermano. Entonces, cuando nuevamente sus ojos chocaran, podría sonreírle. Decirle: «¿qué te pasa? ¿me lo dirás?», y Akiteru tendría que decírselo.

Estuvo a punto de llevar a práctica su plan. Deslizó la mano por la mesa hasta la copa de helado de su hermano, entonces comprendió que jamás podría hacerlo. Sea lo que fuese que ocurría con su hermano, no quería saberlo. Solo… no quería saberlo.

—Oye… ¿piensas que mi elección de helado es demasiado predecible? —le preguntó a Akiteru, tratando iniciar un nuevo tema.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Yamaguchi hizo un comentario hace un tiempo…

—¿Qué ordenaste ahora? ¿sabor fresa?

—Sí.

—Entonces eres predecible. Lo siento, qué quieres que te diga. Es lo único que pides.

—Eso no es así. A veces pido-

 _—Berries_ , que es lo mismo pero más siutico. O yogur, o vainilla francesa

Tsukishima frunció los labios. Akiteru rompió en risas.

—A veces se me olvida que solo tienes dieciséis.

La mueca perdió su carácter, y a ratos, Tsukishima logró entrever la sonrisa auténtica de su hermano. Siguieron hablando de Yamaguchi, de ese repentino amor hacia el helado de piña —a Akiteru tampoco le gustaba ese sabor, prefería naranja, mango—; del trabajo nuevo de Akiteru y sus estudios. Cuando salió el tema de la universidad, Tsukishima cambió las frases por los monosílabos. Akiteru comprendió lo que ocurría y decidió no insistir.

El regreso a casa en auto se hizo corto. Akiteru no se quedó para la cena, dijo que tenía planes. Tampoco se quiso bajar a saludar, pero encargó a su hermano que repartiera buenos deseos a la familia en su nombre. Tsukishima no se apeó enseguida del vehículo. Algo dentro suyo le animaba a que aún tenía tiempo para obsequiarle a su hermano una buena palabra, o un buen gesto. Que Akiteru era, ante todo, su hermano.

—¿Pasa algo, Kei? —Tsukishima lo miró incrédulo—. Estás haciendo esa cosa con las manos otra vez.

La mueca y la sonrisa. La sonrisa o la mueca. Tsukishima ya no estaba seguro de qué observaba en su hermano.

—Estamos bien —simplemente dijo.

—¿Estamos?

—Sí, tú y yo. Entonces, ¿es cierto que sales con la hermana de Tanaka-san?

—Por qué te interesa tanto.

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros.

—Si me dices que están saliendo, puedo hacer un esfuerzo… pero solo muy poco.

—Ya vete, Kei. Papá y mamá se van asustar si llegas tan tarde a casa.

—No quiero tener sobrinos.

—¡Pero qué estás diciendo!

—Que no quiero sobrinos, de ningún modo.

—Si no sales tú del vehículo te sacaré a patadas.

Tsukishima se despidió con la mano buena antes de apearse y se quedó observando al coche hasta que este dobló en una esquina. Al menos al final logró sacarle una reacción, pero se sentía intranquilo.

No les dijo a sus padres que acababa de pasar la tarde con su hermano, ni mucho menos les repartió buenos deseos. No explicó por qué regresaba a la hora que regresaba. Subió hasta su cuarto y se quedó escuchando música. Solo podía pensar:

 _Hermano, ¿cómo puedes pretender que sea sincero contigo si tú nunca lo has sido conmigo. De todas formas, te quiero, porque no tengo más remedio que hacerlo._

Se vistió con el pijama y se enterró en la cama. Esperaba que Yamaguchi hubiese tenido un mejor día. Cuando pasó en auto por fuera de la casa de Yamaguchi, reparó en que las ventanas de su habitación no estaban encendidas. ¿Había vuelto a practicar su flotadora con Yamada-san? Pensaba que ya no necesitaba ayuda, pero bueno, cosa de él. Tsukishima había tenido una semana poco amena. Necesitaba dejar de pensar. Necesitaba quitarse la férula y volver al deporte cuanto antes. Dos días, un día más lesionado, sigue siendo demasiado. No se soportaba para nada.

* * *

[1] Hora punta, hora pico, es lo mismo.

 **B** ien... BIEN... Sé que he sido súper negligente y descuidada respecto a esta historia. Pero... nada. Es la tónica, ¿no?

 **A** modo de justificación (?) o bien, para compartirles unas notas personales: me extendieron mi contrato de trabajo. Creo que es una buena noticia para mí. Eso, consecuentemente, significa una reducción de mi tiempo libre, y de mi tiempo para escribir. Estas últimas semanas, antes de ir a la cama, he estado escribiendo en la compu, y me he quedado dormida sobre la compu todos esos días. Finalmente, ¡FINALMENTE...!

 **P** ero ¿Acaso alguien estará leyendo esta explicación?

 **S** orry por typos y etc.

 **N** os vemos en una siguiente actulización... unos diez mil trescientos catorce años después.


	13. XIII

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Tsukishima escribe el ensayo de un libro en torno al tema de la homosexualidad del protagonista, y Takeda lo cita a una reunión para transmitirle su sorpresa, y felicitarlo por darle un enfoque tan personal, lo que desconcierta a Tsukishima, porque nunca fue su propósito. Aquellas palabras de su profesor, aunado al tiempo que dispone luego de haberle lesionado en una práctica, le hacen reflexionar sobre su entorno, sobre sí mismo, quedando con más preguntas que respuestas.

* * *

 **XIII**

—Lo malo de la férula es que no se pueden escribir mensajes en él. Deja un espacio muy pequeño.

—Yamaguchi, nunca dejaría que escribieras en mi dedo.

—¡Pero Tsukki!

Era su último día con la férula. Al día siguiente, el sábado por la mañana, por fin se liberaría de aquella molestia. A Yamaguchi no le cabía en la cabeza que su amigo no le hubiese pedido escribirle una dedicatoria antes que se la removieran. Para evitar que siguiera insistiendo, Tsukishima decidió cambiar de tema.

—Ayer pasé por fuera de tu casa cerca de las veinte horas y estaban las luces de tu habitación apagadas. ¿Fuiste a alguna parte luego de las prácticas de vóleibol?

—Ah, sí. Olvidé comentártelo. Esta semana, luego de las prácticas, he estado ayudando a Kageyama con el estudio.

Conque Kageyama… No se le ocurrió qué decir

—El sábado serán sus últimas evaluaciones… —continuó Yamaguchi—, quizá le vaya bien.

—¿«Quizá»?

—No soy tan buen profesor como tú o Yachi-san, aunque los apuntes de Yachi-san son muy explicativos, como un manual de instrucciones. Además, escribe de una manera tan pulcra y estilizada, ¡con colores! Cuando los escritores antiguos hablaban del placer de leer una carta correctamente trazada, ahora creo que entiendo a qué se referían.

Tsukishima había visto en ciertas oportunidades los apuntes de Yachi-san y eran tal cual los describía Yamaguchi.

—Después de estudiar juntos ayudo a Kageyama con la fisioterapia, y diría que hay avances considerables en ese ámbito. ¿Te acuerdas que nos comentaba que habían construido un gimnasio en su casa? Pues, no era una expresión. Literalmente tiene un gimnasio.

Tsukishima tampoco comentó aquello. Supuso que así tenía que ser y ya. Aún no comenzaba a comer de su _bento_ casero cuando Hitoka-san se asomó al salón para invitarlos a almorzar junto a ella, Hinata y Kageyama, arriba en la azotea. Tsukishima había comenzado a negarse cuando Yamaguchi respondió afirmativamente por ambos. No podía creerlo.

—¡Francamente…!

—¿Qué?

—Me había preparado para comer aquí —se justificó Tsukishima enseñando su _bento_ que estaba sobre su mesa.

—Ni siquiera has empezado, no seas vago.

Para ser el último día de verano hacía mucho calor. Había bastante gente congregada en la azotea, aprovechando el buen día. Los cinco jóvenes tomaron asiento en el suelo, apoyando sus espaldas en el muro bajo. Sea lo que hubiese ocurrido entre Hinata y Kageyama, si acaso ocurrió algo, parecía que lo habían solucionado. La conversación transcurrió normal.

Tsukishima observó el cielo. Las pocas nubes velaban parte del cielo, sin interponerse al paso del sol. Recordó aquel día junto a Hinata y Hitoka en la que se entretuvieron buscando figuras en las nubes. Con las nubes que había ahora, propensas a deshilarse en el viento, no se podían formar figuras. Se preguntaba cuándo esas nubes perderían altura y se cargarían de agua.

Le gustaría que lloviera.

No sabía cuál era su propósito allí, rodeado de aquellas personas.

Ese día que almorzó junto a Hitoka-san y Hinata y los tres hasta rieron juntos, fue un evento atípico y aislado, y si bien fue agradable, no le dio la mayor importancia. Luego Kageyama regresó del hospital, y aunque ellos no se llevaban especialmente bien, se unió a la mesa que compartía junto a Yamaguchi, como si tal cosa. Tsukishima quiso creer que se debía a que Kageyama evitaba a Hinata, y lo dejó pasar.

La realidad que le mostraba su situación actual era que él era amigo de toda esa gente. De Hitoka-san vale; pero, ¿también de Hinata y Kageyama? La amistad no puede ser un vínculo tan fácil de crear. Lo único que había sucedido, es que había compartido tiempo con todas aquellas personas debido a nada más que las circunstancias.

Bokuto y Kuroo que le enviaban mensajes constantemente, seguramente lo consideraban un amigo más. Y era posible que Lev también lo hiciera, aunque hablasen mucho menos.

Quizá solo Akaashi lo considerase un mero _conocido_. Sin embargo, se había tomado el atrevimiento de mandarle libros llenos de mensajes crípticos que culminaron en la redacción de un ensayo que llamó la atención del profesor Takeda. Y luego Takeda dijo cosas raras. Y Tsukishima acabó descubriendo que la voz de Kageyama no estaba _tan_ mal comparado con la voz de otros Karasuno y aquello era un descubrimiento horroroso.

Si con Akaashi hubiesen sido, de hecho, amigos…

Tsukishima desvió la mirada hacia su comida. Apenas llevaba la mitad, mientras que todos sus supuestos «amigos» terminaban sus _bentos_ caseros.

De haber sido amigo de Akaashi, quizá hubiese escrito el ensayo que Takeda esperaba de él, mencionando a Oscar Wild y así. Viviría en la ignorancia. Los ignorantes son más felices. Suspiró.

—Cuando suspiras quiere decir que hay un demonio robándote el aliento —dijo Hinata.

Yamaguchi se inclinó sobre su comida para mirar a Hinata.

—A Tsukki nadie le roba nada.

—Entonces por qué suspira. ¿Estás…?

—Cansado —contestó rápido Tsukishima.

—No estás cansado. Oye Tsukki, ¿te vas a comer ese brócoli? —Hinata trató de picarle un brócoli.

—Ya deja de llamarme así. Para ti y para todos: es Tsukishima. Tsukishima-san si quieres, o Tsukishima-kun, como sea. Pero Tsukishima.

—¿Es cierto que ahora le decimos _Hitoka_ a Yachi-san? —intervino Kageyama quien también apuntó sus palillos hacia el _bento_ de Tsukishima—. ¿Pero puedo seguir llamándola _Yachi-san_ de todas formas?

—¡Hey Kageyama! ¡No desprecies a Hitoka-san de aquella manera! —gritó Hinata y chocó sus palillos contra los de Kageyama.

—No la estoy despreciando —respondió chocando los palillos de vuelta.

—¡Y no me lo digas a mí! ¡Hitoka-san está literalmente a tu lado!

Estaba literalmente a su lado. El orden de la línea por algún motivo era: Yamaguchi, Hitoka-san, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Hinata. Tsukishima era incapaz de defender su comida con tales bestias a su lado.

Tras ser interpelado por Hinata de aquella manera, Kageyama se giró hacia Hitoka-san. Tsukishima aprovechó la ocasión para tapar su _bento_ y evitar el robo de sus brócolis. Aunque era casi imposible afirmarlo, los que lo conocían más y estaban habituados a su estoicidad natural, podían notar que Kageyama se hallaba nervioso.

—Yachi-san, n-no te estoy despreciando. Pero… es que a mi prima le llamamos Hitoka-chan, y sería muy confuso empezar a llamarle a ella _Yachi-san_ porque ahora tú eres _Hitoka_.

—¿Qué? —Tsukishima parpadeó.

—¿Qué? —Yamaguchi se rascó las orejas.

—¿Pero qué? —A Hinata se le cayeron los palillos.

—Si ahora _Yachi_ es _Hitoka_ , será muy confuso para mis padres cuando me escuchen hablar de Hitoka pero no sea la Hitoka-chan que ellos conocen. Podría entonces intercambiar los nombres, pero mi prima _Hitoka_ no aceptará ser _Yachi_ , porque su apellido es el mismo que el mío, no tiene sentido.

—Exacto —intervino Tsukishima—. No tiene ningún sentido. ¿De qué estás hablando, Kageyama? ¿Acaso no pueden existir dos Hitokas en tu vida?

—Pero entonces quién sería Yachi.

—Nadie sería Yachi.

—La mamá de Yachi seguiría siendo Yachi —se acordó Yamaguchi.

—No, no se puede —negó Kageyama—. La mamá de Yachi es la mamá de Yachi. Y Yachi tiene que seguir siendo Yachi.

Tsukishima renunció a Kageyama y le entregó su _bento_ a Hinata para que se lo terminara de comer.

Yamaguchi intentó traer lógica.

—¡Ya sé! Kageyama siempre ha tenido problemas para recordar el nombre del _setter_ de Datekougyou, ¿no?

—No es cierto. Se llama Kogo… Konega…. Kanekogawa…

—Koganegawa —corrigieron Hinata y Tsukishima al unísono.

—Konakegawa.

—¡Koganegawa!

—¿Lo ves? —continuó Yamaguchi—. Pues, dado que es un nombre impronunciable, puedes empezarlo a llamar _Yachi_ desde ahora, así no se pierde el Yachi y Hitoka puede seguir siendo Hitoka.

—¡IMPOSIBLE! —volvieron a hablar al unísono Hinata y Tsukishima pues aquello se oponía completamente al concepto de «traer lógica». —Eso sí sería confuso —continuó Hinata—. Yo sí sé cómo se llama Koganegawa.

Yachi escondió su rostro tras sus manos, se sentía mortificada.

—¡SIENTO HABER CAUSADO TANTOS PROBLEMAS CON MI SUGERENCIA NO TIENEN QUE LLAMARME DE NINGUNA MANERA!

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que sus gritos y risotadas atrajeron la atención de quienes estaban arriba en la azotea. Quizá sí era amigo de toda esa gente, pero hasta entonces Tsukishima no se había dado cuenta. Sacó su teléfono y les pidió que se agruparan para una foto. A ninguno le pareció extraño, pero Tsukishima de todas maneras quiso explicarse:

—Es para Bokuto-san —dijo—. Hoy está de cumpleaños.

—¡El cumpleaños de mi _senpai_! ¡Gracias por recordármelo!

Hinata también sacó su cámara para enviarle un recuerdito a Bokuto.

.

.

Esa noche, Hinata creó un grupo en LINE para los chicos de segundo año del club de vóleibol. Compartió allí las fotos del almuerzo, y luego subió otras que Bokuto-san le mandó en respuesta.

.

[00:01] Yamaguchi: Hinata, es demasiado tarde ya  
[00:01] Yamaguchi: vete a dormir  
[00:01] T: sí Hinata, vete  
[00:01] Yamaguchi: mañana tenemos práctica temprano  
[00:01] Kageyama: ¿por qué el grupo se llama Los Boyz de Hinata?  
[00:02] Hinata: ¡porque yo cree el grupo! ¡me lo deben!

 _T se ha retirado del grupo_

 _T se ha unido al grupo_

[00:02] Hinata: ¡no te vuelvas a salir cara de portazo!  
[00:02] Hinata: Bokuto-san sigue enviándome fotos  
[00:03] Yamaguchi: no le digas cara de portazo a Tsukki

 _Hinata ha enviado una foto…_

.

Tsukishima dejó la conversación en silencio. Las fotografías del festejo de Bokuto-san seguían cayendo en la cuenta compartida. Las primeras, tomadas unas horas antes, mostraban a Bokuto-san y un montón de amigos reunidos en la sala privada de un karaoke. Tsukishima reconoció a Kuroo-san y algunos chicos de Fukurodani entre ellos. La mayoría de las fotos estaban borrosas, pero lo poco que se veía daba a entender que lo pasaban bien. Tsukishima centró su atención en una foto que destacaba por lo nítida.

Un montón de gente, al menos unas quince personas, se reunían en una mesa alargada. Una chica, que Tsukishima reconoció como la ex mánager de Fukurodani, sostenía un micrófono y cantaba con pasión, acaparando todas las miradas. Al frente suyo se sentaba el festejado. Bokuto-san llevaba una corona de brillantes y una capa de terciopelo rojo, daba la impresión que estaba a punto de despegar de su asiento. Los ojos se le salían de las cuencas, su sonrisa maníaca le afilaba los dientes. Uno de sus brazos, muy musculoso, rodeaba la cintura de Kuroo, quien parecía que se partía en risas. Al otro lado de Bokuto, se asomaba el rostro de un chico que Tsukishima también recordaba como un jugador regular de Fukurodani, rubio y de mal carácter. No parecía de mejor humor en aquella foto. Tsukishima podía intuir de quién estaría riéndose Kuroo.

La risa de Kuroo tenía algo muy distintivo y propio. Era burlona y explosiva, tan pronto como llegaba es que desaparecía, pero seguía reverberando en la cabeza de quienes estaba dirigida esa risa. Era un sonido odioso que no destilaba nada de verdadero. Era una risa que tenía el poder de infligir daño.

Entonces, estaba esa otra risa de Kuroo, susurrante y nerviosa, que se le escapó al interior de un cuarto de escoba. Una risa sincera, descubierta para una sola persona. Para Bokuto, en un cuarto de escobas.

Ya era muy tarde. Tsukishima se arrebujó bajo el edredón, con las gafas aún puestas. Siguió pasando fotos, sin detenerse demasiado en los detalles. Quien sea que fungía de fotógrafo lo hacía pésimo. O bien, aquella cámara no tenía nada de tecnológico.

Bokuto y Kuroo aparecían juntos en casi todas las fotografías.

Las últimas fotografías eran aún peores. Se habían trasladado del karaoke a un desván repleto de gente que brillaba en colores fosforescentes. Bokuto sonreía arrugando todo su rostro, y sus dientes despedían brillos verdes. Kuroo, quien se había deshecho de su camisa a cuadros, estaba en una camiseta delgada que brillaba magenta. La ex mánager de Fukurodani bebía de un líquido azul radiactivo. Y eso es lo que había logrado deducir, porque la mayoría de las fotografías solo era un cúmulo de manchas de colores neones en un fondo lleno de sombras.

Tsukishima había leído sobre aquel efecto. Las discotecas se iluminaban con unas llamadas «luces negras» que emitían luz en el espectro del ultravioleta, muy energéticas, las cuales podían llegar a excitar tanto a los electrones hasta el punto de hacerlos pasar a un nivel energético mayor, liberando en el proceso fotones que generaban la fluorescencia. La ropa blanca, que refleja la luz en el espectro de la visible, también reflejaba los fotones de la fluorescencia. Seguramente Bokuto-san se había blanqueado los dientes a propósito.

No le sorprendió mayormente descubrir lo desenvuelto que podía comportarse Bokuto-san tanto en una discoteca como en un karaoke, aunque a través de las fotos no se podría decir si su desempeño era bueno o malo. Había sido testigo en más de una ocasión del modo en que Bokuto-san podía llegar a mover sus pies, pero una cosa era estarse inquieto en la fila de la comida, y otra muy distinta era acompañar el movimiento de pies con todo el cuerpo y al ritmo de la música.

Las fotografías dejaron de llegar. Tsukishima las repasó una última vez, curioso de encontrar algún signo concreto de una posible relación entre Kuroo y Bokuto. Entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle que pasó por alto: Akaashi no aparecían en ninguna de las fotografías.

¿Sería él el fotógrafo?

Observó su lista de contacto.

Nunca se atrevía a buscar respuestas, y le era imposible ser del todo honesto. No podía decirle a Hinata ni Kageyama que ellos no eran amigos. No era capaz de preguntarle a su hermano qué le atormentaba, ni encarar a Yamaguchi. Lo bueno del vóleibol era que incluso le privaba de hablar consigo mismo. Se rascó la férula, incapaz de decidirse del todo.

«Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo».

.

[00:31] T: Akaashi-san…

 _._

«No apagues tu teléfono, mantente firme».

 _._

[00:32] Akaashi: hola… lo siento, no te tengo entre mis contactos, y tu foto no me dice nada.  
[00:33] Akaashi: Espera, sí me lo dice. Eres Tsukishima.  
[00:33] Akaashi: Es una sorpresa, ¿no es un poco tarde para ti?

.

Tsukishima escondió la cabeza en la almohada. Era cierto, ya era tarde. Mierda, actúa natural. No te dejes en evidencia.

.

[00:34] T: no tengo responsabilidades mañana, estoy con licencia médica.  
[00:34] Akaashi: Ohh, lo siento. ¿Te ocurrió algo?  
[00:34] T: nada grave. De hecho, mañana es el último día de mi licencia.  
[00:34] T: oye Akaashi, ¿estás en el cumpleaños de Bokuto-san?

.

No lo estaba.

Akaashi se asomó a la ventana. Se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio mientras estudiaba y el zumbido del teléfono le había despertado. Su corazón latió inquieto cuando reparó que era Tsukishima quien le escribía y sus ojos ya no se podían escapar de la pantalla. Estaba hipnotizado.

¿Así comenzaría todo? ¿Gracias a Bokuto-san?

La próxima semana Karasuno volvería a arribar a Fukurodani, para un último fin de semana de entrenamiento. Se sentía ansioso. También tenía miedo. La casa de los Bokuto estaba con sus luces apagadas.

.

[00:35] Akaashi: yo sí tengo responsabilidades mañana.  
[00:35] Akaashi: Bokuto-san lo comprende.  
[00:35] Akaashi: Pero en caso de que no, estará allí Kuroo.

.

Akaashi se mordió el pulgar. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, sus celos no tendrían sentido. No se sentía somnoliento. Pasó un minuto, pasaron dos, y Tsukishima no le contestaba. El teléfono indicaba que seguía conectado.

Tsukishima se removió en la cama otra vez. No quería parecer desesperado. O que Akaashi pensara que necesitaba respuestas. Era una conversación casual. Se le había presentado la oportunidad que necesitaba para preguntar por la relación entre Bokuto y Kuroo y solo tenía que dejarse llevar por aquella «casualidad».

.

[00:38] T: Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san son buenos amigos.  
[00:38] Akaashi: Lo son.  
[00:38] T: ¿Por qué lo son?  
[00:38] T: Quiero decir… entiendo que se lleven bien, hasta cierto punto.

 _Akaashi está escribiendo…_

[00:40] Akaashi: No hay nada que entender. La amistad es la amistad.  
[00:40] Akaashi: Piensa en tus amigos.

 _Akaashi está escribiendo…  
Akaashi está escribiendo…_

[00:42] Akaashi: a veces, tiene que ver, más que de un asunto de compatibilidad, con las oportunidades y las circunstancias. Dos personas en el lugar correcto (o bien, incorrecto) comienzan a hablar y hacen buenas migas. A veces, solo basta tener en común un poco de tiempo. La relación, los puentes, se forjarán solos. Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san se han estado cruzando en el camino del otro desde la secundaria.

.

Tsukishima parpadeó perplejo: ¿qué mierda de respuesta fue eso?

Akaashi golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio varias veces. «Oportunidades y circunstancias»; «tiempo en común». Las peores cartas de la historia.

Volvió a husmear a través de la ventana: la casa de los Bokuto seguía en penumbras. Akaashi estaba preocupado. Entre Bokuto y Kuroo había una relación rara, que alguna vez sí fue amistad, pero ya no sabía en qué se había convertido. Bokuto no era Bokuto, pero Kuroo seguía siendo demasiado Kuroo. Incapaz de sonsacarle alguna declaración a Bokuto, habían terminado discutiendo, y esa era la razón de que Akaashi se quedase en casa, fingiendo que estudiaba al mismo tiempo que montaba guardia junto a la ventana.

No sabía si a Kuroo le gustaba Tsukishima, pero al menos le atraía. Le gustaría alertar a Tsukishima, pedirle que se alejara de Kuroo. En parte por él, y los horribles celos que lo carcomían; pero también por Bokuto, porque algo no andaba bien con él. Presentía una sombra apoderándose del corazón de su amigo.

Una seguidilla de arcadas le subió por la tráquea.

Akaashi bajó la mirada; con los dedos repasó las venas de su antebrazo. Podía sentir la sangre caliente circulando bajo la presión de sus dedos. Era tan frágil. De tener una cuchilla en mano, bastaría aplicar solo un poco de fuerza para ver la sangre brotar de una fisura.

—Bokuto-san, en qué estás pensando —murmuró.

.

[00:45] Akaashi: oye, ya es tarde. Tengo entrenamiento mañana.  
[00:45] Akaashi: pero hablemos otro día, ¿sí?  
[00:45] Akaashi: además, quizá se te hace difícil escribir con una férula en tu dedo.  
[00:45] Akaashi: Buenas noches.

.

Tsukishima releyó la conversación. Solo le hubo escrito que estaba con licencia, no le hubo explicado el motivo. ¿Quién le dijo que se luxó el dedo? No estaba para nada satisfecho con los resultados de la conversación, pero decidió dejarlo. Era cierto que era tarde ya. La próxima vez que se vieran… Tsukishima abrió la libreta de notas de su teléfono e hizo una lista de sus pendientes:

1\. Akaashi, la "clarividencia".  
2\. Yamaguchi: qué sabe. O qué no sabe.  
3\. Yo: elección de carrera.  
4\. Hinata y Kageyama: por qué existen.  
5\. Akiteru: qué le sucede; su vínculo con Saeko-san.

Lo de Hinata y Kageyama le traía sin cuidado, pero no se atrevía a enfrentar a su hermano tan luego, eso era todo.

Le escribió una despedida a Akaashi y apagó su teléfono para no seguir distrayéndose. No tendría práctica, pero de todas formas debía madrugar para su visita al médico. También era mala suerte que se reintegrara al vóleibol justo cuando planeaba empoderarse de sí mismo, pero…

 _Sin «peros», ya basta_.

Se arrebujó por última vez y se quedó dormido.

.

.

Por un momento, no estuvo seguro si aquel dedo que se hundió en su mejilla era parte de un sueño o no. La luz atravesaba sus párpados, pero sentía el cuerpo pesado y no era capaz de abrir los ojos, ni siquiera un poco.

Volvió a sentir unos dedos cerca suyo que sostuvieron uno de sus mechones crecidos y lo acomodaron tras la oreja. «Tsukki», llamó una voz. Como si fuese el estímulo que necesitaba, sus ojos se abrieron lo suficiente para corroborar quién había invadido su habitación. Yamaguchi, vestido con el buzo del colegio, estaba sentado en una orilla de la cama, lo miraba.

Intentó recordar alguna conversación anterior que explicase qué hacía Yamaguchi desde tan temprano en su casa, sin conseguirlo. Yamaguchi no era un madrugador, y las bolsas bajo sus ojos lo delataban. Observó otros detalles en su rostro. Había restos de pasta de diente en sus comisuras y no se había cepillado el cabello. Yamaguchi no funcionaba en las mañanas, pero al menos sus pecas seguían donde mismo.

Algo no le encajaba. Las pecas de Yamaguchi lucían demasiado nítidas sobre sus mejillas. Tsukishima se llevó una mano al rostro.

—Me dormí con las gafas —concluyó, sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de Yamaguchi. Su amigo asintió—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mi padre tenía un importante viaje de negocios, me desperté temprano para despedirlo. Luego, se me ocurrió pasar por aquí, a despertarte. Quizá si llegas antes al médico, te curen también antes, y alcances a llegar al partido de práctica de hoy.

—Qué excusa tan mediocre. Seguro que tu madre acompañó a tu padre hasta al aeropuerto, pero como tú te quedaste aquí en Karasuno, vienes a robar desayuno.

—Pero lo que dije tampoco es mentira. Además, tu mamá está feliz de darme desayuno. Dice que soy el único que aprecia su comida.

—Solo… dame unos cinco minutos para seguir durmiendo. —Tsukishima le dio la espalda, sin quitarse los lentes.

Yamaguchi no lo objetó. Qué no habría dado por arrebujarse junto a Tsukishima unos cinco minutos también, pero su voluntad no era tan fuerte, y si cerraba los ojos tan solo un segundo, ya no volvería a abrirlos hasta en dos horas. Observó a su alrededor, buscando algo que hacer. Aunque Tsukishima solía ser más ordenado que Yamaguchi, este sintió que la habitación se encontraba mucho más limpia que de costumbre. Incluso los guardapolvos brillaban.

—¿Qué le sucedió a tu habitación?

—Estoy durmiendo. —La voz de Tsukishima se oyó ahogada contra la almohada—. Cualquier consulta en hora de visitas.

Yamaguchi tomó el reloj del velador. Reconoció enseguida que se trataba de un modelo nuevo. Al dejarlo en su sitio, pasó a llevar el teléfono de Tsukishima y lo botó al suelo. Tsukishima gruñó. Cuando lo fue a recoger, el teléfono se hubo abierto en su bloc de notas.

—Hey, Tsukki…

«2. Yamaguchi: qué sabe. O qué no sabe».

—Consultas en hora de visitas —repitió.

—Tu celular se cayó y … ¿qué es eso?

Tsukishima se incorporó de golpe. Conocía ese tono. Su mirada buscó rápidamente su teléfono, en manos de su amigo.

—Lo que sea, Tsukki, solo tienes que decirlo.

Tsukishima guardó silencio un momento. Le entregó sus gafas a Yamaguchi porque, fuese cual fuese su reacción, no quería verla. Luego clavó la mirada al techo. Cómo le habría gustado pintarlo en aquel momento.

—¿Por qué piensas que soy, bueno… gay?

—Oh… Oh, realmente me lo preguntaste.

—¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Es lo que piensas?

Tsukishima quería fundirse en el techo.

—Es que tienes ciertos ademanes que son más femeninos y delicados, Tsukki. Yo pensaba que era por la altura, y no le di mayor importancia, hasta que conocí a Lev. Entonces me di cuenta de que eran ademanes femeninos tuyos.

—Ademanes femeninos —repitió, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser aplastado por el techo..

—No sabría decirte. Es el modo como mueves las manos, como te cuelgas el bolso al hombro, incluso como te burlas. Hay algo… bueno, no sé. Nunca has mostrado interés por ninguna chica, y después de leer ese libro para la clase de Takeda-sensei…

—Tampoco he mostrado interés por algún chico… ¿cierto?

—Lo sé. Está bien, olvídalo. No quería hacerte sentir incómodo.

—Pero si lo fuera, ¿eso cambiaría las cosas entre nosotros?

—Depende.

—De qué depende.

—De si te gusto.

—Oh…

—¿Y bien?

—No, lo siento. Tienes una voz algo aguda.

Tsukishima quiso esconderse bajo las sábanas. No quería ver las expresiones de Yamaguchi, ni que él viese las suyas. Le fue a dar la espalda por segunda vez, pero la mano de Yamaguchi le tomó del hombro y lo devolvió a su lugar. Su piel le ardían en sus mejillas y Yamaguchi lo veía.

—Estoy confundido —reconoció Tsukishima—. Últimamente, han sido los peores días. Tengo tantas dudas, de tantos temas. Qué voy a estudiar, por qué mi hermano… bien, no importa eso. Han sido días difíciles. Los peores. Necesito empezar por alguna parte.

—Lo sé.

—Cómo podrías saberlo.

—Bueno, no lo sé. Explícamelo.

—No porque no me guste «A» me tiene que gustar «B», quizá no funcione así conmigo, y sea una persona que guste de nada. Estos días, he estado observando a nuestros compañeros. Qué tienen de atractivo, qué no… antes ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer algo así. Pero que ahora lo entienda, no quiere decir que lo sienta, ¿lo ves?

»Sin embargo, si bien en el pasado podría sentirme orgulloso de eso… en realidad me da miedo no sentir nada, nunca.

—¡Qué tontería!

—Creo que podría capaz de sentir, pero lo que siento no tiene lógica. Quiero decir, que no se condice con el contexto. Por ejemplo, cuando me escribo con Kuroo-san, me siento culpable, como si estuviese interfiriendo en una relación ajena. En cambio, escribirle a Akaashi-san es emocionante. Es una persona misteriosa… y no quiero saber de él, no quiero hablar con él, ni entablar una amistad. Pero tampoco puedo dejarlo ir…

—Quizá lo que te pasa con Akaashi-san es que deseas descubrirlo.

—¿Y Kuroo? ¿Por qué me hace sentir culpable?

—Quizá te sientas culpable porque sabes que a mí me da miedo ese sujeto.

A Tsukishima se le escapó una pequeña risa. Los cabellos que Yamaguchi le había acomodado tras la oreja habían vuelto a cubrirle la frente.

—Lo siento por decirte todas estas cosas. Pretendía hablar primero con Akaashi antes que contigo, para resolver justamente aquello.

—No, está bien. Está bien.

—¿Puedes devolverme mis lentes? Seguramente el desayuno ya está listo.

Yamaguchi se abalanzó sobre Tsukishima en un abrazo que casi le trituró las costillas. Aunque seguía sin adaptarse a la fuerza de Yamaguchi, Tsukishima se dejó abrazar, más aliviado.

.

.

Sin la férula, su dedo se sentía liviano en comparación con el resto de los dedos de su mano. El médico, si bien le recomendó reposar al menos un día, no le contradijo el deporte. Observó la hora en su _iPhone_. A menos que el partido de práctica se hubiese alargado, no alcanzaba a unírsele al equipo; aún así se encaminó hasta la escuela.

Hitoka-san fue la primera a quién se encontró. Llevaba una cesta repleta de botellas que esperaba llenar con agua en una de las piletas de los bebederos exteriores. Tsukishima le ayudó a destapar y tapar las botellas. Ella empezó a conversarle sobre cómo fue el amistoso. La escuela se había ido hace unos minutos nada más, pero los del equipo seguían practicando, sus servicios.

—Si es así, no tiene mucho sentido que estemos llenando tantas botellas con agua.

—Ya sé…

—¿Estás preocupada por algo?

—En estos momentos Kageyama-kun está rindiendo sus últimos exámenes. Me preocupa que los apuntes que le entregué para su estudio puedan contener algún tipo de error fatal, y que ello perjudique su desempeño de un modo irreparable.

—¿«Error fatal»?

Las manitas de Hitoka-san retorcían la boquilla de la botella que sostenía. Tsukishima observó su figura menuda, y cómo intentaba ocultar su rostro tras una cortina de cabello. Recordó aquellas veces en que él mismo se pellizcaba las manos, cada vez que debía hacerle frente a una situación incómoda; y cómo aquella misma mañana había rehuido de la mirada de Yamaguchi porque no quería ni ver ni ser visto. Sintió simpatía por Hitoka-san.

—No somos tan diferentes como podrían suponer. Tus apuntes eran perfectos.

Tsukishima le quitó de las manos la botella que estropeaba y revolvió la cabellera rubia de Hitoka-san, que era espesa y menos sedosa de lo que hubiese esperado. Sus ojos se cruzaron por una ventana de segundos, en la cual ambos se identificaron el uno en el otro. Tsukishima comenzó a entender cuál habría sido el malentendido que hubo entre Hinata y Kageyama.

—Volvamos al gimnasio —Prosiguió Tsukishima poniéndose de pie—. Kageyama aparecerá en cualquier minuto a darnos las buenas noticias.

Una cosa era cierta: no le incomodaba ser amigo de Hitoka-san, para nada.

* * *

No tengo perdón de Dios por actualizar después de tanto tiempo. Pero me consuela la idea de que, como ya nadie parece seguir leyendo esta historia, a nadie he desilusionado. _Bon appetit._


	14. XIV El día que Akaashi tanto esperó

**I** naccrochable

 **D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi

* * *

 **A** nteriormente: Akiteru tiene algún tipo de relación con Saeko, Kageyama sigue lesionado pero ya ha regresado a la escuela y ha rendido los exámenes pendientes con ayuda de Yamaguchi y Yachi, y es probable que los chicos de Karasuno sean un grupo unido y muy buenos amigos, y Tsukishima poco a poco empieza a asumirlo.

* * *

 **XIV**. El día que Akaashi tanto esperó

El cumpleaños de Tsukishima caía una semana después del aniversario de Bokuto. A diferencia de Bokuto, Tsukishima ocultaba la fecha con mucho celo. Le gustaba celebrarlo junto a su familia y recibir obsequios, pero un malestar se alojaba en su estómago cada vez que era saludado por aquellos que le eran ajenos. ¿Acaso todas aquellas personas que lo ignoraban día a día se alegraban de que hubiese, de hecho, nacido? Era consciente que la mayoría de sus compañeros lo consideraban un desagradable, en parte porque se había asegurado de que así fuera. Akaashi no podría explicar por qué sabía aquello, pero lo sabía.

Se encontraba en su escritorio husmeando a través de la ventana. Se había convertido una especie de ritual, cada día al regresar de la escuela, con el pretexto de estudiar para los exámenes finales, Akaashi se encerraba en su habitación y montaba guardia junto a la ventana. A Akaashi le preocupaba Bokuto, quien cada día se aparecía más tarde por casa y, a veces, ni llegaba.

Akaashi trató de hablar con Bokuto el día de su cumpleaños, y acabaron discutiendo. Akaashi reconocía su parte de culpa, porque nadie quiere recibir regaños durante su aniversario, pero cuando trató de disculparse con Bokuto, él le seguro que no pasaba nada, y pese a «no pasar nada», no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra.

Bokuto, a diferencia de Tsukishima, celebraba su cumpleaños con mucho alboroto. Daba aviso a todos sus conocidos con un mes de antelación, no permitía a nadie olvidarlo. Los años que estudió en Fukurodani a quién se le preguntase sabía qué día caía el cumpleaños de Bokuto, y para su tercer año sus compañeros se lo celebraron toda una semana. Se había convertido en una persona querida pese a su personalidad, y gozaba de cierta popularidad. Era el tipo de persona que todos desean ver felices.

Pero Akaashi intuía que algo le ocurrió a Bokuto durante el festejo de su último cumpleaños. Era muy anti Bokuto que lo estuviese evitando. Si realmente le hubiese molestado los regalos de Akaashi, Bokuto se habría sacado aquel malestar con un « _Akaaaashi_ , fuiste muy grosero», o un « _Akaaaashi_ estás diciendo cosas innecesarias», a veces solo bastaba un largo y pronunciado _Akaaaashi_. Y eso era todo.

Akaashi sabía que no estuvo bien regañarlo, pero la reacción de Bokuto no era normal. Por ello Akaashi estaba convencido que el problema no había sido él.

Observó la hora en su reloj. En pocas horas Tsukishima cumpliría diecisiete años. Por unos pocos meses, ambos tendrían la misma edad. No sabía por qué aquello le hacía ilusión. Se imaginaba a Tsukishima regañándolo a él por emocionarle una tontera así, y luego se preguntaba si realmente se lo estaría imaginando, o si aquello podría ocurrir en algún futuro cercano.

¿Sería capaz de pronunciar un Tskiiiiiiiishima en son de protesta, así como Bokuto hacía?

Akaashi presionó su rostro contra sus manos, avergonzado.

Creía _recordar_ un cumpleaños de Tsukishima. Estaban en Miyagi, habían construido entre los dos un fuerte con sábanas. Olía a lustramuebles olor vainilla, y también percibía un rastro de sudor, muy tenue. Tsukishima le enseñaba una especie de gabinete de madera negra. Por algún motivo aquello era importante para Tsukishima.

—Me lo regaló papá —le dijo (o diría) Tsukishima, haciendo girar una manivela que había a un costado del gabinete—. En su momento no lo aprecié como es debido. Quizá papá esperaba una respuesta más efusiva… pero yo pensaba: «si ya tenemos una tornamesa».

»Me pregunto qué opinaría de esto —Tsukishima entrelazó los dedos de su mano libre con los de Akaashi—. Mamá lo sabe, Akiteru es obvio que también…

—¿Por qué no se lo dices?

—No…

—Oye, no te cierres.

Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por una mejilla de Tsukishima. Akaashi se liberó del agarre de Tsukishima y posó una mano sobre la manivela para evitar que Tsukishima continuase girándola. Con un movimiento delicado, Akaashi levantó el rostro de quien, no había otra palabra, debía ser su novio, y con el pulgar repasó el rastro que dejó la lágrima en su mejilla. Le daban ganas de comérselo a besos.

—Yo te puedo acompañar mañana. Podemos decírselo juntos.

—No sé…

Se habían abrazado y luego besado bajo aquel fuerte de sábanas. Akaashi volvió al presente con una sensación extraña en su pulgar. Bokuto, quien se mostraba alegre y despreocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, también tenía sus días grises; y Tsukishima, quien parecía que las cosas no le afectaban demasiado, podía sucumbir a sus propias emociones y necesitar ser reconfortado. Ninguna persona se salva de tener problemas.

Quería que llegaran esos días pronto. En el momento presente, a Akaashi le gustaría ser reconfortado por alguien. Le gustaría que alguien abriese la puerta de su habitación y, simplemente, lo abrazara por la espalda. Bokuto le preocupaba. Estaba por ocurrirle algo terrible, simplemente _ya lo sabía_ , y no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. No sabía exactamente qué, ni cuándo, pero de alguna manera, _ya había ocurrido_.

Cerró las cortinas de la ventana y bajó a la cocina a por un vaso de leche. Le gustaría escribirle a Tsukishima un mensaje por su cumpleaños, pero no se animaba a hacerlo. Se suponía que _aún_ no lo sabía. Quedaba tan poco…

 _Tictac, tictac_. El acompasado sonido de la cuenta regresiva.

Tsukishima estaba en su habitación en aquel momento, examinando el largo de sus uñas. Sentía inquietud. La noche de su cumpleaños, el equipo partiría rumbo a Tokio nuevamente, a la última concentración antes de los _playoffs_ de prefectura y, para su desgracia, su madre se había puesto en contacto con la madre de Hinata nuevamente.

Hinata en su cumpleaños… su vida era una pesadilla postmoderna.

Tras terminar de pasarse la lima, estiró los dedos arqueándolos levemente hacia atrás, para examinar por última vez el largo de sus uñas. ¿Sería aquel uno de sus «gestos femeninos», aquellos de los que hablaba Yamaguchi? Kageyama también se limaba las uñas, pero en lugar de arquear los dedos, semi empuñaba la mano y acercaba la cabeza para examinar desde cerca si acaso el largo era el adecuado.

Alguien golpeó su puerta dos veces. Sin esperar alguna clase de confirmación, su madre empujó la puerta con el hombro y asomó la cabeza.

—Ya es tarde para tener la luz encendida. —Tsukishima asintió—. ¿Estás acaso pensando en mañana? —Tsukishima no supo qué responder a eso. Su madre negó con la cabeza ante el silencio prolongado de su hijo.

Era una mujer aún joven. Todavía no cumplía veinte años cuando Akiteru hubo nacido, y supo conservarse tras el embarazo. Su carácter dulce y entusiasta no le fue heredado al menor de sus hijos.

Cruzó la habitación para despedirse con un abrazo. Sus delgadas extremidades apretaron a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas, le dejó un beso en la mejilla, y trató de acomodar parte de su flequillo tras las orejas, sin éxito. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y suspiró.

—¿Estuviste viendo los álbumes de fotos, mamá?

—Has crecido tanto. Esta vez sí que estaré en una de tus competencias.

—No tienes que hacer eso.

En realidad «no quería» que lo hiciera, pero no halló el coraje para decírselo. Se tomó uno de los mechones que su madre había tratado de acomodar, y le prometió que se cortaría el cabello una vez regresara de Tokio.

—No, está bien, no hace falta. Te ves bonito con el cabello largo, me gusta.

Le dio un último beso en la mejilla. Tsukishima le gustaría saber si su madre también pensaba que sus gestos eran tan _bonitos_ como se veía con su cabello crecido, o si se trataba de una idea que solo Yamaguchi albergaba.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente lo despertó un mensaje de Yamaguchi, felicitándolo por su aniversario. Su madre se había esmerado con el desayuno, y su padre, quien solía salir muy temprano de casa, se retrasó a propósito, para saludarle y entregarle su regalo.

—¿No es un poco… grande? —Tsukishima dejó el paquete en el suelo, sin decidirse por cómo abrirlo.

—¿Te acuerdas de mi amigo de la tienda de antigüedades, allá en Tokio? —Tsukishima asintió—. Le llegó esto hace un par de semanas y me llamó de inmediato. No me pude resistir.

—¿Cuándo fuiste a Tokio?

—No he ido. Le pedí el favor a Yamaguchi-san, quien tuvo un viaje de negocios hace no poco.

Se retorcía las manos de la ansiedad.

Su padre y él tampoco tenían un carácter muy similar. Su padre era entusiasta y acelerado; a ratos, apasionado. Akiteru también heredó eso de él.

Tsukishima padre trabajaba en una empresa de soluciones agrícolas, y estaba a cargo de asesorías en el área de la prevención y control de plagas. Se la pasaba viajando entre la zona de Miyagi, pero también en la prefectura vecina de Fukushima, y era raro verlo por casa. Su trabajo le había curtido la piel y había propiciado su calvicie, pero era feliz escarbando raíces en busca de larvas de polillas, o inspeccionando el envés de las hojas con una lupa, para detectar ácaros y arañitas.

De no ser un declarado melómano, un esclavo de sus lentes, y con tendencia a liberar su nerviosismo retorciendo sus manos, Tsukishima habría pensado que fue adoptado. También le heredó la nariz recta, y la horrible piel que se hacía ampollas con una ampolleta de cuarenta vatios.

Era hijo de sus padres, no cabía duda. A veces, se preguntaba cómo fue posible algo así.

Tsukishima miró a su padre antes de rasgar el envoltorio. «Vaya, se terminó por volver loco», pensó.

—Ya tenemos una tornamesa —dijo Tsukishima, con voz entrecortada.

—Esto es mejor que una tornamesa. Kei, míralo bien. Es un gramófono, de la primera mitad del siglo pasado. Una _Victor_ original, ¿eh?

Con ayuda de su padre levantó el gramófono y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Tenía forma de gabinete de madera, barnizado en negro, forrado en su interior en terciopelo azulado. Una manivela bañada en plata ya gastada y mango de madera también negra surgía desde uno de los lados del gabinete.

—¿Reproduce tus vinilos?

—Lo dudo mucho. Pero mira qué te regaló tu madre para probarla.

Un disco de Nanri Fumio.

—Fue un trompetista de jazz.

—Ya sé.

—Colaboró incluso con Ele Armstrong.

—Ya sé —repitió—. Lo he oído en alguno de tus LPs.

Tsukishima depositó el vinilo sobre el plato giratorio y bajó la aguja. No ocurrió nada.

—Tienes que girar de la manivela.

El movimiento hizo a su vez girar el plato, provocando la reverberación de unas pastillas anexas a la aguja. Una melodía de jazz inundó la cocina. Sintió que el aire a su alrededor vibraba, y por primera vez detectó una nota de textura en el sonido. El sonido no era transparente, sino que poseía relieves y accidentes en los que se desenvolvía la melodía, que era al mismo tiempo alegre y nostálgica. Hizo la prueba de cerrar los ojos por un intervalo de segundos.

—En realidad es un regalo más para ti que para mí, admítelo papá.

—Es un regalo para los dos, no se hable más.

—¿Por qué Nanri Fumio?

—Porque va bien con un gramófono, ¿no crees? ¿te das cuenta de cómo la suciedad del sonido imprime cierta tristeza en la trompeta?

—Supongo que se puede decir eso.

Los sonidos de las trompetas de jazz acompañaron su desayuno. Quizá a su padre no le importaría tanto si estudiaba una carrera relacionada con la música. Desde que era pequeño había estado animándolo en esto de la música. Le había comprado el bajo, le pagó las clases, le enseñó a usar la tornamesa, y le contó la historia detrás de cada LP que guardaba en el altillo. Hasta habían ido a conciertos juntos, en Sendai unos, en Tokio otros.

—Intentaré también llegar antes del trabajo, pero no puedo prometer nada.

El señor Tsukishima empacó el resto de su desayuno para terminárselo en el camino. Era un trabajólico. Si bien a su padre le apasionaba la música, no dejaba de considerarlo un pasatiempo.

Pro, en realidad —reflexionó Tsukishima para sí—… tampoco deja de ser un pasatiempo para mí, o no habría elegido el voleibol por sobre las clases de bajo.

Tras aquella reflexión, Tsukishima perdió el apetito y no fue capaz de acabar su desayuno. Tampoco llevó sus audífonos al salir de casa. _Debe ser un pasatiempo, solo eso_. Al poco caminar se cruzó con Yamaguchi. Evitó mirarlo.

— _Feliz cumpleaños_ —cantó alargando cada sílaba.

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Ya estás irritado? Tsukki, es demasiado temprano.

—Mi cumpleaños, mis récords.

—No te gustó la tornamesa, ¿es eso? Lo siento, mi papá me comentó.

En el camino pasaron a una tienda de conveniencia. Yamaguchi insistía en comprarle un pastel a Tsukishima para después de las prácticas de la mañana, pero Tsukishima seguía sin apetito, y se opuso rotundamente. Yamaguchi, que no quería quedarse de manos vacías, compró una botella de litro y medio de jugo de fresa para después de las prácticas. Tsukishima consideró que era una cantidad exagerada.

—¿Puedes apresurarte? No me gusta llegar tarde por la mañana —Yamaguchi se hubo retrasado amarrándose los cordones de los zapatos.

—Ahh, espérame, no te vayas sin mí.

—Especialmente hoy no quiero un reto de Ennoshita-san.

Pero en el camino Yamaguchi volvió a retrasarse para atarse el otro zapato. Parecía que lo hacía a postas. Tsukishima apretó el paso. No sabía si la mañana había empezado bien o mal.

—Hey Tsukki, mira. Una libélula, ¡en septiembre!

—No voy a mirar.

En el pasillo que conducía al vestuario del club de vóleibol, Tanaka los adelantó corriendo, entrando en el vestuario con estruendo y dando un gran portazo. Se le oyó gritar fuerte y claro: «¡Tsukishima ya está aquí!», y luego un «Yamaguchi no sirve para nada», y aquello fue suficiente para Tsukishima. Se volvió incrédulo hacia su amigo, lo iba a matar.

—Qué fue lo que hiciste Yamaguchi.

—No fue mi culpa, no sé cómo se enteraron.

—Traidor.

—Traté de disuadirlos, no me hicieron caso. ¡Hey! ¡No huyas! ¡Tanaka-san Tsukki se me escapa!

No había alcanzado a alejarse ni dos pasos cuando Nishinoya salió del vestuario directo a taclearlo. Logró esquivarlo, pero perdió tiempo y Tanaka lo agarró de un brazo y lo arrastró, con ayuda de Nishinoya, de regreso al vestuario. Tsukishima se resignó, no opuso resistencia. Era definitivo, ¡el peor cumpleaños! Adentro le llovieron globos rojos y rosas, y le cayó papel picado que se enredó en su cabello. Ennoshita-san le estrechó una mano. Algunas otras manos le golpearon la espalda a modo de felicitaciones. Luego entró Kageyama, cargaba una tarta de fresa.

—¿Llego tarde?

—Es culpa de Yamaguchi por no cumplir con su parte —dijo Tanaka.

— _YOU ONLY HAVE ONE JOB YAMAGUCHI!_

Todos pestsñearon confusos.

—¿Kageyama dijo un meme?

—¿Kageyama sabe de memes?

—¿Y sabe hacer chistes ahora?

—¡Kageyamaaaa! —este del grito fue Hinata.

—¡Quién está malogrando al Kageyama!

—¿Ya sabes bailar _Kagedance_?

—¿Y eso a qué viene?

—¡KAGEYAMAAAAAA! —de nuevo Hinata.

Kageyama, siempre inmutable, dejó la torta en una mesa que habían dispuesto para la comida, y luego corrió a zamarrear a Hinata. Ennoshita ni se molestó en llamarles la atención, así que nadie más lo hizo. Había otros bocadillos, el jugo que compró Yamaguchi aquella mañana, y platos plásticos, todos sabor y/o con motivos de fresa.

—Tu hermano nos pasó el dato de que te gustaban las fresas —explicó Hitoka-san—,por ello hemos decorado todo en colores rojos y rosados.

—¿Por qué hablas con mi hermano? —Tsukishima le quitó el envoltorio a un caramelo, también de fresa—, ¿Akiteru los obligó a hacer esto?

—A Ryuu le contó Saeko-nee-san —dijo Nishinoya—. ¡Porque Tsukishima y Ryuu serán familia!

—Cállate Noyassan —Tanaka no parecía muy feliz—. Ha estado muy pesada porque te quebré el dedo. Yo le digo: no es mi culpa que Tsukishima no tenga carne sobre los huesos, pero ella no quiere escucharme. Y cuando se enteró que se venía tu cumpleaños…

—¡Se enteró porque Akiteru-nii-san se lo dijo!

—¡Ya basta Noyassan!

Varios rieron.

—¿Y bueno, quién le enseñó memes a Kageyama?

—¿Acaso importa?

—¿Fuiste tú, Ryuu?

—Yo creo que fue Yamaguchi.

Fue una mañana amena. La práctica se sintió relajada, aunque no lo fue en absoluto. Kageyama, la nueva revelación del equipo, se quedó en el banquillo junto a Hitoka-san, le ayudó con las estadísticas. Cuando el entrenador Ukai se enteró que era el cumpleaños de Tsukishima, lo eligió modelo para mostrar todos los ejercicios del día. Lo mismo ocurrió en el entrenamiento de la tarde. Para el partido de práctica final, Ukai permitió a Tsukishima elegir su equipo. Tsukishima se lo pasó bien eligiendo a los miembros más altos, para fastidio de Nishinoya y Hinata.

Mientras regresaba a casa acompañado de Yamaguchi y Hinata, tuvo que admitir que fue divertido. Un día tan atípico nunca se había sentido, al mismo tiempo, tan normal.

Kageyama, _vale_ … Kageyama & MEMEs & Torta.

Era otro estudiante de preparatoria siendo celebrado el día de su aniversario.

—Si tú y Hitoka-san están de cumpleaños en septiembre, Yamaguchi en noviembre, y Kageyama en diciembre, ¿eso quiere decir que yo soy el mayor de los de segundo?

—Es verdad, Hinata es el mayor de los cinco. ¿Entonces por qué eres el más inmaduro?

—¡Yamaguchi! ¡No es así!

—O el más bajo —agregó Tsukishima con maldad.

Empezaba a correr un viento helado. Una vez en casa, la señora Tsukishima preparó té para todos. Tsukishima les enseñó a Yamaguchi y a Hinata su gramófono. Hinata se entretuvo haciendo girar de la manivela a diferentes velocidades, para oír cómo cambiaba el sonido.

La furgoneta la decoraron con algunos de los globos remanentes de la fiesta sorpresa de la mañana. Tsukishima le dejó el asiento junto a la ventana a Yamaguchi, él prefirió irse hacia el pasillo. Tanaka tomó ubicación detrás suyo. Había sacado fotos del cumpleaños de Tsukishima casi todo el día y se las enviaba a su hermana, quien al parecer le exigía reportes.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto? —le preguntó Tsukishima en un susurro a Tanaka; ya muchos dormían—. ¿nuestros hermanos están juntos?

—Supongo. Si te sirve de consuelo, a Saeko no le duran demasiado los novios. Probablemente para navidad ya tendrá otro.

—¿Pero tu hermana no te ha dicho nada?

—No le he querido preguntar, nunca quiero saber de sus novios. ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada… Buenas noches, Tanaka-san.

No quiso contarle de su conversación con Akiteru. Tampoco quiso decirle que a su hermano tampoco le duraban demasiado las novias, al menos hasta donde él sabía. Suponía que, si Akiteru llegaba a hacerle algún daño a Saeko, no le importaría que Tanaka le partiera la mandíbula a su hermano en plan ajuste de cuentas.

Yamaguchi ya estaba durmiendo, su cabeza no dejaba de golpear el cristal. Tsukishima cambió sus gafas por un antifaz, y tras intentar arrellanarse en la estrecha silla, se resignó a desvelarse. Los días no pueden ser perfectos. Acomodó la cabeza de Yamaguchi en su hombro y se quedó escuchando música, canción tras canción.

Qué día tan extraño hubo sido, y por si no fuera suficiente, en pocas horas volvería a ver a esa persona tan extraña: Akaashi.

.

.

Tsukishima se convenció de que no había nada que Akaashi no supiera. El primer día de entrenamiento Akaashi se estuvo adelantando a prácticamente todo.

Aguardaba en la entrada de Fukurodani, junto a la mánager de su equipo Kaori-san. Nekoma acababa de arribar tan solo unos minutos antes que Karasuno, y Lev estaba allí, esperándolos.

Hinata apuntó a los tobillos de Lev.

—¿Has vuelto a crecer, bastardo?

— _Nah_ … se me encogieron los _pants_ en la secadora. Pero sí es cierto que he vuelto a crecer unos milímetros.

—Tú no tienes consideración.

Akaashi le entregó su banana a medio comer a Kaori, y en lo que se encaminaba hacia los recién llegados, rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar unos pañuelos desechables. Lev estornudó. Akaashi le entregó un pañuelo. Kaori le regresó la banana a Akaashi.

—Entiendo que Karasuno se halla retrasado, ¿pero ustedes? ¿qué te pasó, Lev?

—Tienes razón Akaashi-san, fue mi culpa —se disculpó Lev—. Me quedé dormido y tuvieron que aguardar por mí.

—Estás enfermo —concluyó Akaashi, ofreciéndole más pañuelos—. No debiste haber venido.

—Es solo una alergia.

—Ya pasó la primavera, no cuela.

—Además —insistió Lev—, no me gusta viajar en furgonetas, es demasiado incómodo. Cuando comience a calentar se me pasará el malestar.

—Nekoma de Fukurodani a cuánto estará, ¿veinte minutos máximo? Eres un quejica.

—¡Akaashi-san usted no entiende! ¡Cualquier viaje en auto es una incomodidad!

Tsukishima estaba en ese momento junto a Nishinoya en la fila para recoger sus bolsos del maletero, pero alcanzó a oír parte de la conversación. Sintió la mirada de Akaashi pegada en su nuca y aquello provocó una efervescencia en la boca de su estómago. Intentó distraerse elongando el cuello.

—¿También fue una incomodidad para ustedes? —preguntó Ukai entregándole a él y Nishinoya sus respectivos bolsos, y luego otros dos bolsos más, largos y de lona, lleno de balones en su interior—. Ayúdenme a llevar estas cosas adentro, Yachi no se lo puede todo sola.

La mañana se pasó rápida. Tras acomodar sus pertenencias, comenzaron los calentamientos y los partidos de práctica. Karasuno se sentía en mucho mejor forma que veces anteriores, pese a que Kageyama seguía recuperándose de su lesión. Tsukishima no tuvo muchas oportunidades de intercambiar palabras con Akaashi. Recordaba aquella lista de pendientes que escribió en su teléfono y planeaba llevarla a cabo, pero supuso que lo mejor sería esperar al final de la jornada. Enfrentaría a Akaashi en la noche, junto a Yamaguchi, para tener un testigo.

Eso no quitó que, de tanto en tanto, se quedara observando a Akaashi. Y no fue el único que lo hizo: Akaashi parecía estar anticipándose a todo. En los partidos de práctica que se sucedieron durante el día, dio la impresión de que Akaashi estaba siempre en el lugar oportuno, y que los balones le llegaban justo donde él quería que llegaran. En cambio, si era evidente que no podía salvar un punto, no se esforzaba por perseguirlo. Decía: «aquello era inevitable», y nadie en su equipo parecía reclamarle.

Algo similar ocurrió a la hora del almuerzo. Akaashi entró al comedor cargando un cubo de agua y una mopa, que entregó a la mánager de su equipo. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando unos chicos de la preparatoria Shinzen chocaron entre ellos, dejando caer sus bandejas al suelo. Kaori corrió rápido con la mopa a limpiar el desastre.

—Siempre tan oportuno, Akaashi-san —dijo Kaori quien no se mostró sorprendida, sino habituada.

Akaashi le entregó una caja de pañuelos desechables a Lev. Lev estornudó cinco segundos después.

Se reanudó el entrenamiento. Nekoma dejó en la banca a Lev en los partidos que siguieron en la tarde porque su condición había empeorado. La mánager de Fukurodani se consiguió con otras chicas de la preparatoria unas polainas con las que Lev pudiese cubrirse los tobillos, y Yachi-san le preparó un té verde con limón y miel.

Los equipos se tomaron un receso a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Karasuno había logrado vencer a Ubugawa, librándose de las penalizaciones. Les tocaría lidiar contra Fukurodani tras la pausa. Akaashi tomó asiento junto a Tanaka. Le preguntó si acaso estaba haciendo pesas.

—He aumentado mi fuerza, es cierto.

—Si no te molesta, me voy a vendar los dedos —dijo Akaashi sacando del bolsillo una cinta de esparadrapo—. Por precaución. Sería un inconveniente si me luxas como hiciste con Tsukishima.

—Tsukki es muy débil y no hace nada por fortalecer su musculatura. Según la Yacchan Hinata le roba toda la comida durante el almuerzo.

—¿Todos le llaman de ese modo, «Tsukki»?

—No. —Nishinoya se unión a la conversación—. Yo lo llamo Tsukishima.

—Lo que es raro viniendo de ti —Continuó Tanaka.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque sueles llamarnos por el nombre, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

—Quizá deba llamarlo por su nombre… ¿Te acuerdas de su nombre, Ryuu?

—¿Hotaru?

—Se pronuncia «Kei», Tanaka-san —corrigió Tsukishima quien, sentado detrás de los chicos de tercero, no había podido evitar oírlos. Tsukishima no daba crédito a la situación. Le celebraban el cumpleaños a traición, pero todavía no se aprendían su nombre—. Es imposible que todavía no lo sepas.

—Ah, sí, Kei. Mi hermana a veces te llama así.

—A mí me gusta más _Hotaru_ —terció Nishinoya—, _Kei_ le queda mejor a las chicas. Hay una Kei en el salón de Chikara… es muy linda. ¿La conoces, Ryuu? Tiene el cabello muy espeso y muy oscuro, pero rara vez lo lleva suelto…

Nishinoya pasó un buen rato describiendo a aquella chica «Kei», cuyo nombre en realidad se escribía con un ideograma diferente al «Kei» de Tsukishima, según corrigió Ennoshita. Mientras ellos discutían, Akaashi se giró en dirección a Yamaguchi y le entregó su cinta de esparadrapo. Le recomendó también vendarse los dedos, al menos el índice y el dedo medio de su mano izquierda. Los remates de Yamamoto-san estaban a la par con los de Tanaka-san y Yamaguchi podría tener dificultades si no tomaba precauciones. El aludido no supo rehusarse, así que le entregó la cinta a Tsukishima para que ayudara a vendar sus dedos.

—Así que Hotaru, ¿eh? —sonrió Akaashi. Esa sonrisa malvada que tenía, que no invitaba a nada bueno—. Suerte en los partidos.

El partido contra Fukurodani fue difícil, y al final lo perdieron, pero por prácticamente un tecnicismo. El último remate de Tanaka mandó a volar el bloqueo y, si Akaashi no se hubiese anticipado, sus dedos habrían salido volando hacia los cielos junto al balón, pero el árbitro señaló toque de red, así que nuevamente las penalizaciones corrieron gracias a un fallo de Tanaka. Ennoshita le dio un puntapié.

—Por eso perdemos: no sabes controlarte.

—Cómo podría controlarme. Hay que ponerle garra o no tiene sentido tu trabajo.

—Doble penalización para ti por bruto.

A Nekoma sí le ganaron, con varias complicaciones. Ese partido Ukai probó con dejar a Yamaguchi de central y ver cómo se adaptaba Hinata en una posición lateral. Cada vez que Tsukishima pasaba a retaguarda y Yamaguchi a vanguardida, Tsukishima analizaba el partido y cayó en cuenta que Yamamoto-san estaba teniendo dificultades con los cruzados. Cuando Yamaguchi pasó a vanguardia nuevamente Y Tsukishima fue al saque, Tsukishima aprovechó para darle ciertas indicaciones a Yamaguchi de cómo aprovechar esa mala racha de Yamamoto-san, y así Karasuno empezó a acumular puntos. Nekoma no tardó en darse cuenta de los planes de Karasuno y planearon el contraataque. Entonces, en una remontada, Yamamoto-san anticipó los movimientos de Yamaguchi, cambió su postura en el aire, y mandó un remate que pudo fácilmente arrancarle la mano a su adversario.

Hinata y sus reflejos de lince lograron salvar el balón, Nishinoya le colocó el balón a Tanaka, y Karasuno al final se llevó el set.

—¿Estás bien? —Nishinoya se acercó a Yamaguchi.

—Uff, sí. Joder, cómo duele. Ese fue una buena levantada Nishinoya-san.

Hitoka-san apareció con su botiquín de primeros auxilios pero no fue necesario llevar ninguna curación. Yamaguchi ya tenía los dedos vendados, y aunque le dolía, no se hubo lesionado.

—Me alegra que seas prevenido, Yamaguchi-kun. —Hitoka cerró el botiquín, aliviada.

Yamaguchi no respondió a aquello. Buscó con la mirada a Akaashi. Este estaba muy concentrado en su propio juego, contra Ubugawa. Fukurodani llevaba ya seis puntos de ventaja. Regresó la mirada a Tsukishima.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que Akaashi-san…?

Y dejó la frase en el aire. Tsukishima asintió.

—Sí. Se está anticipando a todo.

—Quizá ya sepa que quieres hablar con él.

—También lo he pensado.

Lev, desde la banca, se burló de su equipo que debía pagar las penalizaciones. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi aprovecharon el entretiempo para descansar junto a Lev y acompañarlo en eso de la burla. Ennoshita pareció bien con ello y discretamente animó a Tanaka a unírseles. Entre Inuoka y Shibayama lograron apaciguar a Taketora que parecía querer comérselos a todos.

Tsukishima sonrió. Ennoshita era el peor de los de tercero y tenía que admitir que se sentía a gusto en su equipo. Lo habían torturado con un cumpleaños sorpresa, pero estaba bien. Estaba bien…

Al otro lado del gimnasio, Akaashi anotó un ace de servicio. El desgraciado se rio con maldad y los miembros de su equipo corrieron a golpearle por su atrevimiento.

—¿Por qué hasta tu malignidad es diplomática, Akaashi? —se escuchó que dijo alguien de Fukurodani y fue coreado por los demás de su equipo.

Tsukishima pensó que estaba _muy_ bien.

.

.

Ese momento que Akaashi tanto esperaba estaba a punto de vivirlo. Tenía la adrenalina a cien, los labios calientes y un vacío en el estómago.

Ya refrescaba cuando terminaron los entrenamientos en conjunto. Para cerrar las actividades del día, Ukai mandó a su equipo a hacer treinta servicios con salto correctos. Tsukishima solo hizo quince porque los servicios era algo que no le interesaba mejorar y además el resto de su equipo ya estaban llegando a la meta.

Lev, con su salud recuperada porque los genes de supervivencia rusa parecían activárseles con el frío, trató de convencer a Tsukishima a unírsele en una práctica de bloqueos, pero Tsukishima declinó. Otro día sí le habría interesado, pero estaba preocupado por otra cosa.

Sin embargo, Yamaguchi seguía allí en la duela, ya llevaba más de cincuenta servicios bien ejecutados y seguía sumando más. Tsukishima se quedó mirando fijamente a Yamaguchi hasta que él captó su llamada silente y se acercó.

—¿Vas a quedarte mucho rato más?

—Nishinoya quiere seguir practicando recepciones y yo no tengo problemas.

—Ya…

—¿Querías que te acompañase a hablar con Akaashi? No me voy a demorar _tanto_.

—¿Cuánto más es «tanto»?

—Tsukki no seas impaciente.

«Tsukishima» e «impaciencia» eran dos palabras que no se mezclaban. Aquello lo hubo picado y se fue del gimnasio sin despedirse. No se alejó demasiado de todas formas. El pasto estaba crecido y la luna se dejó ver entre un hueco que dejaron las nubes durante un poco más de un minuto, hasta que la abertura volvió a cerrarse. Se dejó caer en el césped a observar el movimiento de las nubes. Al voltear la cabeza a la derecha, reparó que Akaashi estaba allí.

Akaashi estaba justo al lado suyo, también sentado en el césped, también observando las nubes.

—¿Buscabas esto?

Akaashi levantó unas rodilleras. Tsukishima reparó en sus rodillas desnudas… otra vez.

—Akaashi-san, qué…

Akaashi sabía que Tsukishima había dejado sus rodilleras, y que se sentaría en el césped a hacer tiempo a que Yamaguchi acabase su práctica. Sabía todas esas cosas y más, pero no quiso decírselo. Su sonrisa, en cambio, lo dijo todo, y la curiosidad de Tsukishima finalmente se le desbordó.

Eran demasiadas evidencias recolectadas.

—Akaashi-san, ¿no estarás anticipándote mucho para un solo días?

Akaashi suspiró.

—Ya lo sé. Es como si viviera cinco minutos por delante de mi tiempo presente.

—O sea no lo niegas.

Akaashi suspiró nuevamente. Casi podía sentir unos tambores retumbando en su pecho.

Estaba sentado junto a Tsukishima, conversaban. No era una conversación de vóleibol, y contemplaban el cielo nocturno, lleno de nubes. Podía ver el filme en su cabeza. Una noche helada, dos chicos sentados en el césped, los vellos de la piel erizados…

Pero Tsukishima no estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él, y Akaashi lo sabía. A Tsukishima nonle retumbaba el corazón ni sentía esos escalofríos que provocan la cercanía con una persona que te deja nervioso y te pone a cien. A Tsukishima lo único que le interesaba de Akaashi, _en_ ese _momento_ , es que él podía tener una pista de la relación rara entre Bokuto y Kuroo, pero no sabía cómo empezar a tocar el tema sin que pareciera muy forzado. Pero ese tema era algo de lo que Akaashi, _de momento_ , no tenía respuesta.

Akaashi trató de ganar tiempo.

—¿Qué debería negar exactamente, Tsukishima?

(¿Que me molesta que estés pensando cosas tan distintas a lo que yo estoy pensando en este momento?)

(¿Que te preocupen otras personas que no soy yo?)

(¿Que me estoy enamorando de los primeros y Bokuto-san tiene toda la culpa?)

Akaashi sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Bokuto-san era su amigo, y Kuroo era amigo de su amigo. Y si Tsukishima era el amigo del amigo de su amigo, y a Akaashi le importaba Tsukishima, debería importarle algo que sea el amigo del amigo… o algo así.

Polinomios, jodidos polinomios.

Le gustaría, como sabía que haría muchas veces, tomarle la mano y preguntarle qué le ocurría. Pedirle a Tsukishima que no se cerrara en sí mismo, enterrar su rostro en su cuello y susurrarle palabras de ánimo al oído.

La pregunta del millon para él, al igual que Tsukishima, era cómo empezar.

—Akaashi-san…

—No. Akaashi-san no. No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo.

—Bien… —y corrigió con tono de burla—: ¿Akaashin?

—Ahhh eres un idiota.

Tsukishima se agarró el estómago de la risa.

—Lo siento…

—Claro que no lo sientes, sigues riéndote de mí.

—Es solo… no, nada. Eso también iba a ser descortés.

—Piensas que he cambiado… —se volvió a anticipar Akaashi.

—No es eso. Antes te eclipsaba la figura de Bokuto-san y yo creí que te conocía. Sin Bokuto-san cerca…

Y dejó la frase suspendida en el aire. Akaashi entendió a qué se refería.

—Sí, bueno, es lo que tiene Bokuto-san. Es capaz de eclipsar al sol si quiere.

Akaashi se abrazó las piernas y miró desde abajo a Tsukishima. Algo se removió en él. Esos ojos. Esos endemoniados ojos oros…

—Sea lo que sea que tienes trabado en mente, Tsukishima… puedes decírmelo.

Y aunque se lo había visto venir, la risa de Tsukishima, irónica la que más, lo sorprendió.

—Pensaba que podías leer la mente.

—Puedo hacer cosas extraordinarias, pero nunca algo tan genial como leer la mente. Solo dime de qué se trata.

—Bien…

Pero no lo dijo.

—Vamos, no te hagas de rogar.

Tsukishima debería de decirle ¿Qué hay entre Bokuto y Kuroo?

Pero dijo esa otra cosa:

—¿Qué crees que debería estudiar?

Akaashi lo miró con expresión confundida.

—¿Es una pregunta trampa?

—No.

—Pensaba que querías estudiar Biología Marina.

—¿Biología Marina?

—Me lo has dicho.

(Cientos de veces)

Ambos parecían confundidos con la respuesta del otro. Tsukishima pensó: ha vuelto a anticiparse. Akaashi intentó hacer memoria, en vano.

—Omite lo que he dicho, me debo haber traspapelado.

—Nunca había pensado en Biología Marina.

(¿Nunca? ¿Realmente?)

—¿De qué va? —prosiguió— Biología Marina, ¿Tiene algo que ver con la pesca?

Akaashi estaba en blanco. Tsukishima le ha hablado _realmente cientos de veces_ de su carrera. Acababa de comprender que él, en aquel momento, le ha plantado la idea en la cabeza. Sintió un escalofrío que no guardaba relación con el viento que corría.

—No sé… de ballenas, quizá. ¿Te… te gustan las ballenas, cierto? —preguntó dudoso.

—Son interesantes.

—¿Alguna vez has visto una?

—Podría decirse.

—En el extranjero, en las costas nórdicas, algo así.

Tsukishima volvió a reír mientras, con el talón de la zapatilla comenzó a escarbar el pasto. Las nubes habían espesado y estaba tan oscuro que apenas vislumbraba la figura de Akaashi. Se sentía cansado, pero en lugar de bostezar, reía.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Para ti no existen las sorpresas, entonces?

Tsukishima tiró las gafas deportivas por la goma y las bajó hasta el cuello, porque banda de goma que le atravesaba el casco comenzaba a dolerle. La figura de Akaashi desapareció de su campo de visión, pero lo sentía muy cerca suyo. Su respiración cálida le alcanzaba a llegar, cerca de las rodillas. No comprendía cómo estaba sentado, pero le gustaba la idea de tenerlo cerca.

—Quiero decir —continuó—, Akaashi-san, tú ves el futuro, ¿no es así?

—Finalmente lo has dicho. Creía nunca lo dirías.

—Por qué.

—Porque eres más del tipo científico.

—Lo soy.

—¿Y lo que dices no te suena demasiado a ficción?

—A _ciencia_ ficción, sí.

Era un idiota. Tsukishima era un idiota. Akaashi, como siempre sospechó, solo se rodeaba de idiotas. Ahora se daba cuenta que era de puro gusto.

—De todas maneras —prosiguió Akaashi, agradeció que la oscuridad ocultase el rubor de sus mejllas—, no es como puedas imaginar. No veo el futuro, no es así. O bien, no lo siento así. Cuando dices que «veo el futuro», implica que presencio una acción que aún no ha ocurrido, de cualquier tema o cualquier persona. No se siente de aquella manera.

—Cómo lo sientes.

—Como recordar. Hoy ha sido un día en especial atípico, normalmente no es así. Todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy ya lo viví, y más que «ver lo que no ha pasado», lo que hago es «recordar lo que todavía no vivo en mi presente». Recordar es precisamente la palabra. Recordar en el sentido contrario, en reversa.

—En otras palabras, estás diciendo que el tiempo no te corre lineal.

—¿Crees que estoy loco?

—No, en realidad no.

—Ya...

—Quiero decir, ¿por qué habría de dudar de ti precisamente? Sé lo que vi hoy, y lo que ha pasado antes.

—¿Qué piensas de todo esto? ¿Piensas algo?

—Sí

—¿Qué piensas?

—Debe ser triste no tener sorpresas.

—Triste..

—Quiero decir: cuál es el sentido de vivir una vida que ya conoces si, siendo que ya la conoces, no puedes cambiarla. Porque cuando dices que «recuerdas», implica que no puedes cambiarlo. Y si no puedes cambiarlo, qué le ocurrió a tu libertad. Eres presa de tu destino.

Akaashi se quedó helado.

—¿«Cuál es el sentido de vivir»? —repitió sin salir de su confusión.

—Tú me preguntaste qué pensaba.

—No, ya sé. Es solo que no me esperaba tanta franqueza.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—Solo Bokuto-san. Él prefiere el término «corazonada» a «recuerdo». Ha formado sus propias teorías.

—¿Por qué solo Bokuto?

—No es algo que uno pueda ir contando.

Tsukishima pensó en sí mismo. No se lo contaría a Bokuto-san en la vida, pero quizá a Yamaguchi… Si no se lo contaba a Yamaguchi, lo acabaría descubriendo de algún modo, así que lo mejor sería decírselo de un principio.

—¿Es Bokuto-san tu mejor amigo?

—Algo así.

—Algo así… —repitió Tsukishima.

—O sea, sí lo es. Pero la universidad le consume mucho tiempo, lo mismo el vóleibol, y tiene otras obligaciones, y es normal que empiece a formar nuevos lazos, y…

—¿De verdad?

—¿De verdad qué?

—¿De verdad Bokuto-san es tu mejor amigo?

—Eres increíble. ¿Me cuestionas mis amistades pero no el tema del tiempo?

Tsukishima era algo más que idiota. Era raro, el tipo era súper raro. Estaba detectando un patrón. Estaba detectando un patrón entre Tsukishima y Bokuto.

Ambos rieron. Akaashi pensaba: vas bien, vas bien.

Ojalá la noche no terminara nunca.

Ojalá no se tuviera que estropear nada.

—Entonces, recapitulando: no ves el futuro, pero lo recuerdas. Corazonadas, según Bokuto-san. Así que, si tienes _corazonadas_ respecto a que yo estudio biología marina, o que he visto ballenas en el extranjero, no es porque _veas_ en mi línea de tiempo, sino que yo estoy en la tuya. Yo, en algún momento, te hablaré de estas cosas.

—¿Así que efectivamente has visto ballenas en el extranjero?

—No te lo voy a contar ahora.

—Tendremos otras oportunidades.

—No lo creo. En realidad, Akaashi-san tú y yo ni siquiera somos cercanos.

Sin poder evitarlo, Akaashi comenzó a reír otra vez.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—Nada, Tsukishima. Nada. Siento que he vivido este momento miles de veces, aún cuando hoy ha sido la primera vez que he pensado en él. Y eso se debe a que pensaré en este momento tantas veces que no tienes idea. Y no importa si intento rehusarme, o si trato de evitarlo, siempre termina de la misma manera.

—Cómo termina.

—Solo recuerda que soy presa de mi destino.

—Cómo termina—insistió.

—Termina mal.

Se abrió un claro que iluminó el rostro ciego de Tsukishima. Se dieron cuenta que estaban ambos muy cerca.

No reaccionó. No entendió cómo ocurrió. En un momento hablaba con un Akaashi comido por la oscuridad. En el otro, la luz de la luna trajo consigo a Akaashi y le había besado. Había hablado disparate tras disparate, y luego le había besado. Tsukishima no respondió al beso, pero tampoco se apartó. Su mente, aquella que nunca dejaba de trabajar, de pronto se había apagado. Perdió la noción.

Akaashi finalmente se apartó. Tartamudeó algunas palabras sin sentido. Tsukishima no reaccionaba. Se subió las gafas, y pudo ver a Akaashi, al fin. Akaashi se sintió aliviado al notar que Tsukishima no parecía enfadado. Quiso decir algo, pero Tsukishima depositó un dedo sobre sus labios, para callarlo. Siguió escrutando el rostro de Akaashi, y se fue acercando cada vez más a él.

Akaashi cerró los ojos segundos antes que Tsukishima se inclinara sobre él.

Estaba casi seguro que lo besaría también.

Pero el beso se desvió, y sus labios subieron por sus orejas. Una risa brotó desde lo más profundo de su garganta. No podía dejar de reír.

—Qué es tan gracioso.

—Nada. No te gires. Yamaguchi y Nishinoya nos han visto.

Akaashi se giró. Fuera del gimnasio, Yamaguchi se llevaba a Nishinoya lo más lejos que podía de la escena. Lo arrastró varios metros, sin detenerse, sin voltear, atrás.

(¿Y esto fue todo? ¿Tanto alboroto por un roce de labios?)

Akaashi descubrió cómo autosabotearse su primer beso.

* * *

 **G** racias por leer los que siguen allí leyendo. Akaashi es tan lindo, me encanta. Me encanta cómo se da tantas vueltas por nada :)

Tomatazos son bienvenidos (y, de alguna manera, esperados y merecidos)

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
